


Total Superstars

by DashingJetBlack



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Anal Sex, Banter, Comedy, Gay Sex, M/M, Male Slash, Multi, Multiple Pairings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-20
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-06-03 06:23:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 48,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6600247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DashingJetBlack/pseuds/DashingJetBlack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel fic to my FanFiction.net piece 'When Raw Wraps'. Based around the antics of the 'three Amigos' Finn Balor, Sami Zayn and Cody Rhodes, also features the lives of The League Of Nations and many others. Basically this is what happens behind the curtain on the road. The reality show we all wish was real! Multi pairings, some canon-based; slash, comedy, petty drama. If Total Divas was about gay male wrestlers essentially.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

** Total Superstars: Chapter 1 **

  
**Welcome to the follow-up/sequel to[When Raw Wraps](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/10098972/1/When-Raw-Wraps-OR-Total-Superstars), a fic I wrote from 2014-early 2016! Featuring the same mix of pairings, comedy, petty drama, smut and the all-around fun that takes place when the cameras are off. The reality show you all wish was real!**   
**Like the E! Divas namesake, I'm going to do a 'previously' recap for fun!  
A warning: this fic is rather full-on. Perhaps not for the easily offended. **   
**As we head into Wrestlemania weekend....**

* * *

  
_PREVIOUSLY, ON TOTAL SUPERSTARS (WHEN RAW WRAPS)  
_   
_\- The Three Amigos (Sami Zayn, Cody Rhodes/Stardust and Finn Balor) took a level in jerkass, intimidating Sheamus and Neville whilst becoming official FWBs, and generally cemented their status as Queen Bees of WWE.  
_   
_\- Dean Ambrose gave into his lust for Roman Reigns.  
_   
_\- Sheamus and Finn hook up after Raw. Wade Barrett, Finn's fiancé has no idea of his Irish husband-to-be's constant philandering behind his back. Sheamus is still in a relationship with recovering, on-the-shelf Cesaro.  
_   
_-Dean and Cody's once-strong friendship has soured permanently over Dean's jealousy of Cody's closeness to Finn._

* * *

**25 March 2016, Brooklyn, NY, Raw  
**  
In a hotel in perhaps the smarkiest city on the non-stop WWE juggernaut, two men were unleashing some post-gym, pre-show testosterone.   
Their workout clothes discarded, their sweaty, lean bodies writhing and smashing together in wanton lust.  
They may have only been friends with benefits, but it didn't stop the sex from being fucking hot.  
"Oh fuck!! FUCK ME!" the bottom, a jacked, lean and pretty ravenette, cried in satisfaction, long, gender-defying smooth legs bent as he lay on his back getting truly ravished.  
"Like that? Need it?" hissed the top, a pale-skinned redhead, slapping the bottom's ass.  
"Yeah...." whimpered the ravenette. He reached and pulled the red haired man to him and fierecely kissed him.  
Sami Zayn and Cody Rhodes AKA Stardust. Two of the notorious 'Three Amigos'. The head cheerleaders of WWE who ruled over the roster with kendo sticks of iron complete with heavy dose of acid-tongued put downs. And they also happened to be friends with benefits. Sami's call-up to the main roster had meant that they could explore one another more, with the agreement (somewhat reluctantly of self-professed 'best bottom in WWE' Cody) that they switched roles every time they fucked as both were versatile but preferred bottoming far more. Especially Cody.  
And although Third Amigo, Finn Balor, possibly the most polarising talent in the entire company was still down in NXT, he was also sleeping with both his best friends...behind his fiancé's back.  
It was a hot mess and none of these fabulous queens would have it any other way. Making their friendship physical only served to strengthen the unbreakable bond they had with each other and there was no jealousy or preferential treatment (apart from the fact Finn point-blank refused to top, and Cody and Sami accepted it as Finn had the nastiest streak of them all).  
Sami pulled out of Cody.  
"Turn around, wanna hit it from the back," he hissed, "Love your ass Codes.."  
Cody eagerly rolled over, face down, booty up. Letting Sami feast on him. He was in an open marriage. And was in an unofficial, mostly-committed relationship with Arrow actor Stephen Amell. Polyamory was the best thing EVER. Especially when your best friends were Sami Zayn and Finn Balor, both Grade A hotties.  
"I love your dick Sami.." moaned Cody, leaning up as Sami slowly entered him once more, "Ohhh YEAH.."  
Sami was a relative newcomer to versatility in the bedroom. But he was enjoying it so much. He continued to fuck Cody's brains out, enjoying the old twink's screams. Cody may be 30. But he was still a twink to 32-year-old Sami. He certainly behaved like one and those fucking LEGS. Only Finn could take a cock better.  
Cody wasn't even mad that his Wrestlemania match with Stephen Amell had been shelved. Not when he could wrestle Sami in the 6-way ladder for the Intercontinental title. Bit of cheeky touching up in front of 80,000 fans? YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAS.  
Sami slapped Cody's bubble butt as he contined to pound. Fuck yes. And being vers had made Sami a better bottom. Plus Cody's dick......talk about 'hung bottom'.   
"Fuck...sorry Codes..." he panted, feeling his body tingle and the unavoidable boiling sensation within his abdomen. Cody was just that fucking sexy.  
"Oh please load me up you ginger STUD..." moaned Cody, gripping the bedclothes tight, "Keep fucking me, please....ohmygosh YES....fuck you're SO GOOD....fuck YES....."  
"Ohh fuck...oh...fuck..." Sami moaned, unable to stop himself, "Gonna...."  
He cried out a stream of garbled Arabic as he went thundering over the edge, driving deep into Cody's ass and exploding within. Yes the Amigos all fucked each other bareback. Felt even better.  
Cody moaned with sluttish joy as he felt the warmth flood his insides. Oh yes. Nothing like being cum inside. He, Sami and Finn all got AIDS-tested regularly and all knew their statuses.  
He leaned up to thank Sami with kisses.  
Sami was still hard. So he continued to fuck Cody, reaching around to jerk the base of the ravenette's thick, long cock. He was so hung. He made Sami and Finn scream. No wonder they were so crazy about him.  
"Oh yeah....gonna...." whimpered Cody.  
Sami held him up so he could watch the hot Georgian climax....oh yes...good boy....Cody's scream split the air as he convulsed and sprayed the bed with copious amounts of white. Cody's reputation as a heavy shooter was legendary.  
Gasping and spent, Cody leaned against Sami, turning to him for a kiss.  
GIggling, Sami kissed those soft lips.  
"You're so hot," he whispered.  
"So are you Sami," whimpered Cody, "Man...."  
"Feel better?" grinned the redhead, slapping Cody's smooth ass cheek.  
"Much better thanks," Cody replied, "Ooops....that was quite a load wasn't it? Hehehe."  
"You had a lot of build up, probably down all that shit booking you get," Sami remarked, "Sorry I'm going soft..gonna have to pull out."  
"All good things have to come to an end," pouted Cody as Sami pulled out and lay on the bed.  
Cody clumsily collapsed beside him. Jelly legs. Sign of a damn good fucking. Oh yes. He felt much better. He seemed to be horny all the time. And irritable. The fever-pitch of the run up to Wrestlemania always affected him this way, he observed.   
"Cuddle," he mewled, melting up to Sami who took his hand and snuggled him, "I'm so happy you got called up. Now your ex is out the way...hehehe."  
"Behave," giggled Sami, "Can't deny I'd outgrown NXT. Still, can';t wait to work Nakamura on Friday."  
"I will be in the front row to watch you and FInny slay us all hard and show us all what real wrestling is," Cody said, "Seriously, you and he should be a class of your own."  
"Flattery will get you everywhere cutie," Sami purred. He took in the sight of their muscular, nude bodies, Cody's feminine tanned pins, (shaved on a militantly regular basis) intertwining with his own paler, slim, furry ones.   
"I don't flatter. I'm being observational," Cody grinned, "I really don't want to move."  
"Me neither," sighed Sami, "You and Fergal have been the best things to happen to me. I love this deal we have."  
"Means there's always one way of getting some dick," Cody grinned, "Wonder if Finny's in town?"  
"Oh he'll be here. Miz and Rat Skank will be in heaven, just like in Chicago, Philly and any of the other smark towns," Sami snarked, "Fergal will keep their wings clipped."  
"I think he must have rode Triple H's dick," Cody admitted, "He won't confirm or deny. And Triple H lets him get away with shit even we couldn't get away with."  
"I got him signed," Sami reminded him, "I told Regal that he was winding down in Japan and well, rest is history. You know about him and Brookside."  
"Yeah," Cody said.  
Pillow talk for the Amigos always ended up with secrets being revealed about each other, usually shameful/controversial past conquests.  
And then idle touching....which often ended up in round two of sex if there was time! They were all in their 30s which meant, they had to live up to the supposed research showing men in their 30s got more sex than any other age group!  
And right now, Cody's delicate fingers were idly touching Sami's soft cock. He could be tactile in bed even post-coital. If the top didn't fall asleep. Or it wasn't NSA.  
"I'm still willing to bet that Finny has. His legs never seem to close and I thought I was bad," Cody said.  
"Fergal is a huge slut, yes. But a slut with taste. They have to be a certain standard to get dat ass," grinned Sami.  
"I think we should get him drunk and make him spill it. Mainly cos Hunter's daddy buzz cut is life and watching him kick ten tonnes of crap out of Reigns makes my bussy twitch," Cody smirked.  
"I can't deny he began to appeal to me the day he shaved his metalhead hair," Sami replied, "Ben was the first guy with long hair I ever dated. But we're not gonna talk about him."  
"You brought him up sweetie," Cody teased.  
"You like older men," Sami said, "I know I'm only one year older..."  
"Can't remember the last dick I had that was younger, perhaps that banker I rode in London a couple of years ago," Cody shrugged, "I get off on Daddy/Boy play. Not such a boy anymore now I'm 30."  
Le Sad Faic.  
"Awww," Sami stroked his cheek, "You've certainly kept your looks. Maybe it's time to stop the cigs and cigars."  
"No," Cody shook his head, "Never."  
"I bet you could have Daddies eating out the palm of your hand in your rookie years," Sami said, "I thought you were the most fuckable thing in WWE when you debuted. Even though you were obviously bottom."  
"What gave it away?" sassed Cody.  
"I dunno, your ass, your skinny legs, your sass?" Sami said, "I used to whack off imagining you and Bob Holly. It was like a softcore porno of Daddies and Bois."  
"What if," Cody grinned, "I told you Bob and I used to fuck regularly. Between going out and snaring a trick with my scumbag ex when we were just best friends, obvs. But yep. Bob was still a jerk-ass but man could he fuck. And yes. I called him Daddy. He liked me to serve his...every....need. I was his dominated love slave. He wouldn't work a single match without shooting a load down my throat before making our entrance."  
"I KNEW IT!!" Sami squealed, "And you win even more points with your obscure Green Day reference. Damn I miss being thrown around by a big manly stud."  
"So why haven't you gone back to Fandango?" Cody teased, idly jerking him.  
"He was good for a few fucks to spite Sheamus," Sami shrugged, "I've had better dick. He likes to think he's this amazing stud. He just talks a good game. You're a better top and you don't even like doing it....ohhh fuck Codes you can please any man with your touch..fuck.."  
"Why do you think everyone wants a piece of me," sassed Cody, running his tongue around his lips, "My theory as to why Woods still bears a grudge against me since High School is cos he wanted me and won't admit it."  
"He's not even gay.." Sami said.  
"I've had so-called straight men before hun," Cody shrugged, continuing to jerk, "Wow Sami, you're thirsty for it today aren;t you?"  
He leaned over and began to suck Sami off.  
"I'd *MOAN*....quite like my pussy fucked.."  
"Soz queen," Cody whispered between adminstering oral service to Sami's hardon, "I'm still recuperating from the mind blowing orgasm you gave me just now."  
"Get my fucking dildo then you tease!"  
"What's the magic word girl?"  
"Please...Coddles."  
"OK!" chirped Cody, crawling across Sami's legs to fumble in the redhead's bag, showing off dat ass. He found Sami's preferred sex toy, a small matt black vibrator, made for men, not a woman's toy. Finn had also one when it was his 'turn to top' so he could pleasure Cody and Sami without having to demean himself to topping either of their thirsty arses. Cody turned it on and slowly inserted into the redhead, whose long legs opened and kneeled up.  
"OHHHH YEAH!!" groaned Sami, "Just let it do its work....oh fuck that feels SO good!"  
The vibrating toy was stimulating Sami's prostate and because Cody was also now jerking the base of his twitching, throbbing cock.....oh fuck he was not going to last.   
"Cum for me Sami," purred Cody, "Come on cutie. I can feel some tension.."  
Sami just moaned and made a kiss-kiss sound.  
Cody gently but manfully devoured his lips whilst continuing to please the redhead, enjoying his moans filling the room. Yes Sami, good man Sami....you clearly needed some more light relief.  
"Oh GOD....Codes....fuck.....don't stop now....gonna....AHHHHHH!!!! OH FUCK!!!!"  
Sami convulsed wildly as white sprayed his toned pale furry abs....the second one was always more intense but he was amazed at how copiously he was exploding....fuck!  
Wow.  
Cody turned off the vibrator as Sami basked in the glow once more, his long legs now splayed out, the feeling in them temporarily absent.   
"Someone was backed up," Cody commented.  
"Have been since coming on the road. You;ve been SUCH a help," panted Sami.  
"Wasn't the post Roadblock sex the hottest?" Cody said.  
"I almost blew it in the ring wrestling you!"  
"So did I hun."  
"Cody I really like you, y'know."  
"I like you too...Rami."  
"Kiss me."  
Cody did so.  
"Selfie time," he said, reaching for his phone. Making sure to get their obvious nudity and other evidence of sex in shot. He took it and sent it to Finn.

* * *

  
Finn Balor was on all fours, arse up. Only the man pounding him was not Wade Barrett, his fiance.   
And neither was it either of his fellow Amigos.  
In fact, it was his fiance's best friend and fellow League Of Nations member, Sheamus.   
Chicago was not the last time Sheamus and Finn got busy. After the initial panic of the condom breaking, both men had gotten the all-clear from private HIV tests and then Sheamus couldn't resist another go on this hot fellow Dubliner. The fact that it was his best mate's fella, only turned him on even more. All morals went out the window the moment he got this small but perfectly-formed Gaelic Adonis in his bed. And FInn was just such an amazing fuck.  
"Oh Stephen," Finn whimpered, "You fuck me SO GOOD!"  
"Ssssh..." hissed Sheamus, hoping he wouldn't have to use force to quieten the little minx. Finn did like to take risks. Last week he made Sheamus bang him in the car park at Raw. Right round the corner for the doorway Roman Reigns had entered to give Triple H a kicking in that backstage segment. They'd so nearly been caught.  
But Sheamus knew Wade would find them out eventually. He just kept pushing that thought to the back of his mind whenever he had a chance to stick his cock into the horny little NXT Champion.  
He pulled Finn's pretty, flushed faced around to kiss him hungrily.  
"You're fucking amazing," Finn mewed, "Oh STEPHEN!!!!"  
"SHUT UP!!" Sheamus spanked him hard.  
Finn gave him a nasty grin as he moaned extra loud. The hormones were making him WANT his fiance to hear him cheating. He was SUCH a bitch. Did he care? Nope. Not when it meant getting dick like this on the side. He had Cody, Sami and Sheamus all at his fingertips. He was one happy wee slut right now.  
"Give me something to shut me up then man," he hissed, flopping down on his front, before looking back up at Sheamus, "Fuck me through this bed."  
"You asked for it," hissed Sheamus, but he grinned. He had to admit, being naughty was fun. He began to pound Finn hard and fast, enjoying the screams now emanating into the duvet. He grabbed the top of the NXT Champion's skinfaded brown hair and pulled hard.  
"OWW!!!" Finn cried.  
It hurt SO GOOD.  
He snapped his hips to urge Sheamus on. If Sheamus wasn't prepared to fuck him, he was gonna fuck himself on Sheamus.   
"Gonna cum in yer arse..." snarled Sheamus.  
"Oh PLEASE DO!!"  
Sheamus pulled out.  
"OI!!" roared Finn fiercely.  
"On your back and spread 'em."  
Finn did as he was told, smooth, muscular legs apart and grabbed his arse cheeks to expose his pink, raw abused opening.  
Sheamus peeled off the condom he was wearing.  
"Stephen?" Finn raised an eyebrow.  
Despite the all-clear, they'd still fucked safe since.   
"You want it doncha?" Sheamus kneeled between Finn's legs, resting them on his shoulders.  
"But Stephen, do you?"  
"I want to fucking shoot deep in ya. Little SLUT."  
Finn grinned. OH YAAAAS. He didn't have to tell Sami and Cody about this...hehehe. Naughty. Maybe it was time to start taking PrEP. But then wellness tests...damn.  
"Give me your babies then stud," Finn pulled Sheamus to him as the bigger Irishman entered him, biting the redhaired man's lip before kissing him ferociously.  
Sheamus resumed the pounding, pinning Finn to the bed by his shoulders, overpowering him and letting his beefy hips do the work. Finn was in HEAVEN. Who knew cheating would be so fucking GOOD?!  
Especially as Sheamus was smashing his G-spot so good he was so close to climaxing....dangerously close....Sheamus was nearly there too...Finn was just so hot.  
Sheamus drove in, urging his climax out....yes yes...take it you little whore....take it....  
"AHHH!!! AHHH!!!! OH GOD....GONNA.." Finn just screamed shamelessly as his whole body shook, spraying his sweat-sheened, ripped abs with a much-needed release before suddenly being drowned out by a fierce bellow as his fellow Irishman drove deep inside him, spraying his insides white.  
"Ahhh....oh God yes....fill me up god damn you.." Finn hissed, red and coated in sweat. What a workout. They'd been at it, edging, for close to an hour. He ached like hell.   
Sheamus pulled out and collapsed next to him.  
"Oh fucking hell.." he panted, "I'm knackered."  
"You're fantastic," Finn leaned over to kiss him.  
"You're a hussy," Sheamus grunted lazily.  
"And? You knew what you signed up for," Finn replied, idly playing with Sheamus' softening cock.  
Sheamus slapped the mischeivous hand away.  
"Sensitive?" giggled Finn, reaching for a towel to wipe between his legs.  
"Just a bit. You do realise Stuey's on the same floor?"  
"I made him pick the room."  
"You're a devil aren't you?" Sheamus sniggered in spite of his conscience pricking him.  
"Devil Devitt, The Demon. Duh?" Finn sassed, "I didn't just invent the Finn Balor persona for fun you know."  
"We're gonna have to stop soon," Sheamus said, "Claude's due back next month."  
"Oh. Him."  
"Not like you're going short of cock you wee slapper!" snorted Sheamus, "You're also fucking Zayn and Rhodes! And my best mate. You can do without me."  
"Your best mate is so basic in bed. You're so much better. You know how to fuck."  
"Why don't you put him out his misery?" retorted Sheamus, "At least then you'll be free to fuck whomever you like."  
"It's more fun when they don't know," Finn sucked his thumb, "Ooh WhatsApp from the boys."  
He picked up his phone.  
Mmmmmmm. Cody and Sami clearly fucked.   
He tapped a response.

  
_Who topped? *devil emoji* *wink emoji*_

  
_R **ami Sebei replied** :_   
_I did the honours *aubergine emoji* then Codes used the vibrator on me to make me shoot again *water drop emojis*_

  
**_Cody Runnels replied:_ **   
_Looked like he needed it *wink emoji* So where's your pretty ass hiding kwen?_

  
**_Fergal Devitt wrote:_ **   
_In Sheamus' hotel room ;) I can't move RN. Tantric fucking. 4 positions. One Irish load in the bussy *water drop emojis* *2 Irish flag emojis*._

  
SHeamus was reading over the minx's shoulder.

  
"Do you document your sex life all the time?" he scoffed.  
"Yep. Amigos tell each other every last detail," Finn said, "Pose for a selfie with me."  
"No. Bad enough you TOLD them," Sheamus complained.  
"The boys won't tell. Because then I'd have to get both of them fired," Finn shrugged.  
What? Even his best friends were dispensable if it meant saving his career?  
He took a photo....between his legs (Sheamus was grossed out) before taking one from above to get both their naked bodies into shot.  
"You're disgusting," Sheamus shook his head.  
"You knew what you signed up for," Finn hit back, sending the pictures.

* * *

  
Cody placed his phone back on the bedside table for more naked cuddles. Mmmm. Hehehe.  
"I wish Fergal would stop fucking Sheamus," Sami remarked.  
"Me too. I just think it won't end well for him," Cody replied, "And he's let Sheamus bareback him."  
"In that case, we wrap it. If he doesn't like it, tough," Sami suggested.  
"Good plan," Cody said, pecking him on the cheek, "He'll have to stop bouncing on home turf dick once Cesaro comes back."  
"As if that'll deter Fergal?! He'll probably persuade them both to DP or spitroast him!" snorted Sami, "He might have gotten you to bully Claudio but he was as thirsty for him as I was. He was jealous as fuck when he found out about our little fling."  
"So Finny's wanted Cesaro's D all along, hmmmm?" Cody rubbed his chin cutely, "Thank for this tea Sami."  
"Just don't use it against him for God's sake. Can I tell you something while it's just us?" Sami asked, "I actually prefer fucking you to Fergal. I think it's because you're more my height and closer in age. No shade on Fergal..."  
"And plus we're main roster players," Cody said, "I like you Sami."  
"I like you too."  
More kisses.  
"Actually," Sami gave him a wicked grin, "It's because I know that if I fuck you I get your dick afterwards."  
"Good work is always rewarded," Cody smirked.  
A knock sounded on the door.  
"I bet it's Eden," Sami said, "Er....hello?"  
"Open up boys!" came an Irish trill.  
"Speak of the demon," Cody grinned.  
"Just a minute Fergal," Sami said, getting to his feet and shameleslly padding naked to open the door.  
And in sashayed Queen Finn himself, in just some blue, black and white CR7 briefs. Looking as hot as ever. Freshly showered and generally feeling exhilirated and cheeky.  
"HI!" he trilled, bouncing onto the bed and onto Cody.  
"Hi Finny, mind your bony limbs, I'm tender," pouted Cody, cuddling and kissing him as Sami returned to the bed.  
"I can smell Sami on you," Finn giggled before leaping onto the redhead, "Hey you."  
"Hey trouble," Sami replied, nuzzling the little cutie, "How was Sheamus?"  
"Can;'t believe he could go for an hour," sighed Finn, nestling between his favourite boys in the world. Yay for three-way snuggles!   
"Probably cos you made him?" Sami scoffed.  
"Well..." Finn smiled, "So I hear they scrapped the Amell match. I need to go have a wee word with Trips cos that just is NOT on."  
"Finny," Cody said, "It;'s fine. Not that I don't appreciate it..."  
"You need a Wrestlemania singles match," Finn scowled.  
"I'm happy if it means I get to play with Sami in a title scramble," Cody shrugged, "Even more when it's a ladder. Finny, stop touching."  
"Soz," grinned Finn, "When you're in between two naked hunks it's only natural for a boy's hands to wander."  
He reached over to touch Sami up. The redhead slapped his hand away.  
"I'm spent," Sami said, climbing off the bed to slip on his jockstrap. Dat ASS. The Irishman and Georgian both shamelessly checked out the pale bubble butt, "You gonna try and talk to Dean again later Coddles?"  
Finn rolled his eyes.  
"Really?" he raised his eyebrow like a true shady queen, "You're seriously gonna try and make fetch happen with that mess?"  
"We were close at one point," Cody climbed off the bed too as Finn's hand was subtly stroking his thigh and getting closer to his cock again, "I can't make you like him Finny. I feel bad about throwing him under a bus in Chicago."  
"You don't need him sweets, you have us," Finn said, "We're all you need."  
"Don't be so possessive Fergal," ordered Sami.  
"OK for you, you're on the main roster, I only get to see you on Mondays," Finn pouted.  
"It's Wrestlemania Axxess?" Cody sassed, "You'll get me all week Finny. Plus I'll be at Takeover."  
He was picking up a towel and about to grab a shower. Before either of the other boys could follow him in, he locked the door.  
"Calm it Fergal," Sami said sternly.  
"Well what's he playing at? Ambrose threw it back in HIS face!" Finn spat.  
"Probably because of you!" Sami said, "Look, let's not go through this mess again. There's no law saying any of us can't have friends outside of the Three Amigos setup."  
"But what can Ambrose offer him?"  
"Do you get jealous of his Nicky Clan?"  
"No!"  
"Then stop it Fergal."  
"Well PARDON ME." Finn rolled over on the bed stroppily, pointedly keeping his back to Sami and huffing like a petulant teenager.  
Sami rolled his eyes.  
He padded towards the bathroom and knocked the door.  
"Sorry Codes, I have to go to the bathroom," he said.  
"Give a me a sec..." came a grunt before the sound of the lavatory flushing. Ah. The necessary post-bareback...yeah. One thing they did keep private from one another were those habits. You could be TOO close to someone.   
The bathroom door unlocked and Sami padded inside.  
Cody politely turned away.  
"If it's a sit down job I'm out," he said.  
"I don't actually need the bathroom," Sami whispered as he shut the door and locked it, "Came in cos his royal highness has got a face on."  
"I know, hence why I'm showering. I know what games he's trying to play and I'm not having it."  
"If you need me to step in.." offered Sami.  
"It's cool," Cody replied, switching the shower on.  
"I wasn't finished....I meant...If you need to me step in there and help soap your sexy ass up?" Sami smiled.  
Cody smiled back.  
"Be warned you may wake something up," he giggled.  
"Oh that's cool. I may have a tender ass and empty balls but my hands and mouth are still working," Sami smirked back, "Damn your body.."  
Cody's lean form stepped gracefully into the shower. Sami peeled his jock off and followed him inside.

* * *

  
Meanwhile, in the bedroom, Finn was listening. What games? Bollocks. They just wanted to continue their fun without him. Fine. Whatever. He had Sheamus to play with. Plus his FIANCE Wade. Screw them. WHy did he bother? He KNEW Sami and Cody would grow to prefer each other now the redhead had joined the main roster.   
Actually. He was the Boss, damnit. HE was the NXT CHAMPION. He was the only Amigo to HAVE A TITLE.  
He sashayed defiantly into the bathroom, shedding his briefs.  
"Gonna play without me?" he said, in that falsely sweet voice.  
"Barely enough room for two of us," Sami said.  
"Oh you'll manage. I'm only wee," Finn said, barging into the fairly ample-sized shower, "Why don't you wanna be around me?"  
The younger men shared a look. Damn. He didn't miss a trick.  
"It's not that Finny," Cody sighed, "It's just...we don't think this Sheamus mess is a good idea. You'll get hurt."  
"I'm Irish. I'm not as wimpy as you think."  
"Cody's right," Sami put in, "It might be a thrill now but when Wade finds out...it won't just be Sheamus whose head he'll kick in."  
"It'll be yours. Especially after you almost choked him out when Big Fat Miz flirted with him," Cody reminded Finn, "Gurl. Just break it to Wade that you're bored of his dick and put him out his misery."  
"I like the rush cheating gives me."  
"You mean you like having one over on Wade," Sami said, "Fergal. Stop. Now. Start acting your age and take ownership of yourself. It's OK to be 35.."  
"SHUT UP!!!" Finn covered his ears, "I'm 34 you insensitive ginger cunt!!"  
"You don't have to be a father of teenagers in your mid-30s anymore, it's not Catholic Ireland," Sami went on, "You're free to be who you want. You don't have to be tied down!"  
"I don't want to be but I have to have a ring on me finger cos I'm the only one left without one in my family!!" Finn screamed.  
"Suppose it's different in Ireland," Sami said, "But hey. If you want to keep stringing Wade along be our guest. Just don't expect to play with us anymore."  
"Sami.." Cody groaned.  
"Don;'t suppose you want me in your bed anymore anyway," snarled FInn, "Seems like you two have gotten pretty close without me in the way. So sorry to be a hindrance to your enviable COUPLEY sex life."  
He turned to storm out the shower.  
"Just a minute," snarled Sami, "You better get it into your head Devitt right now - just stop putting words in people's fucking mouths because of your petty jealousies! You wanted to play around with Sheamus and that's cool. It's your life. But don't get pissy because Codes and I get to see each other more. We could be jealous you prefer Sheamus to us! But we're not!"  
Finn was about to issue a fierce diatribe back but...as usual, Sami had managed to disarm all the bitchy anger and petulance from him. He sighed heavily.   
"Sowwy..." he mumbled.  
"Come here you little drama queen," Cody said, "Group hug."  
"Naked group hug," Sami grinned.  
The three hunks embraced tenderly under the gushing warm shower.

* * *

  
"Not tonight man," grunted Roman Reigns, pacing the floor of the locker room, trying to get in the zone ready to be brutalised by the Brooklyn crowd.  
"But Rome..." Dean Ambrose pleaded, "You promised."  
"Yeah well, it depends on how much they roast me out there," Roman replied, "I told ya man, we had a deal. We can have a bit of fun but that's all it is. NSA, I believe you gays call it."  
"We're not an alien species Rome."  
"ANyway, shouldn't you be keeping up with Rollins as he'll be in town for Mania," Roman said, "We already went back on our shit by fucking more than once."  
"I can't help it if seeing you demolish Triple H with a plasma TV and yanking him out of SUVs turns me on," Dean shrugged with a cheeky smile, "And you could have said no. Fact is Rome, you enjoy screwing me and you may be a bit bisexual."  
"Ambrose I swear to God.." Roman was exasperate. His nerves were already shot to pieces and Dean was really testing his patience tonight. Yes he shouldn't have gone back to Dean for more but road life was tough and the road to Wrestlemania always left Superstars feeling the tension. Casual hookups among the roster seemed to be most common at this time. Roman noted that he'd seen Miz hanging off a different member of the company every night these past four weeks. Referees, road agents, you name it. Anyone who needed a bit of relief hit Miz up. Roman found it repulsive, but he understood why. And plus fucking a dude was so different and novel to the Samoan former champ. And plus he kinda got off on how Dean worshipped his body. He was a different animal to Rollins.  
Dean couldn't help himself. Fucking Roman was keeping his mind off his broken friendship with Cody. And because Roman was a fucking SEX GOD. For a newbie he knew how to handle Dean. And plus he was bigger than Seth. Sorry Seth. Also Dean was trying to prove a point to those fucking Three AMigo bitches that he could get men on the side too.  
"You'll what? Rome?"  
Roman turned and got in Dean's face, hissing through his nose.  
Dean was getting harder. Fuck. Roman left him a mess of hormones. His asshole was twitching in his rumpled blue jeans (he had a jock on in case Roman fancied taking his fury at the smarky Brooklyn crowd out on Dean later)   
"Weren't you gonna make things up with Rhodes tonight?" snapped Roman.  
"That bitch?!" sassed Dean, "WHo told you that?"  
"You did this morning in the gym," Roman said, "Get yo ass out of here and go make friends."  
"But I want to support you."  
"You can support me by watching my stuff on the monitor man. I need a coffee."  
"Let me get you one."  
"Oh for...." Roman was done. Seriously. He stomped out of the locker room and slammed the door.  
Dean huffed. Damnit. Was he putting all his eggs in one basket with Roman? He had a HUGE match with Lesnar to prep for on Sunday. And whislt he had been putting his heart and soul into training, he was also spending perhaps too much time with his buddy Roman. But Cody was too in Balor's pocket to give a shit about him. Especially now the Three Amigos were fucking each other regularly. Dean liked Zayn a lot when he didn't have his cronies with him but he didn't trust him cos he was also, fucking Balor and Cody.  
He huffed once more and stomped out into the corridor towards Catering. After loading a plate with his usual chicken wings and singing his newly-invented Catherine Zeta Jones ditty to himself, he reluctantly made his way to The Amigos Table. Damn why did they have to have their bodyguards of Paige et al there?   
"Oh hi Dean! Long time no see!" Paige remarked, looking particularly pretty with silver streaks in her long ebony hair.  
"Sup Paige," Dean grunted.  
The sea of women, which consisted of Paige, Summer, Brie Bella and Emma (nice surprise) at this time, parted to reveal Cody, Sami and Finn. All scowling at him. Especially Finn.  
"Piss off you ugly piece of trash," Finn hissed out the side of his mouth.  
Sami side-eyed him.  
Cody elbowed him curtly.  
"Owww..." he complained.  
"Shut it Finny," Cody spat, "What brings you here Dean?"  
"Cut the bullshit Cody," Dean was NOT here for their diva crap, "I want to talk."  
"Anything you can say to me, can be said here," Cody folded his arms. His guard was up despite feeling bad about being mean to Dean.  
"You got five minutes," Finn added.  
"You've got no business here Balor so why don't you run along back to NXT?" clapped back Dean, unafraid. This affair with Roman was giving him his old toughness and strength back.  
"If you guys are gonna have a fight, we're going," Brie said.  
"I came back to avoid the drama," Emma said to Summer.  
"Girl, wherever Finn is, drama is, he's the biggest Total Diva of them all," Summer replied.  
The other women slowly walked away.  
Finn scrambled over the table and got in Dean's face. The Lunatic Fringe had a good few inches over the scrappy little Demon.   
"Why don't you run along to a cosmetic surgeon bitch?!" Finn snarled.  
"Why don't you go and get your daily dose of Triple H's cum?" Dean snapped.  
"NEWSFLASH!!" screeched Finn shrilly, "WE ALL KNOW YOU'RE NOW REIGNS' SIDE HOE BITCH!"  
Dean blanched.  
Cody's jaw dropped. DEAN? He thought it was just a tumblr thing or vicious backstage rumour. Dean's face said it all. Why?  
"Trying to get Reigns over via your snatch juice?!" Finn continued, "Talent is NOT sexually transmitted, boo."  
Cody facepalmed. Oh GOD. Finn stop. Please.  
"That shut you up," Sami added.  
"I wanted to speak to Cody. Not his lackeys." mumbled Dean, determined to remain defiant.  
"I'm the NXT Champion!" Finn spat.  
"Well Zayn?" Dean turned to the fuming redhead, "THought not. Try not to injure yourself in front of 100 thousand fans on Sunday whilst doing your entrance. Now. Cody?"  
Cody huffed and got to his feet.  
"What Dean? You've just come to shade my friends. You know, something you used to be?" deadpanned the ravenette, shadily raising one perfectly manicured eyebrow, "Ain't gonna work. I'm not letting you take me into the bathroom so you can climb onto my dick to repair your ego."  
SMACK.  
Dean had had enough and slapped Cody around the face. Hard. The ravenette stumbled and held his chin, his blue eyes flashing.  
"Oh no she didn't," Finn snarled, shielding a now incensed Cody from Dean, "You just made the biggest mistake of your life, Loony Bin."  
"Yes you did," Sami added, cracking his knuckles, "You'll be sorry."  
"Nice chainsaw Funk gave ya," Finn sneered.  
"Yeah wasn't it just," Sami said, "He;s taken a bread knife to the forehead before."  
"So a chainsaw would be....an upgrade?" Finn had a bloodcurdling smile now.  
Dean backed slowly away. But the two NXT upstarts were cornering him.  
"You don't just slap Dream's boy and expect to get away with it," Sami went on.  
Finn reached into his pocket.  
Suddenly he aimed a smart punch at Dean, catching squarely on his left cheek, sending him careering down to the lino. A sharp pain stung Dean's cheek. He felt it...blood?  
Finn was holding a plastic fork in his fist. He'd slipped it into his pocket when he heard Dean approach. Blood was already on his mind even before Dean had slapped Cody.  
"You're fucking insane," gasped Dean, "I could have you fired for this."  
"Cute, but psycho, that's me bitch," Finn's eyes flashed, "You're lucky. Last cunt I got with one of these, found out he could no longer have babies."  
"So watch your back Ambrose. Because we'll be there." Sami warned him.  
"Have fun with Lesnar." Finn sashayed happily away, his point made. And he had some other business to take care of.  
Dean tried to appeal to Sami. So much for thinking Zayn was all right, huh.   
"What?" the redhead curtly spat, "Don't pick fights you can't win, Ambrose. Pussy."  
He stomped off in the same direction FInn had gone.  
Leaving Dean and Cody.  
Cody helped Dean up wordlessly. He then picked up a paper napkin and handed it to Dean for the small cut on his face.  
"I shouldn't have hit you," mumbled Dean.  
"You shouldn't have shaded my friends," Cody spat, "And why the fuck should I listen to you when you raised your hand to me?"  
"I snapped....you provoked me."  
"You needed telling straight Dean."  
"FOr fucks sake Cody!" erupted Dean, "Why can't we just be friends? Just cos Balor seems permananetly attached to your dick..."  
"There you go again, always coming for Finny," Cody said, "Why are you so obsessed with him?"  
"Can't you see he's just USING YOU?!!" Dean cried, "He's not your friend! He just wants to be your lackey cos everyone in the company respects you. If you left tomorrow he'd forget you ever existed. He'd sell you and Zayn down the river to get into the main event!"  
"Dean you're jealous."  
"OF WHAT?!"  
"Because I find FInny hot and I don't find you hot. That's why. You wanted to sleep with me. I turned you down. You can't handle that I've slept with Finny and Sami. That's all."  
"Fuck you."  
"I told you, you ain't my type. Anyhoo, looks like you're getting enough dick of your own. Suppose you and Roman had to get it on at some point. Can't imagine why. I've seen his wife."  
"Your wife's beautiful yet you seem to want to poke an ugly little frog man and a fucking ginger," snarled Dean.  
"At least with Finny and Sami, if I have to top I know it would still touch the sides!!" clapped back Cody, "I've seen your disgusting Xtube videos. I don't do fisting or large toys. BLECH."  
"You're a cunt," hissed Dean.  
"Your cunt is sloppy," Cody snapped.  
"SAYS YOU?!" screamed Dean, "You call ME a whore but you've banged half the fucking roster!!"  
"CHange the record Ambrose. Listing my sex partners currently still employed here is not gonna make me want to screw you."  
Dean knew he'd lost this fight again. What was the point? Fuck Cody. And fuck his lackey team. Maybe, just maybe, Miz and Graves were right after all. Dean should have a chat with them.   
One thing that Dean did take comfort in, was that at least half the main roster hated Balor as well.   
Screw them all and their high school cheerleader mentalities damnit.

* * *

  
**NXT Takeover, 1 April 2016, Dallas, TX**

  
Two days before the big showdown, the atmosphere backstage at the arena was already abuzz. Tonight was the night NXT got to shine. Many fans were speculating that tonight would be a better show than Mania itself. The card boasted the in-WWE-ring debut of one of TNA's formerly biggest stars, Austin Aries as well as former Bullet Club (and soon to be Balor Club) member Shinsuke Nakamura.  
To come and support the developmental brand, a few main roster players were in the stands. Naturally, Cody was going to watch his fellow amigos SLAY, whilst Paige and Becky Lynch were also with him to support Becky's fellow horsewoman Bayley and Becky's former coach Finn.  
However it was a good few hours before bell so Paige, Becky and Cody decided to go hang out backstage. Cody had noted the girls were unusually quiet today and seemed unresponsive to his attempts at conversation. Had he done something wrong? Had the Dean incident reached their ears via illicit, twisting means?  
It soon came clear when they located Sami, who was of course with a beautifully-painted Finn Balor. Who was in tears.  
As soon as Paige and Becky approached, FInn ran at them and the three of them enveloped in a furious hug, sobs and sniffles sounding from within.  
"What's happened?" asked a worried Cody.  
"Kris Travis passed away," Sami said grimly.  
"Oh....I'm sorry," Cody replied.  
"Group hug," Sami said.  
The Georgian and the Canadian hugged the others. It was horrible when anyone in the industry was lost.

* * *

  
A while later, the little company were in the arena's Catering, the mood lifted a little once the excitement for the Takeover show drew closer.  
"So who did Fergal's paint?" asked Becky, "Because that is way too good to be your handiwork Sami."  
"A professional artist, as the Boss I get only the best," Finn blew camply on his nails. He looked so strange just sat there all painted up, browsing his phone. He had a hell of match with Joe planned but now it was jsut about being with his favourite people in the world. And keeping Austin Aries AWAY from the likes of Corey Graves. With Sami on the main roster this job wasn't easy.  
"Oh! Sorry I wasn't up to your exceedingly high standards?!" huffed Sami, folding his arms.  
"You might be amazing in bed but your airbrush work is distinctly lacking darlin," Finn crossed one smooth leg camply over the other.  
"If you three want us to fuck off?" deadpanned Paige.  
"NO STAY!" Cody grabbed her arm.  
A short, handsome, bearded man walked by their table at that point.  
"Austin, get yo ass here!" Sami ordered.  
Austin smiled as he caught Sami's eye and walked over.  
"Hey!" he waved at them all, "Oh sup Stardust. Knight. Knox."  
"Not the indies now," Cody rolled his eyes.  
"Who pissed in your Icon Meal?" Austin clapped back.  
"How is that little cunt Mathews?" COdy was unable to stop himself.  
Austin just smirked.   
"Not sure, every time I saw him his head was that far up Dixie Carter's ass," sassed Austin, "My question is. Why? Why would you even bother?"  
Cody was not ready for this. Another respected indie talent and free agent who also happened to possess fabulous, Amigo-like qualities? YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAS.  
"I told you Austin was amazing, sweets," grinned FInn.  
"We go back a while," Sami added.  
"He's just Jacob Cass to me," Cody said with the sassy pout on his face.  
"Oh she thinks she's smart," camped Austin, Z-snapping him.  
"ExCUSE ME, princess, that's my thing," Cody got to his feet.  
"Oh sit your arse down Little COdy," Paige giggled, "I don't think Aries is coming for your weave yet."  
"Give it time," Austin grinned.  
"We all know the real queen of WWE is over there with his fancypants new paint," Becky said.  
"Thank you Bex, you are dismissed to go catch up with Bayley now," Finn said, "And you Saraya. It's boys time."  
"Yeah don;t you need to phone sex Summer?" chimed in Sami.  
"AHEM.." Cody cleared his throat.  
"Just remember my mum is in town," Paige warned him.  
"The threat still stands Sami," grinned Cody.  
Sami was silenced. Damnit. He tried!  
Paige and Becky left unwillingly and then Austin parked himself across their vacated seats, kickpadded legs on Becky's.  
Cody was still not taking this in. ANother Finn. Jesus. One was enough.   
"So GURL," he said to Finn, "Is Wade not coming to see you slay?"  
"Nope. Bastard. Would much rather hang out with (he put on a fake Cockney accent) the lads to go for beers (he dropped it) than watch his fiance wrestle."  
"AS IF?!" squealed Austin, "You told me as long as SHE (he pointed to Cody) was here nobody else mattered. You're more pissed you can't climb onto Sheamus' dick."  
"Finny have you been telling all of NXT?!" spluttered Cody.  
"Duh?!" Finn gave him a withering look.  
"Fergal's tongue is much like his asshole," Sami smirked.  
"Y'all just jealous basic bitches," Finn sniffed, "Well seeing as I have no postmatch dick to bounce on..."  
"Soz, Stephen is in town," sighed Cody, eyes becoming hearts.  
A flash of jealousy on Sami's face which was noted by Finn who smiled to himself. Oh yes bitch. Feel the burn.   
"You still trying to make Amell and you a thing? Queen, points for persistently trying to make irrelevance happen," sassed Austin.  
"Watch your mouth newbie," snarled Cody.  
"WInd your neck in Austin," Finn said.  
"Sorry queen, forgot he's the possessor of the golden dick around here," Austin opened his bottle of water and sipped it like he was on Drag Race.  
Buzz.  
Cody looked at his phone.  
From: Finny  
He acts the big bitch cos hes trying to impress you. I have some hot tea on him *wink emoji* *frog emoji* *coffee emoji*  
Oooooh!  
And Cody bet he knew WHAT this tea was. Hehehehe. He wasn't even mad anymore.  
"So is it true you bedded Hugo or was it Rat Skank lying again?" Sami added to break the silence.  
"Graves' pressed ass is just jealous because that hot Brit hit me up on Grindr and not him," Austin said idly.  
"So you and your man still in an open relationship?" Sami persisted.  
"Of course, we knew what it would mean when I jumped ship," Austin pouted, "He may have come to see me tonight."  
"Open relationships are the best," Cody said, "I'll agree with you on that, Jacob."  
"Nice try boo, Jacob Cass jokes stopped being funny in 2012," clapped back Austin.  
Oh this was fun. The cute ravenette was only getting started with this pretender to his throne in hell.  
"So when did you fuck my ex, Jacob?" Cody sassed, Z-snapping him, "Were you planning on telling me now or never?"  
Austin blanched. DAMN YOU DEVITT! Was NOTHING sacred?! BITCH!  
Finn facepalmed. Nothing got past Cody's superhuman powers of observation did it? Was he that obvious?  
"As soon as your ass dumped him?" Austin replied, "And he realised he could no longer compete with Rob Terry's dick for Robbie E's bussy. I mean, big Welsh bodybuilder vs shrimpy McMahon cast-off? Why bother?"  
"Well you must have wanted a piece of it, how desperate for dick were you?" Cody sneered.  
"Was curious to see how good his game was seeing as he got a big jock like you wet for the dick for that many years," Austin replied, "Have to hand it to him, he could throw it down and nice thickness. But you could tell he was a recently-converted top from full time bottom slut. Zero finesse."  
"Imma let you finish but you told me he made you cum like a train," FInn said triumphantly.  
Sami just shook his head. Austin and Finn together in training before he left for the main roster were soooo trying. And he knew Austin was after Hugo so that was why he'd finally given in and had Hugo before Austin could! Oh it was bitchy drama everywhere in the WWE male locker rooms!  
"Bitch I already hate you for spilling tea on me to him cos you're crazy on his dick," Austin Z-snapped Finn, "So don't test me today. FYI I was that backed up even Fatt Hardy could have done me and I would have cum."  
"You must have been desperate then Jacob," Cody sassed, "Cos that doesn't sound like the Josh Mathews I was tied to for years."  
"Maybe because I'm in his height and weight class and you were too chicken shit to find a top your own size bitch?" screeched Austin.  
"Yeah keep trying shortie," Cody gave him a Maryse hand, "You'll never be me. But Imma let that go because you're fucking legit in the squared circle and a long overdue talent signing."  
"I can't believe y'all so thirsty for Josh fucking Mathews!" snorted Sami, "Even Fergal was interested at one point!"  
"To see what he had that I hadn't?!" Finn pouted.  
"We hooked up again a week later," Austin added, "And I realised how shit he was in bed. I had to finish myself off LONG after he nutted. Either I'm doing stuff wrong or you must have been with some serious duds to find that good sex."  
"Anyone can fake it in bed," Cody said sniffily, "What makes you think I was genuine?"  
"Like he fakes that he hates topping yet he can make me speak in tongues," Finn sighed.  
"That's not difficult. You're the easiest hole in professional wrestling Devitt," Austin gave him a Maryse hand of his own.  
"And me, he touches parts of me that few men have," Sami added, "Plus newly vers here and he can't get enough of me. So there."  
Cody couldn't help but smile. YAAAAAAS. Check him out being openly rated for his ability in bed! He even didn;t mind being given good marks for his topping talent.  
"Probably hasn't had his bussy torn in two properly since the year dot so he's used to inferior dick," Austin sassed, "Don't big yoself up just yet Zayn."  
"Bye Felicia," Cody was FIFTY SHADES OF DONE. He idly kicked the leg of the steel chair Austin was sat on and sent it flying.  
Snorts from the boys. Austin did have a tendency to get too big for his wrestling boots. He was red as he picked himself up.  
"Go find Corbin," Finn said, "And then come back when you're ready to apologise to Cody."  
"Sorry," mumbled Austin before stomping away, embarrassed.  
"Another basic bitch that thinks he can challenge me," Cody sniffed, "Another flash in the pan who'll be gone within a year. NEXT."  
"He's so ashamed that he hooked up with Josh twice," FInn said, "He really respects you sweets. Putting the big act on to impress you."  
"Remind you of anyone?" Sami chimed in.  
Finn flipped him off. MEAN!   
"FUnny way of showing it and if that bish thinks he's gotten me pressed by riding my ex's dick then he's got hella learning to do," Cody snorted, "I couldn't care less who Mathews porks in the reductive, sinking ship of irrelevance that is TNA."  
"TNFlop," Finn agreed.  
"So who's his man?" Cody asked, "Cos this guy must be one HELL of a stud to keep that hot mess at simmering point."  
"Who do you think? Josh really never talk about TNA?" asked Sami.  
"I never let him cos I don't give a blind fuck about that shitty trainwreck," Cody said, "I dunno. Derrick Bateman....oh sorry, I mean, EC3."  
"Bobby Roode," Finn said.  
"But isn't he....." Cody said.  
"Married with kids," Finn said, "But he never quite could let Austin go. So they have an agreement. Austin's their godfather. Honestly give him another chance sweets. I've seen him with Roode's wee kiddies. He's an absolute doll with them."  
"Just like you with your nephews and nieces," Cody said, "Honestly Sami Finny was so cute he made me want to pet him when he was acting the crazy gay uncle in Ireland."  
"Just a shame the real Fergal's a cock mad ho-bag," smirked Sami, "I hate to leave you two alone but I have to catch up with Nakamura."  
"That's OK," Finn said, "Tell Joe I'll be with him shortly."  
Sami padded away.  
"AHEM!" barked Cody, getting to his feet.  
"YES SAMUEL!" screamed Finn, "Where do you think you're skiving to?"  
"To see Nakamura?" Sami's tone indicated he found them incredibly stupid.  
"You forgot something," Cody pouted, tapping his cheek and making a kiss-kiss sound.  
"Oh sorry..." the redhead sighed, pecking him. Before going to Finn and doing the same.  
"You're excused," grinned the Irishman.  
They watched Sami walk away.  
"His booty gets bigger every day, how?" Cody breathed.  
"He'll be as big as Cena in the back soon enough," remarked Finn, "More to grab when he's drilling me."  
"Oh he throws it down best from the back," Cody said.

* * *

  
**Wrestlemania, AT &T Stadium, Dallas, TX, 3 April 2016**

  
Tonight was the big night. THe night everyone was waiting for. It was finally here.  
Backstage, the pre-show was in full swing. Everyone, men and women alike had planned eye-catching Wrestlemania attires, all vying to be the lasting memory the fans took home with them.  
Ryback and Kalisto had been on. Someone had to go first. And it was pretty awkward to see still so many empty seats.  
Cody was in Catering in front of a monitor, having sat through the first two pre-show matches. It was time for divas now. Well 'Team Total Divas' vs 'Team BAD and Blond'. Cody was praying this wasn't going to be a mess. With such promotion on Sasha, Becky and Charlotte's match, and with Lita's announcement to come following this....he had his gloved fingers crossed.  
Naturally he was already in his brand new attire. The stars were replaced by so-iconic yellow polka dots. What else was needed? He may not have had that one-on-one match with Stephen (who he'd spend a beautiful night with after the Hall Of Fame and enjoyed a smutty champagne breakfast with this morning) but he still had a Mania match. With Sami. One of his amigos. YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAS. TIME TO SLAY.  
Speaking of slayage, Sami perched next to him.  
"Hey you," Cody said, "Can't wait for this. Where's Finny."  
"Unbelievably, with Wade," Sami said, "I know, shocking isn't it? He's had a bit of a face on cos he knows you're off limits till Amell goes back to Hollywood."  
"Look!! THERE HE IS!!" Cody squealed, as he spied Stephen in the crowd, even in the wide shots he had no trouble picking out his beloved actor with his signature backturned Snapback, "Doesn't he look FINE AS FUCK?!"  
"If he's so amazing why do you keep coming to me?" teased Sami.  
"Because he has his own life. I can't not keep him in mine though," Cody sucked his thumb, giving Sami big doleful eyes, "You can understand that."  
"As long as you're happy then my conscience is clear," Sami replied, "And I need to get something off my chest like right now...oh my GOD. Rat Skank's jacket."  
"I KNOW RIGHT?!" squealed Cody, howling with mirth, "What the fuck is that mess?! Does he actually think he's serving some form of style in that thing?! They're actually LETTING him interview the public in it?!"  
"He looks like a cruise ship singer!!" Sami crowed.  
"No!" spluttered Cody, "He looks like a small town bingo hall caller!!"  
"The definition of tacky mediocrity! Just like his wrestling ability was!" Sami finished.  
"Whereas your wrestling ability is just like your bedroom skills," COdy said.  
"I know Amell's here but a pre Mania makeout could ease things up?" replied Sami.  
"Go on then," hissed Cody, pulling Sami to him and they fiercely kissed, Cody climbing onto Sami and grinding their mevlar and tight-covered bulges together.  
"Oh god I'm so tense..." Sami moaned, "I had to make do with Pornhub, the vibrator and my toy last night whilst you were getting it on with Amell and Fergal was with, well...whomever."  
"Mania day I'm like a loaded gun," Cody whimpered, "I came twice this morning, once over Stephen's chest...and I still had enough to um...hehehe....well he begged me to remind him what bottoming felt like. So he got a second load up his ass...Hehehe....ohmygosh...seriously.....Sami...mmm...,stop...I'm in danger of messing up my mevlar!"  
Sami looked over his shoulder.  
"We got time to disappear?"   
"No! Divas match is on in two minutes!" Cody climbed off him.  
"I can't sit through it with this," Sami pointed the bulge in his tights.  
"Wait till its finished then I'll suck you dry," Cody offered.  
"I need more physicality," moaned Sami.  
"You need to be on your A-game girl," ordered Cody, "14 years you've waited for this moment. Don't waste it by thinking about dick."

* * *

  
Behind a wires box in the corridor...  
"Ohhh yeah!! Fuck me! Fuck me!" moaned a cute Irishman.  
"Missed me?" snarled a dark haired Brit.  
Finn Balor was on his back, legs wrapped around League Of Nations member and his unknowingly cuckolded fiance, Wade Barrett. Any dick at Wrestlemania was fair game. Even if it was his boring fiance. And hey he was horny and it was better than a wank.  
"Why don't you fuck me...aahhhh!!!.......no more darlin?"  
"Been...oh fuck yeah man....busy.."  
Wade snapped his hips hard to drive this home. Finn always told him to sod off whenever he tried to instigate sex. He was amazed he;'d managed to get him to drop his pants tonight at fucking Wrestlemania. There was potential talk of the Balor Club debuting. So Finn was in his Balor Club attire.  
Well the trunks were discarded on the side for necessary arsehole access but everything else was on him. Finn did enjoy wrestling gear sex.   
Wade's trunks were simply pushed down to his knees as he continued to work out his pre-match tension.  
And because he never got any bloody sex he wasn't gonna last.  
So Finn had better make the most of it damnit.  
Wade contonued to pound, more focused on getting off than pleasing Finn. And the little Irish minx had realised this. He clenched his hole tight.  
"Ohhh fuck..." growled Wade.  
"I am not a fleshlight you thoughtless oaf," Finn spat, yanking Wade to him and forcing his tongue into his mouth.  
Wade kissed his fiance before continuing to fuck.  
"Soz love...ain't got....oh fuck m'close....time.."  
"All the time in the world.."  
"Oh shut up and take my dick."  
What was a light hearted comment in Wade's head was now a stake to Finn's heart. THAT WAS IT. He was gonna dump Wade after Wrestlemania wrapped. But first, he was gonna have a word with a couple of local legends rumoured to be appearing on the show later...

* * *

  
Finn finally caught up with his amigos just as the women's tag wrapped.  
"What?! Was it on now?" he cried, adjusting his trunks.  
"About time Finny..."  
"You've missed it Fergal," Sami sighed.  
"I thought.....oh FUCK!" Finn stomped the floor, "Fucks sake!!"  
"I did say wait till after the show before going on the prowl.." Cody sighed.  
"Who won? Was it a mess?" Finn stropped.  
"Brie got the win after a sick transition into the Yes Lock," COdy said, "Was good. Paige took a kicking. Eva was passable. Even Lana looked half decent. Team BAD and Blonde's outfits were all on fleek. Summer's lowlights gave me life."  
"Look at Fashionista there," giggled Sami, "You can watch it back on the network during a piss break like Ambrose vs Lesnar."  
"But it's not the same!" Finn moaned, "It wasn't even GOOD sex."  
"Well Sheamus probably had his mind on his match," Cody said, "Why did you miss Brie's retirement match for a backstage fumble?"  
"It was fucking Stuart. Dear God I don't care how heartless it makes me, he is getting the elbow tonight," Finn snapped, "I missed a women's match for HIM. He pestered and pestered and I gave in. For what?! Terrible sex? Barely kissed me. USed me as a fucking fleshlight. And when he shot his wad, pulled out. I HAD TO FINISH MYSELF OFF!"  
"Oh that's fair grounds in my book," Sami shrugged.  
"Maybe I'll dump him just as he's about to go out later," Finn said with a truly evil grin, "And then I'll tell him his best friend was ten times the fuck he was. And that two bottoms can satisfy me more than he could. Ooh is that Lita in the ring?"  
"Oh yeah, her announcement!" Cody said.  
Finn perched across both their laps like he was their child.  
"Fergal, anyone told you how evil you can be?" Sami said.  
"Ssssh a queen is talking," Finn said as Lita began to speak. The boys watched her impassioned speech about the much-deserved equal billing the newly-named WWE Women's Division now had. And then.....  
"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAS!!"  
All three boys squealed like excited kids as the wraps were taken off the new WWE Women's Championship.  
ABout freaking TIME.  
"Bex will look FIERCE in that," gushed Finn.  
"I think Sasha will," Sami said.  
"We all know Charlotte will snatch and it will have Graves and Mess SO pressed," Cody said, getting to his feet, "Let's go find Brie."  
It wasn't hard to find her.  
She was hugging Nikki fiercely, accompanied by Paige and Natalya.  
"Thank you Brie, thank you Brie," Cody began to chant before diving in to hug her tight.  
"I'm gonna miss you so much," she wept into his shoulder, "You were one of the most entertaining people to ever work with.."  
"We should have worked together more," he said, "THat transition was everything. I think you even outdid Dee Bee."  
He let her go so Finn could hug her.  
"Look after my sister when she returns," she mumbled into his chest.  
"Oh whilst Nikki's here she's one of us," Finn assured her, "Promise us you';ll keep sending jam."  
"She'll be busy working to being a mom," Sami said, hugging Brie.  
"Where are OUR hugs boys?" pouted Paige, "I took abuse from Lana out there!"  
"Sorry Paige...we thought you might be more interested in Summer's fierce new hair," Cody said, hugging her.  
"Mum's looking for you Samuel," she teased, leaving Cody and going to huge Sami.  
"So you'll hold me until she comes and breaks my legs?" Sami pouted.  
"Should have been nicer shouldn't you?" Finn smirked, "Nattie, you are now under orders to wear that outfit at all times."  
"He's on the turn, watch out Nattie," chimed in Nikki.  
"SO who are we rooting for later?" asked Cody.  
"Bex. Natch," Finn said, "No more to be said. She will slay."  
"I think Yo Gurl Sasha is a shoe in to snatch," Cody said, "And by the way, Finny's faking it. He missed your match."  
"ARSEHOLE!" Finn went scarlet.  
"I wonder why?" snarked Paige.  
"It's OK, it's only a Total Divas snack break," Nikki snarked.  
"Nicole.." Brie gave her sister the side-eye.  
Awkward.  
"Anyhoo," Sami said loudly, "Let's go get food. And drag Rat Skank for his heinous fashion sense."  
"He looks like a gay bingo caller!" Paige snorted.  
"Renee mentioned a stylist sacking job at the preshow panel," Nattie said, "Haven't seen him yet."  
"Look, look," Sami said, "Monitor...."  
Howls of laughter as Paige, Brie, Nikki and Nattie caught sight of Corey's gaudy jacket for the first time.  
"You should see what Miz is wearing," Nikki said, "I got a mouthful from him when I was waiting to go out."  
"What did he say?" Cody cracked his knuckles with menace.  
"Oh just the usual crap about Brie and how I'll come back even worse than before blah blah," Nikki said, "I would have been bothered but he looks ridiculous."

* * *

  
Later on, the Amigos were shamelessly sat amongst all the other women superstars (it was agreed that the term 'diva' was banned unless it was Total Divas or used as a pejorative towards a bratty male worker from now on) as it was now time to watch the Triple Threat for the Women's Championship.  
First out was Becky.  
And as she made her entrance, sniffles could be heard from a certain small Gaelic cutie.  
"Awwwwwwwww.." Paige hugged him from behind.  
"Bet that's made your year Finny," Cody said.  
"So...freaking proud of her.." Finn wiped his face, "Look at her. That wee girl so full of spunk in 02....now slaying at Wrestlemania. Can't believe it."  
"Bless him, he's got a heart after all," Nattie teased.  
Alicia Fox made a noise.  
Brie gave her a withering look. Alicia needed to get over that. Anyway by the way Finn was conducting himself, Wade would be hers to have again soon.  
Snoop Dogg came out next to rap Sasha's entrance.  
And then The Boss herself appeared. In red long tights.  
"Oh my God she's actually wearing Eddie inspired gear," Cody said, "She better do a frog splash or else I will not go near Finny in front of her again."  
"You do drive a hard bargain," deadpanned Summer Rae, "I still think it's an injustice that neither of you got to snatch Kevin's title."  
"Always next Wrestlemania," Sami shrugged, "I'm not mad that Ryder won."  
"I know he's a crazy bitch hussy for when he chased Cena," Cody said, "But good for Zack. I'm happy for him."  
"If Miz ever tries to start on anyone again, just remind him that he dressed as Liberace for Wrestlemania," Sami stated.  
"Oh I already said to his face that he looked like a bad Elton John tribute act," Nikki chimed in, "He actually couldn't find a reply and walked off."  
"Elton John shaded Madonna and likes Gaga. Only backs wannabes. Just like Mess," Cody said, "Perfect insult Nicole. Not just saying that because you're dating my wife hehehehe."  
"Oh you," Nikki giggled.  
Charlotte made her grand, sweeping entrance, looking absolutely regal.  
"YAAS Charlotte, stick it to the haters," Cody said.  
The match started.  
Epic from start to finish.  
The company of assembled female wrestlers and the Three Amigos were transfixed. It was unlike any other past 'diva match' seen on the main roster. The women were even spoken about on commentary with the same fever as they did about the men. And Sasha hit a sick Frog Splash. Becky was on absolute fire. It was just sheer perfection.  
When Charlotte finally got the submission win thanks to Ric Flair holding back Sasha, there was a standing ovation in the female talent area.  
"Haters gonna hate, Charlotte deserved that," Cody remarked.  
"Totally," agreed Nattie.  
"As long as Bex doesn;t get lost in the shuffle I'm all for it," Finn said.  
"I think Sasha needs us to reward her," Cody grinned.  
"Aww you gonna give her a makeout-o-gram?" teased Nikki.  
"Duh?" Cody said, "For that performance she deserves the world."  
"Let her and Bex celebrate privately first," Finn ordered.  
Charlotte walked in holding her brand new title. Looking completely exhausted and emotional.  
Several minutes of emotive support and platitudes later, she grabbed some water and sank into a chair.  
"Where's Sasha and Becky?" asked Cody.  
"Just being checked over, plus, they were...er...kinda busy," the tall blonde Women's Champion said with a slight smile.  
"Someone's getting a good seeing to later," Paige chimed in.  
"Really?" came an unpleasant voice nobody wanted to hear at the door as Miz, still in his ludicrous gold coat stood there.  
"You really thought you would snatch the Intercontinental title at Mania? Bless," Cody snarked, "With the likes of Sami and Kevin and my good self in that ring we would never have allowed such a travesty to occur."  
"Still better than that mess of an ending," snorted Miz, "Who did you suck to keep that title Boxlotte?"  
"I'd leave if I were you fat-arse," snarled Finn, "Now."  
"Still at least now Blowjob Twin Number One is leaving to go make ugly troll babies, this division has some quality," Miz sneered, "Good riddance Bella. You won't be missed."  
"The only person in the entire world who wanted you for champ was Maryse," Cody snorted, "Nobody else likes you. Awww. Still it's nice to have one supporter instead of none, hey."  
"You lay off my wife you painted asshole.." snarled Miz, stomping in and getting in Cody's face....well he would have if Finn hadn't stuck out his foot and tripped him up.  
Miz stumbled and then Finn pushed him back out the door, with a swift boot up the backside for good measure.  
"Bye Felicia!" he catcalled, "Don't fart on your way out."  
He slammed the door shut and dusted his hands down.  
A standing ovation.  
He bowed and curtsied theatrically.  
"That was like something out of a cartoon!" remarked Emma.  
"Now that's one thing I won't miss," Brie said.

* * *

  
The boos to Roman echoed around the AT&T stadium as Wrestlemania finally wrapped for the night.   
The League Of Nations were all leaving the locker room together and heading out into the parking lot, where Lana was waiting for Rusev.  
After quick exchanges of 'laters' 'see you tomorrow', etc. the Bulgarian brute left.  
"Where the bloody hell's my fiance?" Wade complained.  
"Why don't you ring him?" Sheamus asked, ignoring the twinge of guilt in his stomach. This charade couldn't go on much longer. Seriously. He'd already blocked Finn's number. It was best if they stopped messing around. There'd be a close call soon and Sheamus wasn't ready.   
"Look mate, he'll probably bugger off with Zayn and Rhodes as per usual so can I just ride with you and Berto?" Wade grunted.  
"Sure," Alberto shrugged. His phone buzzed.   
From: Miz  
where are you mexican stallion im waiting *wink emojis* *devil emojis*  
"C'mon then if we're going?" the Mexican grunted.  
"OK OK," groaned Sheamus, "What's the hurry?"  
Secretly he was glad to leave before Finn showed up. And he ached all over. He was also convinced that the burial of Wade from HBK, Stone Cold and Foley wasn't originally on the card and that a certain somebody was responsible. Was Sheamus being paranoid?   
No he wasn't.  
He knew what Finn was capable of. He'd even throw his own friends under a bus to do what he had to do. Sheamus really needed to get the heck out of here.   
"See ya in the morning mate," he said to Wade who just nodded.  
The flame-haired Irishman followed his Mexican stablemate towards the rental. He'll worry about this in the morning. Discreetly, he blocked Finn's number. He would have gone to airplane mode but Cesaro may call. That was another thing.  
"You're quiet," remarked Alberto.  
"Mm?"  
"All night, even before the match."  
"Yeah I know man. Just got a lot of stuff on me mind."  
"Missing your guy?"   
"Yeah," Sheamus gave what he hoped was a sincere nervous smile.  
Alberto smiled back and unlocked the rental.  
Sheamus climbed into the passenger seat.  
As the Mexican got in next to him and started the engine, Sheamus watched out the window as they drove out into the hideous lines of post-Wrestlemania traffic. Wade looked like a man with the weight of the world on his shoulders. And now Sheamus felt sick with guilt. But he resigned himself to the fact that he deserved everything that came to him once the big Brit found out the extent of his best friend's betrayal.   
Was sex with Finn really worth it?  
Most likely not. But what was done, was done.  
Back in the balmy, humid parking lot, lit by harshly blue lights and dour grey concrete, Wade continued to watch and wait. Come on Finn, it didn't take THAT long to say bye to friends. Friends whom he'd see again tomorrow. Wade had hoped his boy would have debuted tonight but then again, there was always Raw tomorrow. If Finn was called up, then the Brit hoped things would get better as they'd get more time together. Finn always spent much more time with his friends at Raw whenever he showed up on the road. In the past Wade had shrugged that off but now he was starting to resent Rhodes, Zayn, Paige and all the rest of them for nicking his fella.   
Or maybe Wade just needed to pull his finger out? Look what happened to Neville and Zayn. Neville got complacent and then got dumped.   
Would Wade end up emasculated and humiliated the way his fellow Englishman had?  
Only one way to find out.  
Make more of an effort. A rushed backstage bang at Wrestlemania was not the way to go about it. Especially as Wade chose beers with The Lads over attending TakeOver Dallas. Watching it on a screen in the bar was not the same.  
At last.  
The small figure of Finn was padding over, holding his sports bag.  
Wade half expected Rhodes or Zayn to be attached but no, definitely looked like he was alone.  
The Brit smiled and waved.  
Finn gave him a smile back.   
But that smile did not reach the cute Irishman's eyes.  
"Hello.." Wade said.  
"Stuart."  
"Ready?"  
"Mm-hmm."  
"Where's your car?"  
"I thought you had one ready."  
"No cos I got here with the lads."  
Finn huffed and rolled his eyes.  
"I got a lift in with Bex, Charlotte and Flair. So how do you propose we go back to the hotel then?" He folded his arms.  
"Get an Uber?"  
"After Wrestlemania at this time of night?! We're looking at an hours wait minimum!"  
"Don't snap at me Fergal."  
"Well you're bloody useless, you know that?!"  
"I'm useless?!" bellowed Wade, stung, "Be nice if you actually TALKED to me once in a bloody while, ya know? I am supposed to be the lad you're marrying."  
Finn raised his eyebrows and mouthed something before looking to the side.   
"What's that supposed to mean?" Wade caught the shady vibes instantly.  
"Oh nothing."  
"No go on Fergal. You ain't got your audience this time. Tell me."  
"I'm tired."  
"You didn't fucking wrestle. You just sat backstage and hung around like a bad smell."  
"What, to support my friends? To support my former student who stole the mother fucking show? You know, like you DIDN'T on Friday?!"  
"You never said you wanted me there."  
"OH FOR..." Finn ran his hands over his hair and began to pace the concrete car park, "Do I have to bloody prompt you all the time?! You used to fucking know what you were doing? All you care about is trying to be one of the fucking lads."  
"And all you care about is trying to be queen bitch or whatever the hell it is."  
"Yes well. Maybe I choose my friends over you for a reason."  
"Just what do you mean by that?"  
"Are you terminally brain dead? Or still licking your wounds over taking a Mandible Claw, a Sweet Chin AND a Stunner in succession?"  
"Fuck you!" snarled Wade.  
"No thanks, not after the poor attempt earlier. I'm gonna see if Coddles is still around."  
"So what about me?"  
"What about you, Stuart?"  
"WAIT A MINUTE!!!" roared Wade as his eyes caught something. He grabbed Finn by the arm, "Where's your fucking ring?!"  
"Oh. You noticed. Penny dropped yet?"  
A ringing silence fell as the horrible comprehension fell upon Wade. His stomach was boiling up. His face began to burn. His mouth was drying out.   
"You lost it?" he snarled.  
"Pawned it," Finn wriggled out of his arms, "Needed the cash."  
"Bollocks. I bet that fucking Rhodes made you do it because his marriage is a fucking sham."  
Really? Was Wade THAT deluded? Had Finn not been obvious enough the past few weeks?  
"Oh Cody doesn't make all my decisions for me. This was one I made all by myself."  
"I met your family. I took your fucking dad for a pint."  
"Yes and you get ten gold stars for the effort, darlin. You're so out of your league, Bennett."  
"I fucking put my neck on the line for you!"  
"You did no such thing," Finn sneered.  
"So what was all that fucking....bunny boiler shit in aid of?! You fucking choked me out when Miz tried his dirty shit on me."  
"Not exactly an ego boost, you downgrading to Jabba The Mutt after the likes of me."  
"Oh. So as usual, all about you."  
"Yep."  
"So that's it. We done?"  
"Yes we're fucking done, Stuart. I haven't loved you for MONTHS."  
"Good to know. You finished."  
"Yep. See ya."  
He turned on his heel and sashayed away triumphantly.  
Wade roared like a bear and chased after him. He grabbed the smaller man and punched him in the face, sending him careering back onto the unforgiving concrete floor.  
"Still," Finn was unrepentant as ever, glowering up at his now ex, "At least you saved me from finding out you're a complete Neanderthal before you put a wedding ring on me."  
"No wonder people steer clear of you," snarled Wade, "You're a little cunt."  
"Waaa waa. My heart bleeds. You finished yet?"  
"You can take your shit out of my house the moment you get back to Orlando!"  
"I already have. Did it before flying out here Friday. I'm so done with you. And raise your fist to me again, and you won't be waiting until the summer. You'll be out of this company on your arse by Raw going on air tomorrow night. I'll make bloody sure of it."  
"You ain't got the clout."  
"Funny how you being buried by three legends turned up in the script tonight."  
"YOU DID THAT?!!" roared Wade.  
"Yep."  
"Why?!"  
"Because it amused me. It might sound like I'm an unapolegetic bitch Stuart, but sometimes I just gotta call it like it is."  
"Bollocks. You fucking used me."  
"Maybe. Now if you don't mind, I have a ride home to catch."  
He whistled sharply.  
Two headlights came on a few feet away. The sound of V8 engine being fired up rumbled across the parking lot and a black pickup which Wade recognised as Cody's, crawled out of the space and burbled slowly towards them. With a truly evil grin, Finn climbed inside.  
It was fairly full, as beside Cody was Sami, and in the back seat of the double-cab was Eden and Nikki Bella, still looking glamorous even with her big neck brace on.  
"How did he take it?" asked Cody.  
"Meh. Don't care. Let's go chill," Finn said.  
"That's the most elaborate breakup I've ever seen," Nikki remarked.  
"You know Finny, he doesn't go quietly," COdy said, putting the pickup into Drive and putting his foot down.  
Wade just watched, utterly humiliated as the large black vehicle growled by gloatingly and disappeared into the night with one last snarl from its exhaust.

* * *

  
_NEXT TIME ON TOTAL SUPERSTARS:_

  
_\- The Raw After Mania brings some new faces and a few old faces return._

  
_\- Wade's troubles are not over yet._

* * *

**And so ends an extra long opening chapter of this new fic. Tried to get it up as soon after Wrestlemania as possible. I actually loved Mania but it seems I was in the minority!  
** Sorry if the formatting wasn't great., getting to grips with this site!  
 **Loved the following Raw, but we'll have to wait for Chapter 2 to see what happens there!**  
 **Lastly, #ThankYouBrie :'(**

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The fallout from Wrestlemania at the following Raw. Wade's nightmare worsens. Cody and Sami are unsure how to take Finn's behaviour. 
> 
> To get everyone up to speed, or in case it wasn't clear in Chapter 1, the pairings established are:  
> -Finn/Sami/Cody are friends with benefits and call themselves the '3 Amigos'. Cody and Eden are married but open - Eden is in a secret relationship with Nikki Bella;   
> -Cesaro/Sheamus (Sheamus was having an affair with Finn), there was Finn/Wade but obviously that's now over;  
> \- Dean is dating Seth but has messed with Roman;   
> \- Summer Rae/Paige;   
> \- Becky/Sasha (Sasha also wants Cody and Finn to date)   
> \- Cena/Orton, but as neither are on TV at the moment..!

**Chapter 2**

  
I have to admit I somewhat rushed Chapter 1 to get it online just after Wrestlemania. However the following Raw threw out SO many new possibilities...Cesaro and Maryse's returns (YAAAAAAAAAS), Baron's, Enzo and Cass and Apollo's debuts..Miz snatching Zack's title...anyway, let's get on:

* * *

  
_PREVIOUSLY ON TOTAL SUPERSTARS:_   
  
_\- Sheamus and Finn continue their illicit affair_   
  
_\- Sami and Cody are finding that maybe they want to be more than mere friends with benefits, much to Finn's chagrin. Cody seems to be drifting away from Stephen Amell. Are the Three AMigos already in danger of imploding?_   
  
_\- Austin Aries is coming for Cody's wig as HBIC of WWE and may have already made an enemy of him._   
  
_\- Dean Ambrose is considering changing loyalties to Miz's camp and he's still sleeping with Roman._   
  
_\- Wade gets heartlessly dumped in the car park at the AT &T Stadium as Wrestlemania goes off air._

* * *

  
**Raw, Dallas, TX, 4 April 2016**

  
In the nearest gym to the arena for Raw that night, which everybody knew would be a show to remember as per tradition, Sheamus was working out as hard as he dared. Trying to sweat out his guilt and sexual frustration. Blocking Finn might have been a too-late attempt to show loyalty but damn did the big brutish Celt need some 'company' to unleash his post-Mania tension on right now.   
It was pathetic - he even knew it himself - putting his own selfish needs over that of his best friend, but Sheamus was never known for his PC behaviour or diplomacy. Surely Cesaro was cleared by now? He was so annoyingly teasing about his return whenever they spoke.   
Last set of bench press reps complete, the flushed, sweaty Irishman replaced the barbells and climbed to his feet, taking a huge gulp of water.  
Actually, where the bloody hell was Wade? The 'lads' AKA the League Of Nations had all agreed to meet up for a pre-Raw workout together before lunch. Alberto was here, Rusev was...but zero sign of Wade.  
Sheamus assumed (or rather, hoped) that the Brit was 'catching up' with Finn Balor. If anything it should stop the NXT Champion from hitting up Sheamus at work. You could block someone on the phone but not in person after all.  
He wandered over to Alberto whom was resting between sets.  
"You seen Stuey mate?" he asked.  
The Mexican shrugged.  
"You OK?" Sheamus asked, noting the frown on Alberto's face.  
"I know I only dabble," he said, his accent heavier than ever, "But do you find guys mess you around worse than girls?"  
"How do you mean? Who you been seeing?"  
Alberto snorted, anticipating the incoming derision.  
"LAst night I hooked up with Miz."  
Sheamus rolled his eyes. Oh for................why?! Alberto was a good looking bloke, he could have his pick of any of the available arse here! And he chose MIZ?! That toxic, irritating thorn-in-the-side of the entire WWE?!  
"You IDIOT.." he groaned.  
"We got talking in Catering," Alberto replied, "Was nice to have company."  
"Was it any good? Make you want to play with lads a bit more?"  
"He said I was the best he'd had last night!" Alberto had a humourless smile on his dark, handsome face, "And then this morning he kicked me out and didn't even give me my clothes. He's ignoring my calls and texts this morning."  
"That's what he's like. Probably found his next target. Don't waste your time on him mate. I told this to Neville when he went there. You're better off having a wank. You never know, there might be some fresh meat from NXT later. It's like Soho down there."  
Alberto raised his eyebrows, not getting it. Sheamus sighed. Change the subject.  
"So you definitely haven't heard from Stuey?"   
"Nope."  
"Oh jesus. He can't still be bitter about what happened last night."  
"Bitter?! Don't even try it...MATE." came a rough Lancashire snarl and Sheamus turned to see a furious Wade.  
Instantly, the redhead's heart sank. Oh. SHIT. Shitty shit. DAMN......Sheamus hoped Finn hadn't given them away.  
"Was just wondering where you'd been?" Sheamus arrannged his face into what he hoped was an innocent expression but it was hard when 60% of it was covered in ultrabushy, braided vermilion beard.  
"Oh ya know, popped to Blackpool for a stick of rock, then went by Disneyland on the way back. WHERE THE HELL D'YOU THINK I'VE BEEN?!" bellowed Wade.  
"OK, OK, don't bite my head off!" Sheamus raised his hands, not wanting this here. Alberto just gave them both a curious look.  
"FUCK YOU." growled Wade.  
"Wait, what the hell went on last night? You had a row with your boy?" lied Sheamus, dreading the reply. He had a gut feeling this was Finn's handiwork.  
"DON'T YOU DARE MENTION THAT LITTLE CUNT."  
"Keep your voice down," snarled Sheamus, losing his patience, all too aware of other gym users stopping to look, "There's fans everywhere. If you want to pick a fight, we're doing it outside."  
He stormed out of the gym, Wade in hot pursuit. Sheamus was now seriously wondering if he could outrun the longer-legged Brit. Because this was a legit bareknuckle fighter he was dealing with. Wade could HURT people.  
Outside in the morning Texas sunshine. Sheamus turned to face the fuming Brit.  
"What the hell's your problem? What happened and why you taking it out on me?" he demanded.  
Wade huffed.  
He paced the paving slabs outside the gym for a few minutes before opening his mouth.  
"Fergal went and chucked me."  
"He what?"  
"Oh yeah. In the fucking car park. First he gives me a bollocking for not arranging travel. Then he decides to call me shit in bed. And then told me he fucking got Michaels, Foley and Austin to do that shit to me for FUN?! He wanted to humiliate me in front of 100 thousand fans for FUN?! Because he FELT LIKE IT! I fucking gave so much to him! I fucking took his dad out for a PINT! TO ASK PERMISSION TO MARRY THE LITTLE FUCK! And he goes and treats me like fucking shit because he clearly prefers being spitroasted by Zayn and Rhodes! You tell me he ain';t shagging both of 'em? Cos he's always with them."  
"Wow.." Sheamus gulped. Now was the time watch his body language closely, "I er...don't know what to say mate."  
"Some fuckin' sympathy might be nice?"  
"Hold up just a minute there fella," Sheamus began to frown, "You don't just expect that! Yeah that sucks mate, but you can't just assume Devitt chucked ya out of spite.."  
"Why you defending him?! You're supposed to be my mate. Oh as usual. You leprechauns stick together doncha."  
"No need to get racist."  
"Oh go fuck yourself. Should have known I'd get nothing from you."  
"Will you stop acting like a girl for a second and man the fuck up!" erupted Sheamus, "Yeah, it;s shit he dumped ya. Especially in that way. But maybe you just weren't meant to be? Or maybe you deserved it. You always used to bring him on the road only to just hang out with us....hell, I'm amazed you chose to come out with us to watch Takeover instead of going to sit at ringside to watch your fella perform."  
"So being with mates was a crime was it?"  
"Well...that kid loved ya."  
"Bollocks. He used me."  
"What for? You're hardly a rising star Stuey."  
"Arsehole."  
"Just saying. He's the rising star here mate. He'd have gained nothing from using you. I know it sucks., but you're probably best off out of it."  
"I was with him for a YEAR, Ste. A fucking YEAR."  
"Honeymoon period don't last forever mate."  
"You can talk! Cesaro got bored with your bullshit and cheated. Hmm I wonder why?"  
"Oh no. You don't go there."  
"And I bet he's been at home all innocent this time has he? Funny how he AND Kidd are on the shelf at the same time ha. I bet they're fucking each other stupid."  
"Don't take your bitterness out on me Bennett. I can still kick you in the head if I wanted," Sheamus warned.  
"You ain't got the bollocks," spat Wade.  
"Fine," Sheamus shrugged, deciding to be the bigger man (and because he was a guilty as sin. He was responsible for this. It took two to tango and he could have said no to Finn. He even got off on screwing his best friend's man. He was a total arsehole and he hated himself for it.) and began to walk away.  
"That's right, wuss. Walk away."  
"No. Just don't wanna risk getting fired by acting like a ned in public. Vince ain't gonna appreciate two of the superstars fighting outside a gym the day after Wrestlemania."  
"Why?!" snarled Wade, grabbing Sheamus by the throat, "Pussy. You might be built like a brick shithouse but you ain't as hard as you act. A little Japanese guy kicked ten tonnes of crap outta you remember?"  
"Get your hands OFF me.." Sheamus growled, stung at being reminded of his infamous clash with Yoshi Tatsu.  
Wade tightened his grip, causing the Irishman to cough and splutter. He flailed and fought but Wade really was as strong as an ox. Did Wade know? He must do.   
Sheamus aimed a kick at Wade's crotch but the slimmer, leaner Brit dodged and shifted his weight to push Sheamus to the ground, still throttling him.  
"GET OFF HIM!!!" came a roar and two huge arms wrestled Wade away and before the Brit could react to this unseen dickhead poking his nose in, a smart punch was aimed right at Wade's face, sending him staggering backwards.  
Sheamus held his neck. Fuck that hurt. Wade almost strangled him. It was an exact mirror image of the time Finn did that to the Brit all those months ago. He looked up at his saviour.  
And then gaped.  
No mistaking that crew-cut, almost bald, strikingly handsome face, partially hidden under painfully chic designer shades.  
"Stephen?"  
"CLAUDE!"  
Sheamus climbed to his feet. Talk about there being a God. Not caring for his usual 'lad points', he almost suffocated the tall, muscular figure of Cesaro with a hug.   
"What you doing here?" he choked, still trying to get his breath back.  
"Verking out, vot vos he doing to you?!" growled Cesaro.  
"Who fucking cares man, just fucking kiss me you bastard."  
Cesaro did NOT need telling twice. He took the craggy, red-haired, ivory-skinned face in his long-fingered hands and devoured Sheamus' mouth, moaning into the kisses.  
"I've missed you," he whispered.  
"Missed you too," Sheamus sighed, feeling even more horribly guilty at his philandering, "I think you just saved me life."  
Wade was apoplectic. Smug cunts. WHY HIM?!  
He had a good mind to hand his notice in tonight. Fuck WWE. Fuck Balor. Fuck Sheamus. Fuck Cesaro.  
Fuck everything.  
Cesaro was gonna pay for that punch damnit.  
"CUNT!!!" he roared, charging like a bull at Cesaro who was two steps ahead and just dodged the Bullhammer Wade aimed at his head.  
"What the HELL man!!" came a Hispanic accent as Alberto and Rusev exited the gym.  
"Vot you playing at?" erupted the Bulgarian as both remaining League Of Nations members grabbed Wade's arms to restrain him like prison guards.  
"Get your hands OFF ME you bastards!" Wade snarled, wriggling free.  
"What's going on?" asked Rusev, looking from Sheamus, to Cesaro, back to Wade, "I thought we vere friends?"  
"You can all go fuck yourselves," was Wade's parting shot as he stomped to the gym car park.  
Cesaro was busy checking out Sheamus' neck.  
"Look at zese finger marks zat brute left on you," he tutted.  
"Cesaro? WHen did you get back?" asked Alberto.  
"Yesterday. I'm back tonight," Cesaro replied.  
"What the heck is Barrett's problem?" demanded Rusev.  
"He got dumped," Sheamus grunted, "Lads, just leave it. I'm gonna speak to the boss when we get to work. I ain't working with him anymore."  
"So you're gonna get him fired for splitting up vith Balor?" Rusev frowned, "THat's a dick move, man."  
"Way he half-killed me just now, and he's supposed to be my best mate," Sheamus spat, "I don't give a shit what happens to him."  
"Lets get some ice on zese," Cesaro said, "I haff my rental. Verkout can vait."  
He gave Sheamus a naughty smile that neither Alberto or Rusev spotted. Once he was sure Sheamus wasn't too damaged, he was gonna get his workout in alright!  
Rusev and Alberto exchanged a look.  
"Until the hotel.." deadpanned the Bulgarian.  
"You're just jealous," Cesaro smirked.  
"I have my fiancee, no jealousy here," Rusev clapped back.  
Alberto made a noise. Oh PLEASE. 

* * *

  
Sheamus was laying shirtless on the bed as Cesaro dabbed the strangle marks on his neck with some cotton wool.  
"This really isn't necessary Claude," Sheamus grunted, "Not that your attention isn't appreciated."  
"He could haff murdered you."  
"I'd have fought him off eventually."  
"Your face vos blue."  
"Just the reflection off me vest mate."  
Cesaro made a scornful sound.  
"I vont to talk to you first," he said.  
Gulp.  
Sheamus did not like the sound of this.  
But considering how bad Wade went for him WITHOUT knowing the full truth, it may be in his best interests to confess all to the Swiss.   
He sat up and sighed heavily.  
Cesaro perched on the bed.  
"Did you have to tend to me in your pants?" Sheamus asked.  
Big grin.  
"Zey're not pants."  
Cesaro turned. They were those Barcode Backless Bum briefs. Just like ones Finn had. And Cesaro filled them out VERY nicely. And his arse was as smooth as a twink's now. Looking distinctly odd with his long, shapely, furry legs.  
"Hot," Sheamus said, "So what do you want to talk about Claude? Cos we can talk shop at work."  
"Not zat."  
Cesaro wriggled up next to him and took his hand.  
This sounded serious.  
"You know Stephen, I haff hoped you'd never lie to me."  
"Mmmhmm?"  
"Cos Fandango's been running his mouth to me. Saying things to me about you."  
"What things?" Sheamus tried to wipe the expression of fear off his face. Fandango had been carrying on with Sami Zayn here and there. And Sheamus bet the dancer would have blabbed out of spite and jealousy. Fuck. God Sheamus hated the WWE sometimes. Nothing was a secret. Especially if the Three Amigos were involved.  
"Firstly, I hear he's been doing Sami," Cesaro said with a snort, "Having had ze 'Fandango Experience' myself I thought Sami had better taste."  
Sheamus fought a laugh. Shady!Cesaro. God how he missed that.  
"Yeah but suppose we kinda screwed twinkletoes over," he said.  
"Secondly. Stephen. Haff you been going to bed alone every single night?"  
"Claude..?"  
"Stephen," Cesaro said, "Ve are men at ze end of ze day. If you vonted to be with someone else whilst I've been away, it's fine. I never expected a vow of celibacy from a red blooded Irish man."  
"I'm not a dirty slag or anything..." Sheamus spluttered.  
"Stephen, it's fine. It happens on the road. I'm not mad. I just vish you could have told me yourself. Instead of letting Fandango do it."  
"Who did he accuse me of sleeping with?" Sheamus knew he should just give up now.  
Cesaro gave a small laugh.  
"Suppose you had to go there in ze end," he said, "My former.....tormentor. Your fellow Irishman."  
Oh fuck.  
A knuckle sarnie was in Fandango's future.  
"Sorry..." he mumbled stupidly, "You can kick my head in now if you like."  
"I told you Stephen. Not mad that you gave in to needs. I'm mad you didn't tell me. But I shouldn't be. Because....(he looked away)...I played too."  
"Kidd?"  
"Bingo. Not full sex. He couldn't. But I introduced him to man-a-man pleasure in other ways. He missed Nat. I missed you. Ve just....collided. I told him he could fuck me...he turned it down. Said that'd be too far."  
Why was this turning Sheamus on? Cesaro using that sexy voice of his to help innocent Tyson Kidd explore a hidden part of his sexuality.  
And Cesaro grinned at the tent in Sheamus' Nike shorts.  
"Hot in here isn't it?" he smiled, "Vont me to relieve you of zese constrictions?"  
"Please."  
Cesaro peeled them off.  
Mmmmm white Calvins. He did like Sheamus in white underwear. Mmmm.  
He fondled the bulge.   
"Ohh fuck Claude...easy man.."  
Cesaro climbed on top, slowly grinding their bulges together with some soft moans.  
"I haff missed you Stephen. TJ vos very sexy. But he isn't a real man like you. I like my men.....big." He gave the most mischeivous grin.  
"Me too....Finn was just a boy Claude.."  
"He is older zan me."  
"He's too girly."  
"He has a beard."  
"He screams like a lass in bed. He's too demanding. Too high maintenance."  
"I need to up my game," Cesaro ground against some more, "I take it Barrett knows.."  
"I dunno. Can we not talk about that anymore?"  
"Suits me. Allow me to get you some air."  
He whipped Sheamus' Calvins off and began to gently fondle the paler-skinned man's balls. Mmm. Post-gym.  
Sheamus moaned at the contact. God he missed his beloved's touch. Absence had addled his judgement.  
"You've had your verkout, time I got mine," Cesaro grinned, wriggling around to show off his amazing arse in that jockstrap. Fuck Sheamus could happily bury his head in there right now. But he hadn't time to think as Cesaro took his hardon into his mouth. Mmmmmmm. Missed him so much. It was always about what Finn wanted in bed. Sheamus always had to do the pleasing and maybe got a token blowjob in return. Cesaro was working on giving HIM the pleasure.  
The handsome Swiss removed his head and looked back up at his beloved with a smile.  
"I love you Stephen," he purred.  
"Love you too Claude. I blocked Devitt from my phone."  
"Ven I'm done vith you you'll forget he ever opened his legs to you."  
Cesaro wriggled around and peeled off his backless briefs so he was as naked as his beau.  
"Lube's in me bag," Sheamus grunted.  
"I haff some in mine. Don't vont anything with Balor's ass juice on."  
"CLAUDE. Don;'t be disgusting."  
Cesaro leaned over the other side of the bed to fumble in his sports bag for the lubricant. He then climbed back across the bed to look for Sheamus' lube. And then tossed it towards the small tin bin near the dressing table where it landed with a light clank.   
He then began to apply copious amounts to Sheamus cock, wriggling so each of his powerful, long legs was beside Sheamus' head, his perfect, muscular arse hovering close to the Irishman;s face, indicating what he wanted.  
Sheamus leaned up and began to eat the Swiss out hungrily, enjoying the guttural moans and mewls that now filled the room. MMMM YES. He'd missed this SO MUCH. He kneeled up and began to twerk his arse on Sheamus' face (well he'd had a lot of porn to watch during his rehab) getting what he wanted. He was in charge today. Make Sheamus pay that way. Hehehe.  
He crawled forward , still bent wantonly and handed the lube to Sheamus.  
"Prep me Stephen."  
"Sure.."  
Sheamus coated his fingers and began to scissor the Swiss's opening. Mmm. OK why did fuck a slut like Finn again?  
Cesaro wriggled free and turned around to face him, his sinewy arms tensing as he gripped Sheamus' chest, hovering over his cock.  
Sheamus went to guide him. Cesaro slapped his hand away.  
Slowly he sat down....the tip...owww....it hurt a bit. He had let Tyson finger him but that was it...He sank further....slowly..slowly...deeper inside him.....at last..his cheeks were flush with the Irishman's pelvis.  
"Ohhh Stephen. I haff missed you so much!" he whined.  
"Missed you too."  
Cesaro began to ride. Flexing ALL his muscles and looking delicious. FUck he was so hot when he took charge in bed. He started moaning loudly and shamelessly.  
"Ssssh Claude...hotel...fans.."  
Cesaro just shook his head and continued to express his pleasure vocally. Why should he be quiet? Was Sheamus ashamed of him?   
"Oh Stephen...ich liebe dich..."  
"Love you too baby."  
Cesaro just smiled between moans and continued to ride and bounce, keeping his rhythm slow and erotic.  
Sheamus began to sit up so he could hold his man close.  
Those long, ripped arms flew around his neck.  
"Mein mann.."  
"Your man. My man."  
"Stephen....ohh Stephen..."  
Sheamus grinned. He held Cesaro tight. He was going to put the big beautiful Swiss onto his back and pound him. He knew Cesaro loved missionary the best. He was a European romantic after all. Slowly...gently..he shifted his weight...this wouldn;t be possible if they weren't strong pro wrestlers...leaning forward, Cesaro's legs wrapping tightly around him....placing the big Swiss onto his back.  
"Oh Stephen...zis feels perfect. Don't be shy. Verk me out. Exhaust me."  
"You sure baby?"  
Cesaro nodded.  
"I haff LOTS of frustration I need to get out my system. Help me Stephen."  
Sheamus began to fuck him hard and fast. His cries were music to the Irishman's ears. He loved how loud the Swiss got in sex nowadays. He could do porn and become a worldwide STAR. The bed crashed back and forth as almost 500 pounds of humanity repeatedly came together in a mass of testosterone and man sweat. Cesaro just let Sheamus possess his body. Oh GOD it felt SO good. He could feel the tingling all through his long legs, up his spine and boiling up behind his abs. Nobody felt like his beloved Celtic Warrior. He couldn't even remember his own name or what he did for a living right now. All he did was cry out and moan, sometimes in any of the languages he spoke...sometimes garbled tongues.....perfectly partnering Sheamus' gruff, Gaelic masculine grunts and growls.  
Cesaro knew he couldn't keep away from the edge for long...he was SO close but so far...he needed to EXPLODE..he needed relief...come on, hit his spot..  
He snapped his hips and Sheamus thrust into him.  
JUST THERE. YES.  
Keep doing that.  
Oh YES.  
YES.  
He was actually screaming now and he barely noticed, so lost in his own pleasure...sweat was dripping from both their muscular bodies....he was about to just EXPLODE....oh yes....don't stop...please...  
Cesaro threw back his head and screamed as the ecstasy possessed him and his ripped stomach was splattered with his release...he was coming hard...oh God he never wanted this to end...oh yes.....oh God....yes...Sheamus was hissing and growling repeatedly....  
"Oh FUCK!!!!" bellowed the Irishman, driving deep into him.  
Gasping.  
Cursing.  
Hoarse chuckles.  
"Oh wow.." Cesaro was totally spent. Jelly legs. That was some seriously hot sex. Just what he needed for his big return!  
"Needed that," admitted Sheamus.  
"Me too Stephen. Come here and kiss me."  
Sheamus obeyed as Cesaro wrapped his arms tight, almost possessively around him for the deep kisses.  
Several minutes passed.  
Sheamus pulled out and clumsily crawled back to the head end of the bed.  
Cesaro did the same, lifting the covers so they could get in. Why not? It was only midday. Plenty of time before Raw. He cuddled up to Sheamus and lay his head on the pale ivory, flushed chest.  
Sheamus pecked the bald head and took Cesaro's hand.  
"Love you Claude."  
"I love you too Stephen."  
Cesaro took his phone.  
"Claude, don't be naughty....no, no fucking selfies, I look like shit mate.."  
Too late.  
  
 _ **@WWECesaro** Reuinited with my *heart emoji* *gay couple emoji* **@WWESheamus** *hands up emojis*  
_  
"You ain't tweeting that!!" Sheamus gasped.  
"Vye? Ze fans would eat that up."  
"You're a face, I'm a heel."  
"OK spoilsport, at least let me snapchat us."  
"You just want to stick two fingers up at Finn?"  
"Maybe."  
"Bad boy."  
Cesaro made them pose for another selfie and then sent it to his Snapchat story with the caption:  
Zuruck mit meiner Liebe *heart eyes emojis* *irish flag emoji* *swiss flag emoji* *two boys emoji*  
He also sent it directly to Finn.  
"Claude don't play games."  
Snapchat from FinnFinnFinn3  
"Claude.." warned Sheamus, "Be careful. You know what he's like."  
"I can handle a little boy," Cesaro smiled, "I'm not ze person I vos a year ago."  
A picture of Finn out with Sami and Cody at some park in Dallas somewhere, all three boys in shades. Group selfie.  
The caption read:  
Awww cute. I took good care of him hehehe *cheeky monkey emoji* *wink emoji*  
Cesaro pulled the covers down to show his soiled stomach...stopping just above his pubic hairline.  
"CLAUDE!"  
Cesaro took a photo and sent the caption back.  
He's back in my bed now *devil emoji* *water emoji*  
"Claudio Castignioli put that bloody phone away," complained Sheamus, "Bragging is not cute."  
Snapchat from FinnFinnFinn3  
Another group selfie.  
I have these 2 hunks in mine *tongue out emojis* *hands up emojis* *monkey emoji*  
"Vait VOT?!" Cesaro spluttered.  
"Oh yeah," Sheamus said, "Those three are shagging. Finn's a whore. I wasn't the only one he cheated on Stuey with."  
"I'm amazed it took zem zat long," Cesaro shrugged.

* * *

  
"Finny, who you keep sending selfies to?" complained Cody.  
"A friend," Finn said.  
"Fergal.." Sami scolded.  
"OK fine, Cesaro's back," Finn said, "He and Sheamus have just had reunion sex."  
"Oooh is he now?" Sami grinned, "How did he look?"  
"Like he'd had his cobwebs blown out," Finn replied, "Not mad. Sheamus was a fun ride."  
"Finished playing with your phones?" came Paige's voice, "Here, got this."  
She handed them a loaf of cheap 7-11 own-brand white bread.  
"That your idea of a snack?" Cody raised an eyebrow, "I know British food's meant to be bad Paige but come on.."  
"I'm taking you to feed the ducks, keep you boys out of trouble and see if all of you can manage an entire 24 hours keeping your pants on," she teased.  
"Feed the ducks?" snorted Sami, "In case you hadn't noticed Saraya, we are not five years old."  
"Don't be a stick in the mud Sami, I LOVE taking me nephews and nieces to feed the ducks!" Finn gushed, taking the bread, "Come on! It'll be fun!"  
"I have ducks at home," Cody said, "I could be catching up with Stephen."  
"He's on the plane to Hollywood sweets, you said so this morning," Finn said, "OK well as I'm only wee..."  
"No Fergal, we worked a damn ladder match yesterday," Sami pouted.  
"I took a ladder BUMP. Forget it," Cody said, "You can go on Paige's shoulders."  
"Paige..." Finn sucked his thumb, "You're a big strong girl.....carry me?"  
"Not every day I get to have an Irish hunk on my shoulders, climb on. You fart once though, and I'm electric chair dropping you into the duckpond," threatened Paige, kneeling down.  
Finn climbed onto her shoulders and she heaved his 190lb mass up. Oh she could manage, he weighed no more than Tamina Snuka probably. He was only little (for a wrestler) after all.   
Cody and Sami both took pictures.  
  
 _ **@iLikeSamiZayn** Check out the guns on **@RealPaigeWWE** , **@REalSummerWWE** *tongue out emojis*  
_  
Paige's mother liked the tweet.  
"Let me guess, you've tweeted that I'm clearly the man out of Summer and I," snarked the raven-haired English girl.  
"It's Sami," Cody said, "Expect nothing less."  
They found the pond where plenty of ducks and swans were swimming and set their stuff down on the path.  
It was a really nice sunny day. Perfect time to recharge between Wrestlemania and the big epic Raw that followed.  
Finn pulled Paige's Snapback off her head.  
"HEY!" she squealed.  
"Catch Sami!" he trilled, lobbing it.  
Sami missed....and the hat went flying into the water....actually, it landed atop a poor innocent mallard that was paddling by. The bird began to flap and wriggle in terror at the sudden darkness.  
"Mum bought me that!" she complained.  
"Allow me," Cody said, kicking off his flip lops and wading in to deftly retrieve the hat from the frantic bird...but too late, the hat flew off and into the water.  
"Whoops," Finn giggled.  
Paige went to perform an Electric Chair drop on him as payback, sending him flat on his backside onto the grass.  
"Owweee...that hurt," he pouted.  
"Good. I liked that hat!" Paige folded her arms, "And look at my hair!"  
She shook it out a bit.  
"Sami's fault, he can't catch," Finn said.  
"Fergal's fault, he can't throw."  
"AHEM!" Cody said, "Have some bread and behave, lemmules."  
He handed a few pappy white slices to the Irishman and the Canadian and they began to throw piece to the eager and grateful ducks.  
"HI WWE UNIVERSE! It's me, Paige, your two time Divas slash Women's Champion and I'm currently supervising the NXT Champion, the former NXT Champion and a multiple Intercontinental and Tag champ feeding ducks," Paige said into her phone, filming it for Periscope before turning it to the boys, "Finn Balor has just cost me my new cap because Sami Zayn cannot catch, and oh look, is that Cody Rhodes? Fancy that?"  
Cody hid his face.  
"Can you explain how Stardust is feeling?" Paige teased.  
"Put that camera down," Cody pouted.  
Paige put it back to her face.  
"This is how we ease off the aches and pains from Wrestlemania, we feed the ducks," she said, pulling a face, "BYEEE!"   
She waved and signed off Periscope.  
"How many fans tuned in to watch?" snarked Sami.  
"A few," Paige shrugged, sitting on the grass near the bank, "I see Finn's made a friend."  
A particularly greedy Northern Shoveler duck was paddling back to Finn every time he threw bread in the water.  
"He'll probably backstab it in a moment and feed another," Cody teased.  
Finn shot him a look that could curdle milk even through the aviators he was wearing.  
Sami spotted this and sensed impending drama at Raw later. He perched on the bank and Cody sat beside him. They idly threw some more bread at the water.  
"Ow.." hissed Cody, "That ladder hurts like fuck."  
"I did say you should spend today chilling," Sami replied.  
"No, been nice to get some air, plus Brandi insisted," Cody said.  
"Cos she wanted some hot licker action with Nikki Bella," teased Sami, "Oh look Fergal, your friend's flying away."  
"Meh," Finn said, casually tossing the empty bread wrapper on the floor and coming to sit beside them.  
"Put it in the bin," barked Cody, "Litter bug. You can't sit with us."  
"Yeah, littering's not cool," Sami said, "What would Brie say?"  
Huffing, Finn picked up the bread packet and went to find a bin.  
"Just FYI Coddles," Sami whispered, "Fergal took great umbrage to the shade you threw at him."  
"I took umbrage to him starting up drama at Brooklyn," Cody shrugged.  
"Can we not fight between us anymore?" Sami pleaded, "Fergal's already tetchy at the callups for tonight."  
"He knew already?" Cody gasped, "Who's being called up?"  
"I dunno, but he threw a big hissy fit in the mens room at breakfast," Sami said, "Something about being 'flavor of the month'. So probably someone who debuted after him has been called up."  
"If it's Joe, I kinda get why he'd be pissed," Cody said, "Sami i'm sorry but the sun hitting your legs like that is giving me a semi...hehehehe."  
Sami just hitched his sports shorts up even further.  
"Don't you just burn, Samuel?" Paige asked.  
"In Florida, yeah," Sami replied, "Hey, remember the day we all went to the beach? And I picked a fight with Ben?"  
"How could we forget?" sighed Paige, "We had to go home early cos you and Neville had a big bust up. Wow that was a LONG time ago!"  
"Yeah it was," Cody said, "I was still dating Shortie McSlutWhore then. Ew. Omigod wasn't Breeze there as well? Also was Corbin still screwing Aiden English then? I forgot about them!"  
"Oh Aiden used to be such a drama queen," sighed Sami, "Gotch seems to have cooled him off a bit."  
"I did wonder where their tag team came from," Cody said, "Personally, I liked Aiden's singing Artiste gimmick better but hey, if he's happy."  
"What's up with your face?" Paige asked the returning Finn.  
"Just had to take a photo with a fat guy with the most hideous breath. In a CM Punk shirt. Like girl PLEASE," complained Finn.  
He climbed onto Cody's lap and rested his feet on Sami's legs, claiming them both for himself.   
"Finny, people will look and speculate," Cody said.  
"Don't care." Finn nuzzled into Cody's Lacoste tee.  
"DO you want Meltzer writing some shit on you?" Cody asked.  
"Meh. Might make them call me up sooner," huffed Finn.  
"Who's being called up?" asked Paige.  
"Not telling," Finn said, "Cos it'll make me angry. I BEGGED Hunter to let me drop the title to Joe. But NO. He said I'm too good for business in NXT to risk calling up just yet."  
"Cos Fergal your pretty face sells tickets like hotcakes," Sami assured him, "You get those arenas and high school gyms filled to the rafters. I'm loving being on the main roster but I miss working you."  
"I enjoyed dancing a ceilidh with you in the ring Sami," FInn said.  
"You looked better in my hat than me Fergal. And by the way Coddles was only joking so take the stank face off," Sami said.  
"It was only a rib," Cody assured him "Don't let it spoil your day Finny, enjoy being with us and the ducks."  
"I'm coming to Raw," Finn said.  
"Is that a good idea?" asked Paige, "Just thinking about Wade."  
"Why? I'm not," Finn wriggled around so he was just on Cody's lap now, leaning into the solid body, "I'm so happy to be single again. Means I can play with whomever I like. Within reason. I'm not Miz."  
"Did you know Maryse was trending earlier?" Paige said.  
"What's she done? Started another flop clothing line?" snarked Cody.  
"Her and Miz make me want to vomit," Sami added, "Like girl. Your husband is the WWE locker room cum rag. Have some dignity."  
"Sami, she's a beard just like Brandi, no shade," Cody said, "Sad thing is, she and Mess are not that different to us. Just that Brandi and I are better looking, wear better clothes, are overall classier and have real wrestling heritage."  
"And you only play with a few boys worthy of your hot body," Finn gushed, "Kermit the fat frog opens his rotten hole to anything with a penis."  
"I don't get boys," lamented Paige,  
"I'm not exclusive to just you two," Sami sassed, "But having best friends whom are hot is of course a delightful bonus."  
"As it's my last night before back to NXT," FInn said, turning to Cody and removing his shades so he could gaze into those brilliant blue eyes.  
"I'm off to get a soda. Walk with me Saraya?" Sami said.  
"Course, course, I'm due to get lunch with mum soon," Paige said.  
The real reason was to leave Finn and Cody alone. They'd got the vibes instantly. Sami was a little jealous. But hey. He could have Cody anytime as he was on the main roster. Finn may not get a chance to be back on the road for a while.  
"THink they were giving us some peace?" Finn smiled.  
"Maybe."  
"Codes..." whined Finn.  
"What?"  
"You mad at me?"  
"Why would I be?"  
"Even though you picked me up last night...you talked more to Sami, Eden and Nikki than me...and same at breakfast when the rest of the girls joined us.  
"Finny. I just think you were a little hard on Wade. I'm glad you've put him out his misery but you do realise he'll be after me and Sami."  
"I'll protect you both." Finn's eyes flashed fiercely, before going all droopy and innocent, "I don't wanna go back to NXT."  
"Why not? You can hang with your new best friend."  
Now Finn was acutely aware of the note of jealousy in Cody's voice!  
"Aries is not my friend sweets," Finn said, "We may be cool on the surface but I know he's after one thing. He wants to rule NXT. And then rule WWE. Just like he ruled TNA."  
"Yeah but GURL. Ruling TNA is like winning an argument on the internet," Cody sassed, "He's basic. And wears cheap cologne. His decrepit old ass won't be coming for my wig anytime soon. Or yours."  
"He gets botox," Finn whispered with a cute giggle, "That skin wasn't down to repeated facials."  
The duck that Finn was feeding earlier waddled over and settled on the grass next to them.  
"Shucky ducky quack quack," Cody said as Finn leaned over to pet it. To their amazement the bird rubbed its small head against his hand and enjoyed the fuss, "Doesn't Aries live in LA?"  
"Yup. He's an avid subscriber to Goop as well," Finn scoffed, "But in his defence he is adorable with Roode's kiddies."  
"You're adorable all the time."  
"You really think so?"  
"Yeah."  
"I love Sami but I can't help feeling jealous cos you and he seem like you're getting real close."  
"We're on the main roster together Finny. Anyhoo you heard him. I bet he's on Scruff right now checking out some local talent."  
"So," Finn said, turning so he was astride Cody completely, running his fingers over Cody's chest, "Does this mean we may have an hour or two to ourselves?"  
"I believe so. Paige could tell. And Sami was lowkey cruising when you were feeding your little friend there."  
"Cody," Finn whispered, "I don't want to interfere...sssh don't make the inevitable snarky comment...but you and the Arrow?"  
"We're deluding ourselves," Cody admitted, "We just have a little agreement that anytime our paths cross, we can act on our feelings for each other. He has his own life and I have mine here in WWE."  
"So basically, that's one less hot man to compete with?"  
"Finny, there's no competition. Don't put a label on everything. Me, you and Sami are friends with benefits. But be aware that we could still find someone we want to share our lives with more. Sami could. I'm in an open marriage. And so could you. You're so pretty most men want you."  
"I don't want most men Cody."  
He was so close now their lips were a whisker apart.  
"What do you feel when you see me?" asked Cody, voice low and seductive.  
"Complete." Finn whispered simply.  
"And what about Sami? How does he make you feel?"  
"He also completes me. You both do."  
"Why us?"  
"Less questions darlin," purred Finn, and he began to softly kiss Cody.  
Cody kissed him back, making the cute squeaks at the back of his throat.  
Finn was mewling softly back, giving all he had in his fierce Gaelic heart right back to this beautiful Georgian ravenette whom he could not imagine life without.   
"I worry that you and Sami will want to be together and leave me all on my own," he sniffed.  
"We'll never leave you Finny."  
"Please don't."  
More kissing.  
"Want to go back to the hotel?" asked Cody.  
"I'd love to Cody. Make me forget about Stuart."  
"You do miss him a little, girl. Admit it."  
"OK maybe I do. But we just weren't working. I can't be Little Miss Monogamous. I like the freedom of choosing who to share my body with. Some days I can't even look at you without getting so turned on....other days I crave nothing but a strong, furry Canadian with enchanting eyes and the world's friendliest face. But there are some days where I want someone totally different. Am I a dirty slut for wanting that?"  
"No baby. You're not dirty. You're not abnormal. You're just you. You do what you want.....what you feel."  
"And right now," Finn purred, "What I want right now. Is *peck on nose*. You."  
"I can't be too rough," Cody said, "I still hurt from going through a ladder."  
Finn climbed off him. His grey shorts were tenting. His arousal was totally obvious.  
Cody stood up. He offered Finn his hand.  
Finn just gave him the most beautiful smile before taking it. 

* * *

  
Their clothes on the floor, Cody and Finn were on the bed, laying beside one another, softly kissing, just enjoying this extra closeness their friendship allowed. Finn had already given Cody a massage to try and ease his bruising from the intense ladder match and now they were just enjoying each other's company. It had been a while since Cody and Finn had been alone together. Certainly since Sami's callup.  
Finn's involvement with Sheamus and Cody's recent preference towards Sami meant that the spark between the Irishman and the Georgian had fizzled out a bit, but the moment in the park just now had certainly relit it. Plus, Cody knew that to keep the Three Amigos as stong and as tight as they were, was to not show any preferential treatment. Most of WWE were already looking for any reason to get them split up. They shouldn't allow petty jealousies to flare up between them.   
Plus, Stephen Amell was not comfortable with sharing Cody with two other men as well as a beautiful girl, and Cody, reluctantly had to agree because he cared so much for the actor. Hence why they'd called things off. And Cody had to admit, it made life a little less stressful. And plus keeping Finn happy would make life easier for everyone!  
"Oh Cody.." Finn whined as the ravenette's hand caressed between his naked thighs.  
"Promise me Finny, tone down the messiness and let's just enjoy what we do have between us," Cody whispered.  
"Oh darlin I'll do anything you say if it means being touched like this," Finn gasped, his legs opening even wider. His cock was leaking precum all over his abs.  
"Promise?"  
"Promise."  
Cody stopped stroking.  
"I promise," Finn urged.  
"Good boy." Cody resumed his caressing.  
"Why won't you let me please you?" complained Finn as he tried to touch between Cody's thighs (one of the ravenette's kryptonite areas along with his neck).  
"Because I'm more in control of my hormones," smiled Cody.  
"Sorry, I am hormonal, just who I am."  
"Just relax Fergal. Get on all fours for me baby."  
"Sure darlin."  
Finn did so.  
Cody wriggled up and around so he could just admire that ripped back and perfect ass. Finn was so beautiful. Shame he could sometimes be an intolerable little bitch. Cody hoped that after he gave the Irish minx what he truly craved, it might simmer him down a bit.   
He began to massage Finn's ass cheeks slowly, before moving his delicate, skilled fingers down to those balls, ever so softly touching. Enjoying the moans before moving his touch back up to Finn's hole.   
"Oh darlin don't stop.."  
"I won't. Why Sheamus, Finny?"  
"Because I'd been curious about him."  
"What does he have that Sami and I don't?"  
"An Irish accent...ahhhhh....please...you know you wanna put your finger inside me..."  
"In time....you didn't need to ride Sheamus baby.."  
"I kinda liked being the outrageous bitch....ahhhh oh my....that feels so nice.."  
Cody pulled open the bedside drawer where he kept the lubricant. He coated two fingers before gently inserting them inside the red opening.  
"Ahhhhhh!!" gasped Finn, leaning down and pushing his arse up. Sheamus never took his time like this. The brute. Wade may have. If Finn made him. Cody just KNEW how to truly please him. So did Sami. Because they knew him better than anyone. He'd never had to fake it in bed with his beloved Amigos. If only you could marry two men....be a mormon but with men....it'd be perfect..  
"Strawberry lube," Cody said, putting it aside and leaning forward to eat Finn out.  
"AHHHHH!!! Oh my....Oh God don't stop...your fucking tongue....your wife is one lucky bitch..."  
"If you can eat ass, you can please a lady," Cody grinned.  
"I don't care how you do it... just don't fucking stop.." Finn was leaking precum all over the bed...he was SO incredibly turned on, "Oh Cody...Tá tú dochreidte....."  
Awwwww. Cody legit thought Finn had been lying when he said he spoke Gaelic in bed. So beautiful.  
"What did you say?" he whispered.  
"You are incredible," Finn replied, "Come here."  
He leaned up and began to fiercely kiss Cody.  
"Ní le do thoil ná fág mé," he pleaded with big green eyes, "Tá tú agus Sami na rudaí is fearr a tharlóidh riamh dom..."   
A tear rolled down his pretty face.  
It sounded so poetic to Cody.   
"What did you say sweetie?" he whispered, wiping the tear from his cheek, "I don't know Gaelic."  
"I said, please don't leave me," Finn whispered, "You and Sami are the best things to ever happen to me."  
"Awwwwwww....hey...just enjoy it," Cody whispered, reaching for the lubricant and applying liberal amounts to himself. He then began to meticulously prep the little cutie in front of him. He liked it when Finn showed his soft side. His 'bad bitch, don't mess with me' side did get tiring sometimes. He could be impossibly cute one minute but at times also be incredibly nasty. He was a complex boy. But Cody loved him.   
He lined up.  
Finn was perfection apart from his refusal to become versatile. Cody could NOT be down with being top ALL the time, damnit. Especially this bit. He now had newfound respect for tops and regretted being so demanding to all his previous partners.  
Slowly he pushed inside.  
Finn hissed at the initial pain but he knew how big Cody was.....relax, he told himself...he gripped the sheets hard.   
Cody gently eased further and further in...yes good boy Finn...just let it happen..  
"AHHHHH!!!"  
Those smooth ass cheeks were flush with Cody's pelvis. Finn had taken every inch yet again.  
Slowly, Cody began to move. Help Finn adjust to him and also so he wouldn't slip out. Cute feminine mewls filled the room. Oh yes. Actually the more Cody topped...the more, he grudgingly admitted to himself...he enjoyed it. Giving pleasure to another...seeing how Finn just lost his shit....how Sami lost his....Cody actually was really getting off on that...but then as soon as Cody had a dick inside him, all altruism was forgotten and it was back to taking what he wanted!  
"Aaah....ahhh...ahhh.....ahhh..." Finn was in so much pleasure right now. He just gave himself fully to the sex...banging Sheamus just felt like a quick fuck. Yet when he was with Sami...or Cody...it meant so much more....because of the connection. The only connection he had with Sheamus was native blood.  
Finn leaned back up to pull Cody into some fervent kisses.  
"Mothaíonn chomh maith go bhfuil tú taobh istigh orm," he whimpered, eyes watering, "An bhraitheann mo poll maith ?"  
Cody had no idea what he said. He guessed it was good judging by the constant whimpers and gasps.  
"Fuck yeah.." he hissed into Finn's mouth, reaching around to toss Finn off.  
"Mmmm..." whined Finn, "Ahhh....ahh..."  
Cody's knees were cramping. And plus he loved it when Finn rode the D.  
He pulled out and lay back on the bed.  
Finn straddled him, applying some more lube first, before gently sinking back down with some sharp wails.  
His hands on Cody's pecs, the NXT Champion began to ride, enjoying how incredible this American hunk always felt inside him. They fit together perfectly. Why was Cody mostly bottom when he could fuck like this?! What a bloody waste.  
"Bad boy.." Cody moaned as he allowed Finn to do all the work.  
Whimpers and mewls in response.  
"Oh Cody...mothaíonn chomh maith......mothaíonn chomh maith...."  
Finn leaned down for some more kisses.  
Cody decided to show off his strength and lifted Finn up, being ever so gentle, and began to place him on his back, shifting their weight to finish him off in missionary. Finn's legs rested on his shoulders.  
"Aahhh....ahhh....mmmm....mmmm..." Finn's whimpers were just the cutest as he looked blazingly up at Cody, his body tingling all over.  
"Fergal.."  
"Cody....."  
"Baby.."  
"Am I your baby..." whined Finn.  
"Good boy.." Cody whispered, "Good boy Fergal."  
"Mmmm...ahhh...." Finn was SO close...his prostate couldn't take much more, his legs were tingling, that pulling behind his abdomen was very telling, "M'wanna'cum.."  
"Yeah?" Cody hissed, "Go for it."  
He continued to slowly fuck Finn. He was getting close...he hoped it wouldn't take Finn long. Topping was hot...he supposed...but it just wasn't the same. What was getting him off more was Finn's reactions to him rather than the feeling of being inside the elder, smaller man.  
"Aaaah......ahhh......ahhhh....mmmm.........wanna cum.....mmmmmm..." A series of whimpers left Finn's mouth as he convulsed and exploded copiously up his chiselled abs, his orgasm taking over his body.......Cody was amazed at how much Finn could shoot....he reallyt was a Gaelic Expy of Cody himself in so many ways.....fuck that was it, Cody could feel it coming...oh fuck he couldn't hold it.....  
"Gonna cum in your ass baby boy.." he hissed.  
"Mmmmm-hmmmm!!" whined Finn in desperation   
"Ahhh!!! OH FUCK...ohmygosh....ahhh...." Cody drove deep inside him, his grunts and growls far more masculine than his usual climax vocals (but that was ebcause he was having to be the top and was acting accordingly) as he felt his skin light up and the burning shoot through his body and inside the grateful Celt beneath.  
FInn's eyes were closed.  
A smile was resting on his pretty face.  
He was the absolute picture of pure satisfaction.   
And Cody knew THAT feeling all to well. Sometimes you just need some good dick. He'd quite like some soon. But anyway, that was for later. He'd cum now.  
"Ahhh.." sighed Finn, relaxing into the soft covers of the bed, totally spent.  
"Feel better?" asked Cody, in a callback to Sami after their hot sex in Brooklyn.  
Finn just nodded. He couldn't feel anything below his waist.  
Cody slowly pulled out of him before padding into the bathroom to wipe down.  
He reappeared and climbed onto the bed next to the now-much-calmer and much-happier Irishman.  
"I thought you made it up about slipping into Irish," he said.  
"If I feel a connection it comes out," Finn replied.  
"Sami spoke Arabic once," Cody said.  
"He admitted to me he consciously does it to add spice," Finn said, "Sorry to burst your bubble sweets."  
"Oh he told me too," Cody said, "It worked cos it was hot. What was it you said..mother chom math?"  
Finn giggled at Cody's appalling understanding of the ancient Gaelic language. Typical Yank.  
"Was just saying 'feels good', it sounds so poetic in Gaelic doesn't it?" Finn smiled, "Did I spy a wee ghost of a certain ex of yours in the room just now?"  
"What do you mean?" asked Cody.  
Finn put on a SOuthern hick accent.  
"Gonna cum in yer ass baby boy," he said, sounding terrifyingly like a certain third generation ex boyfriend of Cody's. Someone who'd tagged with him in his rise through the card. Someone who left WWE and him and found God.  
"Oh.....my...GOD..." he covered his face as it dawned on him, "I didn't..."  
"You did," Finn replied, "You said that was Ted's nickname for you. And you went pretty cowboy in your voice too."  
"Oh GOD.....kill me NOW," groaned Cody, "What happened to me?! Next thing I'll be fucking chewing tobacco and throwing tailgate parties for fans to try and get some cheap pops."  
"Shade," Finn grinned.  
"Yes well, he found God and I think he's married his childhood sweetheart. Meh. He was never much cop as a solo wrestler anyway. Even making him his Dad couldn't get him some mercy heat."

* * *

  
Sheamus and Cesaro were just setting down in Catering. The big Irishman was nervous as to how Wade was going to be...hell, was Wade even going to turn up to work? What with Neville on the shelf for the rest of the year and no confirmation to Cena's return, their little friendship group was in tatters. Cena was at the Hall Of Fame with Orton in tow, which was nice (though Sheamus had to admit Orton had definitely let his looks go to seed) and obviously there was his appearance last night...but by the look of it, no sign of a grand return for the original WWE power couple on the cards as of yet.  
"Vot you thinking?" asked Cesaro, dressed in a killer designer suit and shades. He had a new entrance planned. Only subtle. Underneath it was his ring attire. No underwear (because well, he had to keep Sheamus keen if Balor was about!)  
"Stuey."  
"Stephen. You shouldn't be giving him ze time of day after earlier.." Cesaro was rubbing the big ivory arm.  
"I deserved it Claude. I did, kinda shag his fiancé."  
"Maybe he should haff made more effort.." shrugged Cesaro.  
"You changed your tune!" spluttered Sheamus.  
"Cos no effort made us split up ze first time?" Cesaro said, "Barrett always was vith us more than him. You were probably better im bett anyway."   
"Ssssh, people are listening," mumbled Sheamus.  
"Zen ve should give them something to look at as vell." Cesaro climbed onto Sheamus' lap.  
"Claude, behave man..."  
"Nein." Peck.   
Kiss.  
Grind.  
Some more kisses.  
"Claude, stop it..we're at work."  
"As if that stopped you before." Naughty smile.  
"I know but Stuey...I bet Balor's about as well.."  
"Oh he is, I can see him over zere vith his squad," Cesaro said, "Oh look, he's coming over."  
"Joy," groaned Sheamus, before painting on an amiable smile, "Alright mate."  
"Just coming to inform you," Finn trilled, perching on the seat and crossing one leg over the other.   
Why was he in wrestling gear? Was he debuting?  
"Inform us of what?" Sheamus raised an eyebrow.  
"That you're quite safe from me now," Finn said casually, "And because I wanted to say hi."  
"I hear you haff quite ze harem," smirked Cesaro.  
"Little me?" Finn sucked his thumb, "I am a good Catholic boy thank you."  
"And I'm Kendall Jenner," snarked Sheamus  
"Actually," Cesaro narrowed his eyes at Finn, "Ve do haff a bone to pick vith you."  
"Did I leave me knickers in his suitcase? Whoops. Well he was always in a hurry to get them off me," Finn grinned.  
"No," Sheamus scowled, "Stuey. What the hell did you do to him last night?"  
"Dumped him?" Finn shrugged, as though it was the most banal thing in the world, "Well I thought after eating a Stunner, a Mandible Claw and a Sweet Chin, he needed to be put out his misery."  
"Tried to throttle me outside the gym in town today," Sheamus replied, "Remember when you did the same to him for talking to Miz? Well Claude had to get him off, he almost killed me. Why can't you do anything reasonably?"  
"He what? How dare he!" Finn erupted, "And he wonders why I chucked him?! Stupid fucking ape. Right, Cesaro, Imma need to borrow your man and go talk to Hunter."  
"I'm coming too," Cesaro said, "Your trunks might slip down."  
"Oh trust me darlin," camped Finn, "I had such a good seeing to earlier I've been sat on an ice pack over there."  
"Vich vun vos it?"  
"Claude..." hissed Sheamus, "We can probably guess. Why don't you just ask Rhodes out officially? You are crazy for that lad."  
"Cos it's not as simple as that," Finn replied, "Anyway, you haven't seen the heat Sami packs....oh wait, silly me, you have, haven't you Cesaro?"  
"That was a long time ago," Cesaro said, a distinct blush on his cheeks, "I can't help it if I like men with red hair."  
Finn was skipping gaily along the corridor, in fact, he was actually skipping like sworn-enemy-of-the-Amigos/Plastics squad, AJ.   
Where was Hunter's office? No, Carrano...he;'d be no help.  
Hmmmm, Creative....no, he had to make sure it was Hunter. The now-former WWE World Heavyweight Champion did give Finn far more leeway than anyone else in the company!  
Ah.  
He knocked.  
"You boys coming in?" he camped, "Evening boss!"  
He flashed his most charming smile at Triple H, who opened the door and gave an amiable gruff chuckle.  
"How can I help you today kid?" he asked.  
"Got a proposal for tonight," Finn said, "Well that, and a complaint."  
"You know I am too busy to handle locker room squabbles," Hunter rolled his eyes, "God...times like this I wish Taker was still full time to oversee court."  
"Oh go on Hunter...please?" Finn sucked his thumb, giving big innocent eyes and even sniffling a little.  
Cesaro and Sheamus exchanged a look.   
Talk about arse-kissing!  
"OK fine, you've got 3 minutes before I have to go see Vince," Hunter said gruffly, stepping aside to let them all in.  
"Thanks boss!" squeaked Finn, "Oh by the way, Stephanie's outfit in your entrance was ON FLEEK!"  
"Yeah ok kid, thanks," grunted Hunter, "Come on in. So what can I do for you three?"

* * *

  
Sami and Cody were sat alone at the table, awaiting Finn's return.  
"I'm calling a spitroast by gorilla position," Sami said, "I reckon Sheamus has the ass, Cesaro's taking care of the mouth."  
"Like you wouldn't?" teased Cody, "You've had Cesaro's D up you."  
"And I'd climb back on if he wasn't attached to Sheamus's," Sami groaned, "Oh man, I hope I don't have to do too much violent shit with Kevin tonight."  
He had indeed hit up a trick on Scruff whilst Cody and Finn were getting busy. A gym bunny who also happened to be a long-time fan of Sami and was totally starstruck. But once Sami paid his silence with a handsome amount of money, he was pretty damn good in bed - insisting on a cock ring otherwise the excitement of banging one of his favourite ex-indie wrestlers would have caused a premature finish. So Sami had gone through the whole gay kama sutra that afternoon! But he was sated to hell. Screwing fans was fun. But probably a costly habit to get into. The straight guys had groupies, why couldn't the gay ones?  
"We are so obsessed with sex," Cody observed, "Least you're on the show tonight though...unlike me. Still, what with going through a ladder and then having to satisfy the world's thirstiest bottom ho-bag in a twenty-four hour period, I am pretty damn wiped out."  
"So shall we agree to close the door on S.E...?" Sami drew an X in the air with his finger.  
"Door closed and bolted," Cody agreed, "What shall we do in Houston tomorrow?"  
"I really want to go to the George Observatory," Sami said, "Houston Museum of Natural Science."  
"I'll come along on one condition, next time I'm in Orlando, we must do a Three Amigos trip to Harry Potter world."  
"Haven't you been like ten times already?"  
"But not with you and Finny. Be SO much better cos, well, duh, it's the Amigos and we slay. Plus I want another wand for my collection. My intention is to collect them ALL."  
"Have you got an elder wand?"   
"Not yet. They keep selling out. And Brandi says no cos Pharoah mistakes them for tree branches and treats them accordingly," Cody pouted, "Downside of having three dogs."  
"But they're adorable," Sami gushed, "Pharoah is legit the world's most photogenic dog."  
"Takes after his daddy," Cody made the 'hand out girl emoji' gesture, before tapping in a Google search, "Ah. Snag. George Observatory only open Saturdays unless by appointment."  
"You'd think they'd turn down the NXT Champion?" Sami snorted, "Get calling."  
"Office is shut, I'll use my powers of persuasion in the morning," Cody said.  
"Fergal loves science museums. When you went to Ireland with him, did he take you hiking?"  
"Yeah. Some awesome scenery. Gonna see if we can do that again on the upcoming tour. Amigos day out. Just us three and nature."  
"I like that we're doing more than just fucking each other now," Sami admitted, "We should hang out as a threesome more just doing cute fun stuff."  
"One disclaimer if we're going to the observatory," Cody said, "We do not cruise in any way shape or form."  
"Trust me my ass needs at least 48 hours to recover after the abuse it took today," Sami groaned, wincing as he fidgeted in his seat.  
"SAMI."  
"Sorry Coddles. What time do you call THIS, Saraya?!"  
Paige looked pretty pissed off as she stomped over. Following her were Summer Rae and Becky Lynch.   
Sami winced at the sight of the impressive black eye Becky was sporting.  
"Evening," Cody said, "What's up with you? So help me God, this better not be an AJ return?!"  
"Worse," Becky huffed.  
"If it's Kelly Kelly I'm resigning, FACT," Sami spat, "That bimbo should have never gone NEAR the squared circle."  
"Close. Think that, but with a certain French flavour," Paige deadpanned.  
"WHAT?!" cried Cody, "Mess's beard?!"  
"Yup," Summer added, "She already gave me an earful about my entrance cape last night."  
"Until I threatened to rip her extensions out," Paige said, "So that's why she trended."  
"Ugh, just when we think the women finally get the respect they deserve, they go and hire back the epitome of everything that was wrong with the former Divas division the next day?!" Cody was back in Soapbox Sadie mode, "Yeah I used to get on with Maryse but that was when I was tolerating her fatass husband. She used this company as a stepping stone to Hollywood, realised that actually, people outside of wrestling gave zero fucks about her and her stupid Haus Of Maryse....I mean, talk about REDUCTIVE, copying the Queen Of Reductive herself...and oh look, she's flopped so hard she had to come crawling back to the company that MADE her ass."  
Exhales from Becky and Summer.  
"No chill," Summer remarked.  
"It's Coddles," Sami stated, "Oh THERE you are Fergal, have a nice roast?"  
"Oh HEY BEX, love the shiner!" trilled Finn, perching on Sami's lap for a change, "What's eaten you, sweets?"  
He'd noticed the pissed-off-cat expression on Cody's face.  
"A fellow Montreal former talent has returned," Sami said.  
"Miz now has an addition to his gang," Becky added.  
"Maryse? So she realised to be relevant in any way, she had to come crawling back?" Finn shrugged.  
"And set our women's division back a good 5 years!" snarled Cody, "After ALL Becky, Sasha and Charlotte did to elevate it last night. Blood, sweat, tears, and most importantly RESPECT from smarky dickbags....only for the epitome of 'model piss break match diva' to come waltzing in and undoing EVERYTHING?! I suppose Kelly Kelly will be on her way back soon as there's a locker room full of new dicks to ride."  
"Time of the month, Little Cody?" Paige attempted to lighten the situation.  
"No. I just CARE about women's wrestling," Cody said, folding his arms, "And how shady of them to bring her back after Brie leaves."  
"How about we talk about things that matter, like how PROUD I AM OF MY FORMER STUDENT?!" squealed Finn, leaping off Sami and straight onto Becky, smothering her with hugs and nuzzles.  
"Ooof....Fergal....bless you that's so sweet but I'm hurting from yesterday still....Fergal! Don't give me another injury to the list!" Becky sighed as she was swamped in 190lbs of sniffles.  
"Awwwwwww.." Paige giggled, patting him on the head, "I was beginning to wonder if he still had a heart in there."  
"Saraya's still pressed about her hat," Sami quipped.  
"What did you do to it? Out with it, Sami," Becky grinned, still with arms full of Finn.  
"I'm innocent!" Sami threw his hands up, "Ask your new fashion accessory!"  
"Fergal. What did you to Ray's hat?" Becky said, mock-sternly.  
"Didn't do anything," Finn sucked his thumb and climbed sheepishly off her, parking himself in Cody's lap.  
"He chucked it in the pond and almost took out a duck this morning!" Paige pouted, "I haven't told mum yet.."  
"Ooooh looks like Fergal's due a spanking from Saraya Knight!" teased Sami.  
"NO! Paige I'll make it up to you!" Finn pleaded.  
"What's it worth?" grinned the raven-haired girl, finger hovering teasingly over her mother's phone number.  
"Piss her off and she'll eat your face Finny," grinned Cody, "Own your mistakes, girl."  
"Hi Mummy!" Paige said into her phone, "Yeah I'm fine, everything's fine...howre you? Listen, erm...I have a little confession. I've lost the new hat you bought me.....well..no...I had it today...no mum....someone threw it into a pond (she was shaking with giggles)...."  
"She sounds mad.." teased Sami as Finn paled. He respected the formidable Saraya Knight and was actually a bit scared of her, as was Sami. She was considered one of the finest female independent wrestlers in the world. And she was a true badass.  
"Oh Finn..." Paige had a big shit-eating grin on her pretty face as she held her phone aloft, "Mum would like a chat."  
Cody pushed Finn off his lap.  
"Mean." pouted the Irishman before taking the phone, "Hi Saraya...yes.....I'm sorry...I was only playing...yes I know how much it cost.....yes I know you don't see your girl much...I'll replace it....I'm really sorry Mrs Knight."  
Everyone present was doubled over with mirth.  
Paige leaned over to Cody  
"She's not actually seriously bollocking him but its fun watching him squirm," she whispered.  
"Oh I know, nothing like a dressing down from the matriarch of the Knight clan to give Finny a big fat slice of humble pie," Cody whispered back.  
Finn handed Paige her phone back, distinctly quieter and red in the face. He looked like a properly told-off naughty child.  
"You weren';t too hard on him were you?" Paige said into the phone, "Yeah I think his balls are on your mantelpiece now hahaha...anyway, I better go cos work....speak soon mama. LOVE YOU! Bye."  
She hung up. And then fixed Finn with a stern expression.  
"Thought about what you've done, mister?" she snapped.  
"Mm-hmm.." mumbled FInn, "I'll go shopping first thing tomorrow.."  
"You better," Paige scolded, "And you can buy me lunch."  
"But I thought maybe Summer..." Finn said sheepishly.  
"I have a lunch date with Renee," Summer said. "You're on your own Finn."  
"Sowwy..." Finn tried to give her his best cute little boy face. He went to perch back on Cody's lap, but the ravenette booted him off.  
"You've been a bad boy," Cody said, "No perks for you."  
Finn tried to sit on Sami's lap.  
"I'm still recovering," Sami grinned, "Plus I need to go catch up with Kevin."  
He got to his feet.  
"I'll love you all and leave you," he said, "Long time hot cub friend calls. Laters."  
He sashayed away, sniggering to himself at Finn's predicament.  
"What's Samuel recovering from?" Paige was in there like a shot, "I haven't seen him since I left him to have lunch with my mummy."  
"Well...ahem.." Cody said, "He had a date. Hook-up really. He was on Scruff the whole time we were feeding the ducks. He got his ass blown open by a fan."  
"A male ring rat! I love it!" squealed Summer.  
"Yeah they exist," Finn mumbled, browsing his phone.  
"So basically he's been overdoing it," Paige grinned, "Obviously somebody's not up to scratch are they Little Cody?"  
"Shut up Saraya," Cody pouted.  
"He's good enough for ME!" Finn piped up.  
"Why don't you two just go out. Make Sasha happy?" Becky teased.  
"Because I refuse to commit to a lifetime of being a top," Cody said, "But then again, Finny's single."  
"FERGAL?! When was this?" barked Becky.  
"Last night. I told the waste of space I'd had enough," Finn was checking his nails cattily, "All you need to know Bex."  
"But all the wedding plans..."  
"Becky, he was cheating on Wade with 3 other men," Paige said.  
"3?!" spluttered Becky, "I knew about Sami and Codes...who was the THIRD?!"  
"Sheamus," Finn stated.  
"Oh SURPRISE SURPRISE!!! About bloody time, you've been after him for about 10 years!" Becky snorted, "Worth the wait was it?"  
"He was a good shag, yeah," Finn said, "Not as good as certain other boys."  
Significant look to Cody.  
"Out with it Fergal," Becky went on, "Sami or Cody? If you had to choose?"  
"Becky....no.." Cody whined.  
"They both turn me on," Finn said, "Soz Bex, ain't that simple. But Cody has the bigger dick."  
"Well we've seen you all in your pants," Paige said.  
Cody covered his crotch and pouted.  
"Anyhoo," he cleared his throat, "Finny. Girl. Before you have to make it up to Paige's mom, Sami and I were gonna go to Houston Observatory tomorrow if you wanted to come?"  
"Really? Do you need to ask?" FInn's face lit up, "Isn't it Saturdays only?"  
"I'm gonna ring and persuade them in the morning," Cody said, "If it's a cute guy on the door, I may have to go down on him if they don't allow it at short notice."  
"Oh my GOD.." Paige facepalmed.  
"Isn't using sexual favours as payment something you boys used to rip the shit out of Miz, Maddox and co. about?" Becky challenged.  
"True," Finn said, "We're meant to be classy hos remember sweets?"  
"OK," Cody said, "Perhaps you're right. Ugh. I'm so achy. I need a nap and some dick."

* * *

  
"I'm TIRED OF THIS!!" Sheamus screamed into the microphone, after another failed attempt at snatching the Tag Titles from the New Day (in reality, he didn't care about their booking. But his anger was real. He was channelling all his guilt into this newly-added promo. Oh and for the record, Cesaro approved of his bright red ring attire!), "We are a group of the greatest athletes from across the world! But there's something wrong. Because everybody knows....(he thought hard about how to say this...was grassing Wade up really the best idea?)....everybody knows, you're only as strong, as your weakest link."  
Wade was already in the blackest of moods. Another bloody loss in front of the wild post-Mania crowd really was the LAST thing he needed on top of everything. Dumped, humiliated by three legends, fallen out with his best friend and now losing AGAIN the following night? Someone HATED him right now, and what the hell was Sheamus doing? Was he going off script? Why wasn't he informed.  
"WHAT THE FUCK YA DOING?!" he bellowed over the raucous crowd, as a grimfaced Alberto and Rusev roughly grabbed each of his arms. He tried to appeal to Sheamus, but then he realised that after the way he took his anger out on the Irish redhead at the gym earlier, this was probably not a smart move.   
Sheamus looked furious. Legit furious.  
THe Irishman was remembering just how in fear of his life he felt when Wade throttled him to the ground this morning. He was also fighting the hideous guilt....this was HIS doing. He'd betrayed his mate in the worst way and was making Wade out to be the bad guy. Talk about literally kicking him when he was down.  
He pointed at Wade.  
"You made me do this," he mouthed.  
Before launching a vicious Brogue Kick, right in Wade's face.  
Wade fell to the canvas, broken and defeated.  
Their friendship was in bloody tatters.  
But Sheamus had no time to dwell on what he'd just done as the lights went out to announce the Wyatt family's entrance.

* * *

  
The Three Amigos had been watching the match on a monitor.  
"Oh my..." Cody gasped, "Finny....you didn't?"  
"Little me?" Finn sucked his thumb, "Made sense didn;'t it? They're always losing."  
"So," Sami said, "Not content with dumping him at Mania in the parking lot AND getting 3 legends to hit him with finishers, you had to get the man you cheated on him with to boot him in the face on the following Raw?"  
"Wow Finny," Cody said, "You sure know how to do a vicious break up."  
"Sheamus and Cesaro backed me up," FInn insisted, "We ALL went to see Hunter. My oafish ex almost killed Sheamus."  
"Well....Sheamus was screwing his fiance behind his back?" Sami said, "You can't blame Wade, Fergal."  
"Whatever," Finn sassed, "Stuart knows where he stands now. If only he'd put in a bit of effort then just maybe he might have saved face on TV."  
"Finny. You can't keep getting people's pushes stopped or getting them fired if they cross you," Cody sighed, "You know, sometimes you really do go too far."  
"Hang on, since when have you two been on Stuart's side?!" erupted Finn, "NEWSFLASH! You both had me as well! Where were your consciences then?!"  
"He's right," Sami said, "Guess we should climb off our high horses. I mean, do we really have any loyalty to Barrett?"  
"I've worked with him for years," Cody pouted, "And he was good to Finny. In the beginning. But it's got me thinking."  
"Yes, me too," Sami said, and they both rounded on Finn,  
"What?" Finn folded his arms.  
"Is that how you'd 'fix' us if we did something you didn't like?" Sami demanded.  
"Yeah," added Cody, "Say you wanted us to bang you and we couldn't or weren't in the mood?"  
"Would you go to Hunter and have us taken off the show?" Sami finished.  
"No.." gulped Finn.  
"Liar," Cody said, "We stuck up for Wade didn't we? That's marked our cards hasn't it?"  
"No!" Finn frowned, "I only come for people who intimidate me or those whom I care for! You're my best fucking friends! My only real true friends!"

"Sure, Jan," Sami snarked, getting to his feet.  
"KHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE." Cody hissed in his face and stormed off behind Sami.

* * *

  
Sheamus could not get backstage fast enough. Wade would be on the warpath, he was sure of it. He hurriedly wiped his sweating form down with a towel before gulping from a water bottle.  
"Cheers mate," he panted to the techie, handing it back.  
"OI!!" roared a voice.  
"Leave it," came another.  
Wade was apoplectic with rage. His long time friend had just betrayed him on LIVE TV. What the fuck?!   
He aimed a right hook at the big Irishman, sending him stumbling into the wall before the powerful form of Rusev caught him and put him in a crushing armlock.  
"Calm down!" bellowed the Bulgarian.  
"HE....HE FUCKING JUST SOLD OUR FRIENDSHIP DOWN THE MOTHERFUCKING RIVER," snarled Wade.  
"You did that to yourself," spat Sheamus.  
"Gerroff," Wade hissed, wriggling violently but Rusev's grip kept hold of him.  
"Why did you do that man?" Rusev directed at Sheamus, still working overtime to prevent the huge Brit from escaping.  
"Because he decided to beat the shit out of me in public and could have got us both fired," Sheamus hissed, "Look mate, its shit you got dumped. But why take it out on me?!"  
"You're a shit mate. Only out for yourself," Wade spat.  
"Don't project your fucking insecurity onto me, Bennett," Sheamus warned, "Or there's plenty more where that brogue kick came from."  
"Try it, go on!" snarled Wade, squaring up, finally breaking free from Rusev's grip.  
"I am not doing this here. We're at work," Sheamus replied.  
"Why? Got something to hide?"  
"What is going on?" Rusev demanded, "What the hell? Thought we were all meant to be buds here? Bros?"  
Wade saw a flash of something across Sheamus' face. His eyes narrowed and he hissed roughly through his nose.  
"You're hiding something." His voice was low and deadly.  
"Bullshit," spat Sheamus.  
"Bollocks. I know you Farrelly. You are hiding something from me."  
"What's it to do with you?"  
"Right," Wade hissed, backing away and stomping down the corridor, heading straight for the men's locker room.  
Sheamus took off after him.  
Had he deleted the messages from Finn?  
He'd blocked the number so he'd hoped that would have at least deleted them?  
Oh shit.  
Wade slapped open the door with his hand.  
"OUT MY WAY," he barked at an incredulous Tyler Breeze and made a beeline for Sheamus' sports bag.  
Sheamus sprinted into the locker room.  
"Stuey.." he said, trying to pull the infuriated Brit away from his bag.  
"Where's your fucking phone? C'mon. Where the fuck is it?!"  
"Get out my bag!"  
Wade scrabbled around in the bag much like a dog feverishly recovering a buried bone before at last...the familiar flat oblong dimensons of an iPhone 6+ met his fingers. He yanked the phone out and signed in with Cesaro's birthday as the passcode.   
Fuck.  
Sheamus knew this was it.  
Shaking with fury and some fear, Wade began to snoop through his ex-best-friend's phone. WhatsApp.   
Hang on.  
He KNEW that number.  
Nausea rose within him as he read the conversation....and looked at the exchanged photos......  
It was like a dagger had been driven into his spine.  
He looked up at Sheamus who could only gulp and attempt to remain stoic.  
"You?" he whispered, "This was you?"  
"I'm sorry...."  
"All this time...you've been acting like me mate....and you've been.....with him?"  
"Stuey.."  
"Don't you fucking Stuey me you cunt. It's Wade Barrett to you. How long has it been going on....Sheamus?"  
"Does it matter. He's not yours anymore."  
Wade hissed through his nose. His eyes burned with anger. No. Don't let them see you weak, damnit. You're a bareknuckle fighter from Preston. Not a crying little puff, he told himself.  
"How could you?" he rasped, his eyes crinkling as the tears threatened to spill.  
"It....just happened," Sheamus said uselessly.  
"Oh. Just happened?"  
"About a month or so ago.."  
"A month?!"  
"Nothing I say is gonna make it easier," Sheamus said, "It happened. It's over. You're not the only one he went with.."  
Another stab in Wade's back. This was almost impossible to take in. And the Brit knew what was coming next. He'd suspected it for a long time but thought he was just being paranoid.   
"Let me guess," he gulped, tears now slowly trickling down his ruggedly handsome, bearded face, "His little bitchy sidekicks?"  
Sheamus nodded.  
"I caught them at it in Anaheim."  
"And you STILL FUCKED HIM?! WHEN YOU COULD HAVE TOLD ME??!" roared Wade, launching the bag at Sheamus who dodged, "YOU FUCKING BASTARD CUNT!!!"  
It was no use. He couldn't fight the betrayal any more. He staggered across the locker room and into the bathroom, just about making it before vomiting copiously into the toilet bowl.  
Gasping, he clutched the white porcelain, the nasty chemical-lab lemon fragrance of the air freshener burning his nostrils. He retched one more time over the toilet.  
He felt a hand rub his back.  
Wiping his mouth, the defeated, betrayed Brit fumbled for the flush and pulled before rising to his feet.  
"I'm so sorry man," Rusev murmured and he looked legitimately sympathetic. For a big Balkan bruiser he had a very kind face when he wasn't in monster heel mode.   
With nothing left to lose or to live for, Wade crumbled and fell into Rusev's huge, cafe-au-lait-hued arms and sobbed raspily into the huge chest.

* * *

_NEXT TIME ON TOTAL SUPERSTARS:  
_   
_\- Finn has to face up to his actions and the resultant consequences.  
_   
_\- Cody and Sami become closer and the Bullet Club debut. Cody has some soul-searching to do.  
_   
_-Miz and Maryse make their presence felt backstage.  
_   
_\- Sheamus realises the enormity of what he's done but is it too late?_

* * *

  
  


 

 

 

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This has been split for AOOO as it was too long really even for FF! Cody and Sami continue to grow close. Miz and Maryse make their present felt backstage. And how does Finn react to the return of the Bullet Club?

**Chapter 3**

**I'm SO grateful for the reviews and subscribers this has gotten so far! I could honestly write endless pages about these characters.**

**Poor Wade :( And he didn't appear on Raw this week, either. I hope I didn't emasculate him too much but it takes a real man to admit his feelings. Big boys do cry sometimes.**

**We'll start off in Houston for ME and Smackdown tapings before speeding over to Raw in LA, and if I have space, the European tour too. This is an extra long one to make up for the delay!**

* * *

_PREVIOUSLY ON TOTAL SUPERSTARS:_

_\- Wade's world came crashing down around him as he realised the true extent of Sheamus' betrayal._

_-Cesaro and Sheamus re-united._

_-Tension is brewing between the Three Amigos as Sami and Cody realised they're in over their heads._

* * *

**Houston, TX, 5 April 2016**

Wade Barrett grunted and stretched as he woke up. His head hurt. He still felt sick and betrayed. Nothing was convincing him to show up to work tonight. He probably wouldn't be on the card anyway.

Muffled grunts sounded beside him as another sleeping man arose.

"Morning," Wade said gruffly.

He was naked.

So was the man beside him.

"Morning handsome," smiled Miz, rubbing his eyes.

Wade's first thought once he'd cried out his initial humiliation into Rusev's understanding chest was to try and assert his battered self-esteem and manhood. And who better to stick one to his evil ex than Miz?

The new Intercontinental Champion was Finn's nemesis.

And why should Wade go to bed alone? He didn't want Finn back. Fuck the little bastard. And he knew Miz would be only too willing to take a rough pounding. Wade needed to unleash his fury somewhere. And Miz took everything and came begging back for more. Plus, Wade actually quite liked having something to hold onto. He wasn't interested in a relationship but a no-strings fuck was what the doctor had ordered.

He'd been all for kicking Miz out once they';d finished up but he'd come so hard in the chubby slut's big arse that he was too knackered to move after, so he'd let Miz stay the night.

"Want some coffee?" the Ohio native chirped.

"Ta mate," Wade grunted.

Miz climbed to his feet and padded bow-leggedly (his ass hurt SO good. GOD he'd missed Wade's dick! Especially as Wade insisted on bareback...mmmmmmm) to the coffee machine.

Wade perched on the bed. Lube stains everywhere. Sign of a good night.

"How you feeling?" asked Miz. He knew there was no strings attached but he wanted tea on his enemy Balor.

"Much better cheers," Wade replied, "Ta mate, y'know.."

"Any time," Miz smiled as the kettle boiled. He poured two coffees and padded happily over, "Oh my, that's an impressive morning wood."

"Don't even think about it," spat the Brit.

Miz crawled onto the bed, placing the coffees on the bedside table, popping his curvaceous, beefy ass up tantalisingly.

"Oh fine, suppose its better than a wank," shrugged Wade, reaching for the lube.

"Your spit will do nicely," smirked Miz, "I like it ROUGH from a stud."

Wade spat on his hand and began to slick up his hardon.

Miz wriggled over and parked in front of Wade, ass up and waiting. He could have the entire League Of Nations under his belt soon! He'd had Alberto after Mania, Wade after Raw...maybe he could persuade Rusev in tonight!

* * *

In another hotel room, two men were also awakening.

"Morning," smiled a raven-haired, blue-eyed Georgian.

"Morning," a redhead smiled back.

Sami and Cody had indeed shared a bed last night. No sex. But spooning did happen. They were both in identical Sukrew Boysenberry briefs (Sami had ordered himself some after seeing how hot Cody looked in his).

"Come here," Cody said, pulling Sami close and they gently started to kiss.

"Oww.." Sami winced. Kevin had gone in hard on the table backstage spot last night. A hot bath last night had soothed it a tad.

They both had morning wood something terrible.

And Sami began to fondle Cody's impressive bulge.

"Ohh Sami..behave," whimpered Cody.

"I can't help it when this monster is poking me in the stomach," Sami smiled.

"You're still beat up from Kevin putting you through that table," Cody said, "And I thought you needed 48 hours recovery from Alpha Top Fan?"

"My mouth works," Sami sassed, slipping Cody's briefs down and fondling his sweaty balls...mmmmmm.

"Fuck Sami...we can't..."

"Why? You're horny. I'm horny."

"Fine, only because you look hot as fuck today," Cody deftly yanked Sami's briefs down and threw the covers off their now-naked bodies.

"Oh God you're SUCH a hunk."

"So are you." Cody kicked his briefs off.

Sami gawkily kicked his own from his ankles.

Cody cuddled up, grinding steamily and moaning.

"Feels so good..mmmm Sami let me suck you off..."

"69 me then you hot jock."

"Stop it."

"Cody, I say this with all the lust I have for your massive dick and incredible ass...you stopped being a twink years ago."

"Shush. Samiii...aaahhhhh...Samiii...SAMI...please stop stroking my hole otherwise you will have to slip your dick inside it shortly.." Cody writhed in need at the redheads touching.

Sami got a wicked grin going and climbed out the bed.

"Shower," he said, "We were gonna go to the observatory weren't we?"

"Oh yeah..." Cody sighed, "Just us two now...isn't it?"

"I think it's best we give Fergal space," Sami said, "Hot and cute though he is, the way he's behaving at the moment is not sitting well with me."

"I agree. I can't believe after the hot sex we had yesterday he still went and decided to be a massive bitch. Nah. Just you and me today girl."

"What I like to hear," beamed Sami as Cody padded over to him, "Mmmm...*kiss*..."

"Sami you could poke someone's eye out with this," Cody fondled the redhead's impressive hardon.

"Get in the shower, naughty."

Slap.

"Oooh Sami." Cody giggled, sashaying into the bathroom to turn on the shower.

"I do love your ass," sighed Sami, "You made me a top, Codes."

"Well Finny kinda did...you did get the tip in him that first time you and he hooked up."

Cody climbed into the shower once he'd deduced the water was hot enough. Sami climbed in with him.

Under the hot steaming rush of Texas water, the boys once more began to make out, unable to keep their hands off one another.

"I forgot how much I dug otters until you revealed your talents as a top," Cody mewled, grinding against him needily.

"And when I top I like a bottom who can give as good as he gets."

"Soap me up you Syrian stud." Cody handed him the Axe.

"Gladly you Southern beefcake."

Sami slowly and erotically began to wash Cody down. Mmmmm. What a hunk. And his cute little gasps and whimpers just turned the Canadian redhead on even more. Sami made sure to lightly brush the base only of Cody's cock as he lathered up the Herculean body.

COdy turned to devour Sami's lips. He allowed the water to rinse him down before he coated his hand in Axe.

Sami turned to get the wash-down he was expecting.

But Cody was currently inserting two fingers inside himself, moaning loudly.

"Jesus Codes," Sami sighed.

"I need you Sami. Think you're up to it?"

"You told me to rest now you're begging for my dick?"

"I felt it between my cheeks when you soaped me down. Tease. You want it as much as I do."

"Maybe," giggled Sami, "SHower gel as lube though?"

He took the Axe and coated his cock with it.

Cody was backing his ass up, knees bent. Yes Sami come on...come on...good man...ahhhhhh YES the tip penetrated him..

"Fuck yeah Cody," Sami whispered, "Good boy."

"I need this Sami. I'm not a fucking top. I need to take some good dick to remind me."

Sami pushed all the way inside.

"Ahhhh ohmygosh.." whined Cody, "You just smashed my spot straight away you stud! Pound me like I deserve!"

Sami began to fuck the eager ravenette, whose cries echoed loudly off the tiled walls. Jesus Cody, anyone would think you hadn't been fucked in a year!

Minutes passed. Sami was pounding Cody hard and fast.

He stopped.

"Sami! Did I say stop?!" cried Cody.

"Just a sec."

Sami turned off the shower.

"I want to fuck you in front of the mirror," he said, "I love watching your face when you take a dick."

"OK," Cody mewled.

Sami pulled out and followed him back into the room. They were both soaking wet from the shower but neither man cared. Getting their rocks off was all that mattered right now.

Cody bent over in front of the mirror as Sami stood behind him. The redhead slipped back inside and resumed his pounding. Oh yeah this was HOT. Sami felt like a proper manly stud doing this. And Cody's ass was incredible. He slapped the right cheek as he pounded, Cody screaming loudly.

"Ohh YES! SO GOOD! don't stop...please don't stop...don't fucking stop."

"Codes m'afraid m'close.."

"Speak Arabic to me stud."

"مثل ذلك عندما كنت اللعنة عليك ؟ ( _Maththal dhlk eindama kunt alllaenat ealayk_?)", snarled Sami.

SO HOT. Cody pushed his ass back in earnest to meet his thrusts.

Sami was fucking him so hard! He was getting SO good at topping now. Cody couldn't get enough of his best friend's cock these days. Especially as he and STephen Amell had had to go separate ways after their epic morning the day of Wrestlemania. Sami might be the only D he'd get regularly. And not that it was a bad thing the way Sami was fucking...he'd been watching porn more to improve his technique.

"Gonna cum in yer ass," spat Sami, "Yeah...fuck yeah...gonna cum...oh fuck yeah...fuck.."

"Breed me stud! ohmygosh...think you'll make me...!"

"OHHHHH FUCK!" cried the redhead, driving deep into Cody and exploding gratefully within.

"MMmm...oh yeah.." Cody clenched to take everything Sami gave, "Oh fuck man you're still hard...don't stop..."

"Want me to fuck the cum outta you? You close Codes?"

"Uh-huh! Keep fucking my spot...just there stud...just there! Oh yeah! FUCK! ohmgosh I'm so close...gonna.."

"Yeah?"

"Mmmm...nnnnn...aaaah...ahhhh...ahhhh...gonna...ahhhh!...AAAAH..." Cody convulsed wildly as he climaxed suddenly and hard, white spraying the claret carpet beneath their feet, "AHH!...ohhh yeah...FUCK...AHHH!"

Sami was done.

Watching Cody cum in the mirror was HOT.

Cody still refused to allow Sami to leave his body as he leaned closely into the redhead, turning for kisses.

"Mmmmm.." he whined into the rust-bristled lips. His heart was racing.

"Hey you," Sami purred.

"Hey...Sami...I really like you."

"I like you too Cody...I think you're definitely my best friend."

"I don't want you to pull out Sami."

"I'm gonna have to, my legs are cramping."

"OK."

Sami slowly did so. Cody's ass was everything. He sank to his knees and licked the entrance. OK he now had a taste of Axe...and himself.

"Sami...that's so fucking hot. Haven't been eaten out post-fuck in years..." Cody breathed. Wow. Sami was getting better every time they fucked. This overtook the wild post-Roadblock sex as their best session yet. And certainly a few places ahead of his best sex with Finn...hmmmmm. But Sami was no Stephen Amell. Getting closer every time though.

Sami removed his head.

"We'll have to shower again," he said.

Cody suddenly darted into the bathroom. The undesirable consequences of bareback sex were hitting him.

"I'll call the observatory now," he grunted as he bolted the door.

"You might want your phone.." Sami called after him.

"Give me two secs...ow...ahh..."

A few minutes later, the sound of the shower running came from inside and the door unbolted. Cody re-appeared.

"Don't want to shower alone." Childish pout.

"Ring the damn observatory!" giggled Sami.

"OK," Cody said, taking his phone and idly caressing Sami with his free hand as he opened the web site of the Science Museum to find the number...mmm...fur...he dialled; "Oh morning ma'am, I'm calling to book an appointment to tour today. You don't take them on the day? Why? Is there nothing you can do? Who's the company? World Wrestling Entertainment. You know, the company that's taken over the city of Dallas for the entire week? Oh you have got space? Lovely. Thaaaaaanks."

He hung up.

* * *

**Raw, Los Angeles, CA, 11 April 2016**

Finn Balor nervously padded around backstage of the Staples Centre in Los Angeles. It was rare he turned up to Raw alone. He hadn't had any contact with Sami or Cody since last Monday night. He'd realised that he'd pissed them both off and it was eating away at him far more than he'd hoped. Throwing himself into training, live shows and taped shows at NXT had helped keep his mind off things and even cooled his rampant libido down. He hadn't been interested in Grindr hookups at all whilst back in Florida.

He'd been speaking with Enzo Amore all week, trying to get any updates on Cody's and Sami's activities. He'd heard about the science museum excursion and guessed they'd go alone. He guessed by begging Cody to fuck him last week he'd failed in his quest to prevent the inevitable happening, and was convinced any day now they'd announce their status as in an official relationship.

"What the HELL do you think you're doing here?" came a voice he really didn't want to hear.

"Out my fucking way Liberace," Finn spat, not here for Miz's shit.

"You don't speak to my husband like that, loser," Maryse got in his face.

"That's right," Miz said, "You tell the basic bitch, honey."

"You don't even BELONG at Monday Night Raw," Maryse went on, "So vye don't you run along back to ze minor leagues instead, non?"

"Piss off sweetheart if you know what's good for you," Finn barked.

"You come for my wife and you will know about it," Miz spat, squaring up to him.

"What will you do, hit me with your matching handbag?!" snorted Finn, "Pathetic. You do realise he spreads his cheeks for anything in WWE with a dick and a pulse, right, Maryse?"

"Nice try," Maryse gave him her signature hand, "Do you mind stepping back, ze smell of Guinness is too much for me."

"Ha. Ha. Ha. Do you enjoy vegan frogs' legs and poutines?" clapped back FInn. Well if she was going to go with that line of dragging..

"How original," crowed Miz, "Honey...GET HIM."

He sneered evilly as Maryse booted the NXT Champion HARD in the balls with her Louboutin stiletto. He doubled over in pain and quick as a flash, she put him in a headlock and French Kissed him to the lino. Oh yes. It all came back to her allright, plus she did have a black belt in taekwando.

Miz whooped and clapped at his wife's handiwork. Oh he was SO happy he had her back in WWE! OK it meant having to hold off on climbing hot male bodies for a bit but it meant he could finally knock the Kardashian Sisters AKA The Three Amigos off their undeserving perch! Behind every man was indeed a good woman after all and Maryse ran RINGS around goth girl Paige and bad LeeLoo-wannabe Lynch.

Finn was writhing in pain on the floor. He'd hit it hard. For a petite blonde Maryse was pretty strong.

Miz then got an evil sneer on his face. He pulled his stunning blonde wife towards him and the snotty pair began to make out directly above Finn's fallen body.

"You go on ahead to our private room," Miz grinned (that part of the gimmick was real life), "I'll finish up here."

Finn was holding his head as he staggered to his feet.

"Now why don't you take your little developmental title and run along back to Orlando," Miz snarled, "Your wig has been truly snatched and even your cronies can see you for what you are. A talentless, boring, over-the-hill underwear model with a stupid accent and zero mic skills. Oh. And a whore."

"Rich coming from the human fuckin' dartboard," panted Finn, "And you're older than me you thick fat shit. If anyone's over the hill, it's you darlin."

"Bye hater, kiss kiss, I'll see you later," Miz sung, the sound really making the hairs on the back of Finn's neck stand on end, "I am the Intercontinental Champion, bitch."

And with a swish of his shiny golden cape, Miz sashayed away to his and Maryse's private room. Oh yes bitch. The Era Of Awesome was starting. Adios, Amigos!

Finn was incredulous that he';d let his guard down enough to allow these two...plastic airheads..to defeat him like that. Normally he'd laugh in both their faces and tell them to get stuffed. But having Maryse around seemed to somehow make Miz more intimidating compared to when he was flanked by Corey Graves or Brad Maddox when the latter still worked there. Was it because Maryse was Hollywood beautiful and exuded egotism? She certainly still packed a mean snap DDT despite not having wrestled since 2011. She certainly slapped the taste out of Zack Ryder's dad's mouth last week. And it also meant Miz had 24 hour backup with him. Nobody was stupid enough to raise their hand to Maryse.

Maybe coming to Raw was a bad idea.

But he needed to see Sami and Cody. Assure them that their friendship was legit.

But would that do more harm than good? He'd already built up quite the bad reputation in his 18 months of employment in WWE. And he knew most of the main roster hated him.

"SUp man," came Enzo Amore's voice.

"Oh hey Enzo," Finn bro-shook the small blonde motormouth's hand, "How's it going? Enjoy your first week?"

"Awesome thanks bro," Enzo replied, "You wanna grab lunch with me and Cass?"

"I was um...gonna go see if the boys were about?" Finn mumbled.

"Rhodes and Zayn? Man, you should take a proper break from them," Enzo said, "You said the other day that you thought that was for the best."

"I know Enzo but it's so weird being without them, especially here," Finn sighed.

"You can't live in someone's pocket all the time...familiarity breeds contempt," Enzo replied, "Hence why I make sure I always give Cass and Carmella space so they don't end up wantin' me dead."

"How's the hunt for a man going?" asked Finn, "Shame you never got anywhere with Sabby. Did you manage to get him to smash you?"

Enzo blushed.

"Figured if he wasn't gonna ask me out.." he mumbled, "I mean c'mon man, me and him wouldn't have worked...he was way out of my league."

"Don't be stupid!" Finn scolded.

"Look at him man, look at me," Enzo replied, "He's tall, dark, studly...hung. I'm the shrimpy loudmouth with the bad hair and clothes."

"You're not a clone. Sabby is ten-a-penny. Plus to be honest, is he hung?" Finn scoffed, "I mean, he drives a Maserati and wears designer suits. Compensating if you ask me."

"I never complained, he gave the best fuck in ages," Enzo ran his hand through his outrageous two-tone hair.

"Well good for you for getting a piece," Finn said, "Oh man...why do I always drive the best men away.."

"Because man, you keep going round the joint actin' like you're Libby Chessler and that shit don't fly in pro wrestling," Enzo stated firmly, "You're following Zayn and Rhodes about like a lovesick puppy. Especially Rhodes, man. You're obsessed with that dude."

Finn scowled and huffed.

"I am not."

"Bro, you are."

"Prove it."

"Give me your phone."

"NO."

Enzo used his petite build to his advantage and deftly swiped the Irishman's polka-dot-cased iPhone from his pocket.

"Bitch."

Enzo unlocked it with 3006.

"You have a polka dot case. His birthday's your passcode. Your fucking wallpaper is a photo of you and him," he scoffed.

"Just my lock screen," pouted Finn, "My main wallpaper is all 3 of us. And the case is Dusty. Showing my eternal respect for my mentor and legend."

"Why him? No offence to the guy but you called Tino a clone and yet Rhodes is your classic American jock type."

"He's Dusty's boy. He has the charisma and talent of his Dad," Finn huffed, "He's amazing. He gave me the best fucking sex of my life."

"What about Zayn?"

"Sami's one of the greatest men alive. He always has time for me even when nobody else does. I'm in love with them both Enzo..."

He covered his mouth.

Fuck.

Why did he just admit it out loud?

Enzo just gave him a sympathetic smile. That must suck for him. He always thought someone like Finn, hot as fuck, talented and super-over with the higher-ups and the crowds would never have any insecurity - certainly not based upon how Finn queened it about at NXT and indeed everywhere.

"Look man, you know ya can talk to me. I may not be as cool as them but...ya know.."

"Shut up Enzo. You're awesome. And thanks for letting me bore you."

"Hey no problem man. Ears always open. Laters bro."

"Laters."

Finn sighed heavily. He knew that he'd fucked up bad. It happened so often you'd think he'd have learned by now to stop acting like head cheerleader but sometimes his inner superiority complex just took over. Pissing off Sami and Cody yet again had given him a massive taste of humble pie.

"Well well well, look who it is," came a voice, startling the NXT Champion out of his thoughts.

"Looks like we found our leader," came another.

Finn turned and gaped.

Two imposing crewcutted figures, faces trimmed by tough-looking beards. One in grey, the other in black.

"What?! What is this?" he gasped.

"You ain't dreaming," one of them said, the shorter of the two in grey, "Sup bro."

An enormous grin spread across Finn's face.

He was about to squeal a huge 'YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAS'. But then he remembered he wasn't with the #Squad.

Karl 'Machine Gun' Anderson.

And the taller, thicker-set one in black with inked arms was 'Doc' Luke Gallows, former Straight-Edge Society member and also the artist formerly known as Festus.

The Bullet Club had arrived. Or maybe...the Balor Club. Finn knew they were in talks. First AJ. Then Nakamura. And now the full works were here. Oh yes. Main roster, you basic bitches better watch out because edges WILL be snatched.

Finn extended his hand to bro-shake Karl but the big man hugged him tight.

As Finn broke the hug...he and Karl locked eyes for the briefest of seconds.

Karl gave him a wink.

The chemistry was there still. They were exes. One of the more memorable moments of their time together in Japan was screwing in gorilla position just before a match. Fun times. Finn had given Karl the name 'Machine Gun'. And yes. It was what you think. Hehehehe.

Luke shook his head before giving his former (or soon to be?) boss a masculine bro-hug.

"So is this legit?" Finn breathed, "You debuting?"

"Yup, are you?" Luke grunted.

"Don't think so. Was here to see people.." Finn said.

"Don't let us keep ya bro," smirked Karl.

"Oh you'll never keep me," Finn smiled..flirtatiously.

"You owe me fifty bucks Anderson," snorted Luke.

"I'll pay up later," Karl grunted.

"Fift bucks? Why?" asked Finn.

"Cos I gave it within the first half hour of seeing you again before you'd start making me feel like a God damn third wheel," Luke said, "Ain't mad bro. Just remember to tone it down when AJ's around."

"No blaspheming then Doc," sassed Finn, "And anyhoo. Don't assume I'm thirsty. Actually seeing a lad right now. Maybe two."

"Oh he's got a couple on the go huh?" Luke chortled, "Never change Devitt, never change."

"Still a maneater," Karl smirked.

"Play the song at me once and I'll twist yer bollocks off," Finn threatened.

A running joke in New Japan was all the old Bullet Club members playing Nelly Furtado's 2006 hit 'Maneater' backstage when putting matches together to rib Finn. The Irishman used to always throw a big hissy fit about it but was secretly polishing his tiara inside. Oh yes. He was a maneater. He may be small and scrappy. But all the boys wanted him. And there was him moping about Cody and Sami. PFFFT. Bitch PLEASE. The Bullet Club was how he truly made his name in professional wrestling. Who needed a boring 'underdog from the underground' and a man who wore latex catsuits and facepaint and was jobber to the stars when he had true wrestling quality right here?

Cody who?!

Sami who?!

"I'm gonna go grab food," Luke said, "Try not to smash him while I'm gone, Machine Gun."

He sauntered off, leaving the two exes alone.

"Still can't take it in," Finn sighed, "Can';t believe you're actually here. And straight on the main roster too."

"Well we did want to keep it a surprise," Karl replied.

"I've missed you Karl."

"Devitt...don't, man."

"I can't help it. We were great together.."

"You left us to get over here."

"I also dated fucking Wade Barrett."

"I can't believe you went with him man. Out of all the guys here...you could legit have your pick. And you chose a dude with big ears whose gimmick was coming out and saying 'I got bad news'?"

"He was fit and I was desperate for dick. We were engaged...until Wrestlemania."

"Aw man, sorry to hear that. So you on the rebound huh? How comes it didn't work out?"

Finn avoided his piercing stare. Karl was so his type still. He'd tried to get Luke into bed numerous times in Japan as well. They were both uncompromising badasses. Guys who looked like they could break a little prettyboy like himself in half.

"I uh...cheated on him," admitted Finn.

"Well there's a surprise," snorted Karl, "Who with."

"You really wanna know?"

"Try me."

"Cody. As in Dusty RHodes' boy. Sami. And Sheamus."

"Man you are such a slut," sniggered Karl.

"Well I got bored.."

"Hey man, your body, do what ya want."

Finn was shuffling closer to this rough, bearded stud. If anyone was to take his mind off Sami and Cody...and sex with the ex...sometimes was good...he was sure Karl still would want a piece of him after all this time.

"I've missed you Karl...my Machine Gun.." he whispered.

"Man, not even been here a day.."

"So? Still as sexy as ever," Finn smiled.

"Thought you were seeing someone?"

"Well...hehe...not right now.."

He edged ever closer. If he just leaned up that bit more...

"Devitt.." warned Karl.

"Less of that. I'm Finn Balor now," Finn insisted.

"Still the same horny bastard though."

"Kiss me, Karl."

Finn's green eyes blazed into Karl's.

Karl couldn't help it. The Irish minx was just so enchanting. The only man he'd ever slept with. It was true that Finn's beauty got even straight men questioning their sexualities. And the electricity in the air was stirring up long-buried urges and feelings. Well, they did say...come in with a bang...

He leaned down and their lips locked.

Finn whimpered into Karl's mouth, his cheeky hand caressing the front of the bigger man's jeans. Mmmmm oh he'd forgotten how this felt! He couldn't...he shouldn't...but hormones had taken over.

Karl broke the kiss.

He stroked Finn's face.

"Fuck man, you ain't lost it."

"Never have Karl."

"You and Barrett must have had one shitty breakup."

"We did. He was also shitty in bed. I had to fake it or think of Cody to get off. Or Sami. Or you."

"Man. Quit it...I've already got a huge fucking boner and I've gotta go see Triple H in a short while..."

"Why don't you allow me?" Finn smiled.

"Because man...first day. And knowing our luck AJ will catch us."

"Can I come to your hotel after the show then?" asked Finn, sucking his thumb in that manner that always got him what he wanted.

"Look," sighed Karl, "Hot though makin' out with ya was, we can't go back to the past. Plus don't really want another Styles Sermon."

"AJ Styles is a fantastic wrestler but Lord does he need to get some dick," Finn sassed, "All the repression.."

"Dude. He has a wife and three kids. He's a man of God. Not everyone's a fag like you."

"Karl. Darlin. You can throw that word about as much as ye like," Finn sassed, "But you can never untaste or unfuck me arse."

And with that he sashayed away.

Karl sighed and padded away in the opposite direction.

* * *

Sheamus and Cesaro had just left the locker room, both already changed into their ring attire (the Swiss preferring to wait until showtime before slipping into his suit. And plus he may just want to give Sheamus something to look at during the sometimes tedious afternoon hours before Raw started!

And Sheamus never tired of ogling Cesaro's perfect body. He was just the right blend of pretty and rugged. And personality wise, just the right mix of sassy and manly. In fact the bearded Irishman enjoyed Cesaro's sass far more than he would admit to the Swiss. The way he'd curl his lips and his eyes would glisten with mischeif whenever he used his smart mouth on someone (or Sheamus usually).

"Stephen, stop stroking my leg," barked the Swiss, snapping Sheamus out his thoughts as they walked.

Well a guy couldn't help but touch a specimen like Cesaro really could he now?

"Soz Claude."

"It's turning me on and these trunks don't really hide it," grinned Cesaro.

"How can you possibly even contemplate after this morning...?" spluttered a flushing Sheamus.

This morning had ended up a fierce passionate sex session. Somehow Sheamus had found the stamina to do Cesaro in several positions. In fact they were at it more than even the Three Amigos seemed to be these days. Cesaro's return had a lit a huge fire under Sheamus. It took banging a basic slut like Finn Balor to make him realise just what a fine piece of man he already had in the Swiss.

"I told you, since coming back my libido has tripled," purred Cesaro, pinning Sheamus to the whitewashed breezeblock wall and pecking his bushy lips (he LOVED the epic proportions Sheamus' beard was reaching nowadays) and grinding against him.

"Claude," grunted Sheamus, "Much as I'd like to...CLAUDE!"

His bright red trunks were being pulled down.

"I love you in red Stephen. Best decision you ever made," Cesaro moaned, sinking to his padded knees and eagerly taking Sheamus into his mouth.

"DOing this right here right now won't be if we're caught..." gasped Sheamus between grunts and groans of pleasure.

"I don't care," Cesaro was too occupied with pleasing his man right now.

"I do," Sheamus grabbed Cesaro's bald head and prised the Swiss from his cock. Cesaro licked his lips and shot devilish eyes up at him. The Swiss then rose to his feet, oh-so-casually lowering his trunks, his own impressive cock springing free.

"Want me to wank ya off?" grunted Sheamus.

"Uh, uh," Cesaro strode to the wall opposite and popped out his glorious bubble ass.

"Claude are you mental?"

"Horny. Now, Stephen."

"I can hear people coming," Sheamus hissed, pulling his trunks up as fast as he could and sprinting to the European minx, "Claude for fucks sake cover yourself up!"

Huffing, Cesaro pulled his trunks back up his long beautiful legs...as slow as possible. He then wedged them as tightly up his ass as he could, so each cheek looked painted with the garment. He may as well have BEEN naked. And he loved how hot-and-bothered it made Sheamus! One of these days he was going to persuade Sheamus to make a sex tape with him. He didn;t care! He was open and proud about his sexuality. So what if he enjoyed taking rugged Celtic cock? Like anyone would dare try and beat him up about it! He'd crush them with his brute strength. Plus, duh, with HIS ass, he may as well wear a 'I Would Bottom You So Hard tee'.

In fact, he hadn't told Sheamus yet, but he had one of those on order! He and Cody had been WhatsApping a lot more since his return - just friendly stuff - and they'd even occasionally flown together. Before they'd bonded over games...and then the Finn and Tyson mess happened (which was what hurt the Swiss more than any vicious thing Balor had said - Cody's backstabbing)...but now they were talking a lot more, and with Cody being really close to Sami Zayn, (Cesaro was starting to suspect something more than 'friends who fucked' between them as well lately) it meant that Cesaro and Sami could get their old indie-based friendship back.

Cesaro essentially wanted to get into the Amigos. And because the time away had helped him truly accept himself and get in touch with his modern gay side. He even used the lingo (mostly to annoy Sheamus!) too.

"If I must," he pouted.

Sheamus' eyes were all over dat ass.

So hot.

Cesaro rolled his eyes in the shadiest way when he realised who was approaching and interrupted his chance of some backstage D.

His fucking ex.

Miz.

And his irritating wife.

And a smirk spread across that smug chubby face as Miz clocked his former lover.

"Oh look it's Claudio," Miz catcalled, "Hi bitch, want to look at the thing you won't be snatching at Payback again?"

"Go away," Cesaro just checked his nails, "Me und my boyfriend are having a private conversation. Haven't you got something more pressing to do, like go slurp some wheatgrass and do each other's makeup?"

Maryse sashayed up to the smart-mouthed Swiss.

" _Excusez-moi , vous ne parlez pas à mon mari sans mon approbation_ ," she sniffed, giving him her signature hand (which all the bottom boys, even Cesaro himself on occasions were now given to doing when dragging someone).

Cesaro's lip curled.

" _Pourquoi ? Je l'ai fait pis pour lui il y a quelques années_ ," he sassed. Please. After the mess that was his and Miz's relationship, Maryse was either blind or stupid to her husband's true nature. 'Don't speak without my approval' indeed! He'd done far worse to Miz (regretfully) than just speak to him in the past.

" _Mon mari est une célébrité A-liste_ ," Maryse clapped back, " _Tu est une sécousse_."

 _"Il semble que l'argent est beaucoup plus élevé sur votre agenda qu'une vie sexuelle décent,_ " Cesaro shot back to her, giving her the signature hand right back.

Maryse looked furious. HOW DARE HE?! Bitter queen! He was just jealous that Miz didn't want him anymore and had to settle for Sheamus.

Sheamus was getting good with French so he was getting the gist of their conversation. And he got the feeling Cesaro had just thrown some huge shade at her by the look on her face. _L'argent_ was money, Sheamus knew that. _Vie_ se _xuelle décent_? Ah. Oh boy. Cesaro's claws got sharper by the week.

Maryse went to slap Cesaro round the face.

Miz dived in and pulled his angry wife back.

"Stay pressed because I have the hottest chick in the world," he sneered in his ex's face.

Cesaro snorted. Nice try Miz. Straight men do not say 'stay pressed'!

"If you like cheap and tacky, I guess," Cesaro looked his ex up and down, before turning to Maryse to deliver his coup-de-grace, " _Sécousse? Moi? Tu est une putaine_."

And he stomped off, knowing he'd won this battle as Maryse's shrieks of cussing in French followed him and Sheamus down the corridor

"What did you say to her?" asked Sheamus.

"Vell," grinned Cesaro, "First I said that cash was more important to her than a good sex life - hey she called me a jerk! So I called her a slut."

"Claude, why are you trying to be Rhodes?" Sheamus asked.

"I'm not. Just find it more fun to win fights vith vurds zese days zan fists. Plus. My shoulder," he gave Sheamus an innocent look.

"One of these days you're going to get me into big trouble," sighed the big Irishman.

* * *

At the hotel after Raw that night, Finn knocked on the wooden door. Flirting outrageously with the receptionist had talked her into telling him what room Karl was staying in.

He stepped back and stared mindlessly as the tarnished brass numbers screwed to the ornate mahagony door. Karl wouldn't turn him away. He was sure of that.

His phone buzzed.

Text from Zack Sabre Junior. He'll read it later.

Nothing from Sami or Cody still. Bitches. Why were they ignoring him? OK he maybe went too far with one of his hare-brained schemes but everyone makes a mistake, right? Despite his initial inner thoughts lobbing them both under some hefty double decker buses earlier, he couldn't just turn his feelings for them off. But now his ex Karl Anderson was here...he wanted to see if there was still truly a spark there, and that Karl wasn't just kissing him earlier to shut him up.

And also...he was doing what any scorned or spurned lover would do. Making them jealous. He bet Sami and Cody would be as sick as pigs once they got wind of Finn moving on from them.

The door opened.

Karl was in the same grey tee from Raw but now Tapout sweatpants too. Mmmmmm. What a fucking stud. Made Cody look like a preened pussy queen by comparison. And made Sami positively vanilla and dull.

"What ya want," sighed Karl.

"To chat and catch up?" Finn said innocently.

"Gotta hit the sack man," groaned Karl.

"Awww c'mon Karl...we can reminisce about the old times.."

"Got all the time in the world for that man. You could lose the title next week and get your call up."

"But I wanna catch up now. Let me in, please. I'm lonely."

He sucked his thumb.

"Ain't ya tried getting onto Rhodes or Zayn?"

"Probably too busy fucking."

"Sounds like a threeway that's ended and you're jealous," observed Karl.

"Shut up Anderson."

"Am I right, or am I right?"

"Maybe."

He sashayed into the room, not waiting for an answer or rebuttal. KArl rolled his eyes and shut the door.

"Beer?" he grunted, heading to the minibar.

"M'fine, ta."

"You? Turn down a beer?"

"Watching me figure Karl. I'm getting older."

He kicked his blue and white plimsolls off and flopped onto the bed.

"Come come," he smiled, tapping the bed.

Karl crawled oafishly next to him and idly continued to browse his phone.

"So you gonna ignore me? Your leader? The one who made you?" Finn challenged.

"Just chilling out man."

"Karl. I felt it. Don't lie and say you didn't feel it too."

He edged closer.

"Fergal...man...look, we can't.."

"Why?"

"Because I'm not here to just mess about"

"No messing about my end," Finn purred, "I'm just...renewing things."

"You're using me to get at Zayn and Stardust."

Finn began to touch up the front of the big man's sweats.

Karl slapped his hand away.

"You won't get rid of me that easy. Get your fucking machine gun out," Finn moaned, unbuttoning and pulling his black skinny jeans down his ripped, muscular yet slim legs. A yellow Andrew Christian jockstrap smacked Karl between the eyes. And it was tented to breaking point.

He began to peck Karl on the lips.

Karl remained stoic at first. Letting Finn make the moves. But then he began to reciprocate and didn't fight the scheming Irishman away as Finn deftly yanked his sweats down and began to reach up the leg of his boxer shorts and slowly stroke his furry balls.

"Ohhh fuck man...OK that feels good...forgot how good ya were.."

"Miss me now?" whispered Finn, "Get your shirt off you stud."

Karl ripped his t-shirt off and Finn took in his thick muscular, manly chest and arms. Oh YAAAAS. A big manly man. Karl always made him scream. But he wasn't looking for a relationship. But someone whom he respected and cared deeply for who also happened to be fucking amazing sex. He ripped off his own Balor Club tee (he was trying hard tonight!) and peeled the skinny jeans off his ankles completely so he was just in the yellow jock. He and Karl began to cuddle and grind, Karl's grunts mixing with Finn's cute whimpers.

Finn whipped Karl's boxers off.

"Fuck man, you are keen," he growled.

"I am. I missed you Karl. I'm so turned on.."

"Do you still go Irish in bed?" smiled Karl.

Finn was too occupied with those thick thighs and that slab of man meat. He began to take Karl into his mouth and started to suck. Just please him. Make him want him.

"Ohhhh fuck...that's it bro...suck me off man..."

"Mmmmff.." Finn was using all his best techniques to have his former stablemate eating out the palm of his hand, and because he loved sucking cock anyway. He wriggled around so he was on all fours over Karl's legs, and he popped his booty up, showing it deliciously framed by the yellow jock.

"Fuck man...OK you got me.." Karl prised Finn's pretty face off his hardon.

Finn licked his pouty lips.

"I have missed how you taste Karl."

"You suck dick so good man...get on your back. I wanna eat your ass. Miss doing that."

"Don't need to ask Karl darlin. Just do it."

Finn climbed off him and lay on the bed, raising his legs and holding his arse cheeks open. Check him out, getting some action again after Sami and Cody decided they were better than him! Eat it, bitches!

Karl crawled between the aloft legs and began to rim Finn, just like he would go down on a girl.

"Ohhhhhh KARL...oh my God...you haven't changed!" squeaked Finn, throwing his head back and drinking in the pleasure of the rough tongue and beard bristling. He loved it when bearded men ate his arse. Sami. Wade (Finn would give credit where it was due). And Karl. Mmmmm! Oh he was a happy boy right now!

"Ohhh...ahhh...ohhh Karl...don't stop..." Finn was in absolute ecstasy, his jockstrap now discard as his former Bullet Club stablemate and brand new signing Karl 'Machine Gun' ANderson continued to give him one hell of a rimjob.

Karl wriggled back up for some more air.

He shot Finn a small smile.

Finn returned it, amplified.

"S'no good man," grunted Karl, "I'm gonna have to fuck your ass."

"Oh PLEASE DO!" whined Finn, "I have condoms in my jeans."

"Fuck man, you were gonna get some no matter what weren't you?" Karl leaned over to rummage in the tiny narrow pockets of the black jeans. Ah. 3 pack of Skyns. He opened it roughly and pulled one foil sachet out. He tore it open with his teeth and began to unroll it on himself.

"Couldn't find lube," Finn sighed, "You can spit or use your shower gel."

"Vaseline do? Use it on my heels," Karl said, climbing off the bed and rummaging in his bag.

"It'll do," Finn whimpered, "Hurry Karl. I'm SO wet right now."

His cock was oozing precum all over his abs.

"Been a while man, so don't get pissy," Karl grunted, coating two fingers with Vaseline and inserting them into the Irishman.

"Ahhh yeah..."

Once Karl had finished prepping, he began to coat himself in the greasy dirty-yellow-white hued jelly.

Finn rolled himself back a bit to get his arse up, holding his cheeks wide open and using his core strength to keep his legs up and apart.

Slowly Karl took aim.

He missed.

He tried again.  
And missed again.

One more try...breathing heavily through his nose, he pushed in once more...yes...oh yes tight heat...

"Ahhhh...you're in.."

Karl continued until he was buried deep inside the NXT Champion.

"Wow Karl...not missed a beat..." Finn gasped, "Oh KARL! Feels so good..."

Karl gingerly began to fuck, trying to start a rhythm without slipping out this tight fat ass. Oh yes, he remembered how this felt...and the sounds Finn used to make.

"Ahhh...ahhh...oh Karl.."

"Feel good man?"

Finn nodded, his lips parted and eyes sparkling.

"You can go harder if you like," he moaned, his legs wrapping around Karl's huge body like a woman, his hands sliding up and down the broad-shouldered back.

"Oh I'm gonna wreck that fuckin' ass of yours Devitt."

"Oh YES KARL! Fuck me brains out!"

Karl slowly pulled almost out...and then with a snarl, shoved right back in deep and hard.

"AH!" Finn let out a scream, "Oh yes Karl!"

"Fuck yeah man, missed pounding that ass."

"Then don't waste any more time! Get pounding me."

Karl forced Finn's legs up and open, using his considerable strength to keep hold of those heavenly thighs as he began to pound the former leader and originator of the Bullet Club like a cheap hustler. Oh yes. What a way to enter the WWE. Was just like New Japan all over again. Night after night, unleashing excess testosterone into Finn's more-than-willing slutty ass. Those musical screams (and garbled Irish that spilled out) were aural candy to Karl. No better introduction to the mystique of fucking other dudes instead of chicks. He was sure he must be hurting Finn but he'd been assured that the screams were always of pleasure. Finn screamed more than many women Karl had slept with. And louder too. Fuck yes, take his cock you little slut.

"AHH! AHH!"

Karl slapped Finn hard on the arse.

* * *

Next door to Karl's room, unbeknownst to either him and FInn, were Cody and Sami. Just chilling in bed. Sami was reading some Archie comics on his iPad, whilst Cody was studying some more classic territory wrestling matches to try and stay atop his game. He had black lenseless RayBan glasses on, which he'd had for years and called them his 'Off Duty Glasses' as they were worn out of the ring when he didn't want to be bothered by fans. And plus people told him he looked cute as buttons in them.

"Oh man, wish they'd fucking shut up in there!" huffed Sami, slamming his iPad down on the bedside table in disgust.

Cody just about heard the slam and pulled off his Dre-Beats.

"What's the matter?" he asked.

"Some skank's getting laid next door," Sami complained, "I can't focus on Archie."

Now Cody heard the grunts, curses and screams along with the crashing of the headboard.

"Ugh. Sounds like Miz and Maryse," he sniffed, "Kermit probably can't drill her without a ten inch buttplug buried in his flabby chasm of an ass to keep an erection."

"Ugh. I bet even her vag is plastic," Sami made a catty being-sick face, "I think that may be two guys."

"Well probably Mess and another side-dick of his," Cody said, "Or Graves. I know they're both after Apollo Crews' dick."

"He fits the stereotype shall we say," Sami gave Cody a mischeivous smile.

"YOU WHAT?!" squealed Cody.

"Relax.." giggled Sami, "Much as I'd like to go there Apollo is firmly straight. Communal showers were still a thing at some NXT shows. Fergal and I sometimes had a cheeky peek."

"Ooooh I need NX-Tea on D sizes," Cody placed his own iPad aside and rested his pretty face on his hand to gaze directly at Sami.

"You look so cute in those glasses, shame you're not legit myopic," Sami grinned.

Cody blew a kiss in return.

Sami shuffled closer.

"So who's got the biggest cock in NXT?" asked Cody.

"Well...ahem...there's quite an array of talent..." Sami smiled, "Makes me think you get signed based upon how much heat you pack."

"Most likely," Cody grinned, "Actually I just want to know how small Austin Aries' elderly ass is. For dragging purposes."

"Yeah, I've seen it." Sami said, "Nothing to write home about."

"And there was me thinking he was actually an alpha top," snorted Cody.

"He's one of the biggest bottoms out there, I've seen his nudes," Sami said.

"Show me. Immediately."

"He;s got a private Twitter. Well he and Roode have always been open cos of his kids and wife and stuff," Sami said, opening Twitter

_**JCass78** _   
_LA-based bottom now in Orlando. 37. Pro athlete. Secret account. Open relationship._

"And he comes for me calling him Jacob Cass?!" Cody scoffed, "Oooh lemme see..."

Various slutty underwear and nude shots, all showing off his bubble butt, filled the 'Media'. Austin could pull some real poses, obviously keeping his face out of shot, save for the occasional hint of his distinctive beard. There was at least two twerk videos, a few dildo ones...and one fuck video.

"Oooh I want to hear this...bet he squeals," Cody said with relish, tapping play.

High-pitched gasps and muffled screams sounded from the video along with a couple of 'harder's. Austin was most definitely cut from the same cloth as Cody and Finn. Loudmouthed, fabulous, power bottom.

"Nothing surprises me. He was exactly how I predicted," Cody sniffed, "Who does he stan for, singer-wise."

"Austin lives and breathes Beyoncé," Sami said, "He even dragged poor Roode to the Mrs Carter Tour."

"I am not surprised," Cody remarked, "Thought Aries had Beyhive written all over him."

A loud scream sounded from next door.

"Fuck this," snapped Sami, "If they don't shut up soon I'm gonna go and bang their door. I want my sleep."

Cody placed his iPad on the side.

"We could always...compete?" he smiled, sucking his thumb.

"I'm tired babe," Sami sighed, "We don;t have to fuck all the time."

He started to peck Cody's lips all the same and began to fondle the front of the ravebette's briefs.

Cody removed his glasses and began to fondle Sami right Sami was springing into life already. Tired, his ass. Hehehehe.

He gave Sami his biggest shit-eating grin as he continued to stroke the growing bulge.

"Your dick tells me otherwise Sami."

"I ache Coddles," pouted Sami, "Anyhoo. Your turn."

Cody expertly whipped the briefs down Sami's long downy legs and began to toss Sami off whilst pecking his lips. He sank beneath the covers and his hot, keen mouth wrapped around the redhead's cock.

Sami reached down and yanked Cody off by the hair.

"Owww.." moaned Cody.

"Put that tongue elsewhere," Sami ordered, rolling onto all fours, face down, booty up.

"Yes Sami," Cody said, with a wicked smile. He began to eat Sami out, taking his time to worship that phat ass. Sami was smooth as silk down there but his long legs were still pleasingly furry, "I love your ass Sami."

"I love your dick, Cody."

"That a hint?" asked the younger ravenette.

"Duh," sassed Sami, "Your turn. I've been top since Dallas."

"I owe you for the past week of earth-shakingly good sex," Cody moaned, caressing Sami's furry balls whilst continuing to devour the pink opening and pale-skinned cheeks.

"Lube's in my bag," Sami said.

"OK babe."

Cody pulled the covers completely off their bodies and scrambled across the bed and naked redhead to scrabble in Sami's bag. Mmm Sami's skin was so soft. And he loved that the redhead called-back his Syrian roots by wearing orange flower-scented body lotion before bed. So exotic. And one of Sami's hidden fem qualities. COdy hadn't got that belly dance yet (he knew Sami was apparently pretty good...the way he moved his hips when taking dick certainly showed signs of that ;))

Ahh there was the lube.

"You smell so beautiful," Cody breathed.

"Always worn orange blossom body lotion, even on the indies," Sami said.

"Did Neville like it?" asked Cody.

"Ben took me as I am. One of his redeeming features. If only he was more competent in every other area of dating me."

"Forget about him Sami."

"Oh...I have," Sami said, his voice loaded with emotion...or mere testosterone because he was seconds away from getting laid.

Cody gave him a small smile.

Sami returned it, appealing to the cute ravenette with his eyes.

Cody just nodded as he uncapped the lubricant. Not much left. He'd bought this in Dallas on Saturday...he obviously had a very hungry ass..hehehehe. Now it was time to repay Sami for all the good sex this past week. He knew he'd have to top again soon...

Whilst he opened the lube, Sami wriggled around and began to worship Cody's smooth, feminine thighs, before rising a little to breathe in the Georgian's scent around his brief-covered hardon. Cody was so sexy. In both roles, as demanding, sassy power bottom and as masculine alpha top. Especially with his Southern accent.

"Sami...what you doing?" he giggled.

"Worshipping you like the hunk you are.."

"Ssssh.." Cody blushed, "You're the hunky otter around here."

Sami rose to his knees and began to kiss him tenderly, his hands deftly whipping Cody's briefs down to free the younger man's aching cock.

Were they still just friends with benefits? Or were Finn's insecurities and fears proving true? The chemistry between them was electric.

Sami gently took the lube from Cody's grip, still kissing him.

Cody just giggled cutely.

Sami giggled back.

Their eyes locked.

Both men's chests burned as they mentally bit their tongues.

The air crackled with pheromones and electricity.

"Prep me, stud," Sami rasped, pushing the bottle of lube back into the raventte's hands with some significant firmness. Actions spoke louder than words.

"Gladly."

Sami turned around and fell gracefully back to all fours, popping his big round bubble butt like a pro. Cody completely removed his briefs, just simple black and white-trimmed affairs so he was as naked as his...lover..and began to coat two fingers with lubricant and insert them inside Sami.

"Ahhhh.." whimpered Sami, enjoying the feeling of being fingered again.

Both he and Cody had definitely found their niches as versatiles now. Though Cody still preferred bottoming. Not that playing with Sami's amazing ass (every week that thing got bigger, Cody noted) wasn't turning him on so fucking much right now.

Cody decided Sami was prepped sufficiently, so squirted the last of the lube (shopping trip tomorrow then) onto his amply-sized cock.

"Ready?" he breathed.

"Uh-huh..."

Sami reached around to hold his round, pale cheeks apart.

Cody slowly lined up.

"Oww..." Sami hissed as the girth penetrated him, "Fuck Codes..."

"Want me to stop? Just say baby."

"Carry on...I can handle it...just been a while since we last switched.."

"OK baby.." Cody pushed in deeper, wincing at Sami's hisses of pain..Sami's hole was SO tight and Cody knew the redhead had been round the block numerous times - he and FInn were both sluts in the indies; "Man Sami...so tight back there.."

"You're so fucking BIG that's why...fuck..." moaned Sami, "Oh yes...good man...good man.."

He felt SO full as Cody's thighs fitted flush to his ass cheeks. But damn did it feel good to have a dick in him again! He was as cock-thirsty as Cody. Just unlike FInn, he actually enjoyed pounding ass too.

Cody began to fuck, slowly at first...enjoying Sami's whines and moans.

"Don't be shy Sami, get some revenge on the heauxs next door" Cody growled, slapping Sami's ass cheek hard.

"Oh YEAH!" cried Sami, "Slap me again stud!"

SLAP.

SLAP.

Cody pounded him hard and fast, encouraging the sudden loud cries and sharp wails that filled the room as Sami felt long-neglected spots within himself get stimulated again. OK he enjoyed tapping Sami. Far too much. Maybe because unlike Finn, Sami wasn't totally self-obsessed?

He clung to Sami's slim hips as he continued to wreck that bubble ass with all his might, letting Sami vocalise his ecstasy at full volume.

Sami was in fucking HEAVEN! And he wasn't being silenced with kisses (like Neville and, indeed many of his app hook-ups post-Neville did. So what if he was noisy?!) for once so he could express himself fully. And fully meant scream. He gave Finn a run for his money, he knew that when he used to tap that ass.

Sami liked it hard.

And it was tough finding men who could truly satisfy him - hence why during his relationship with Neville he was always tetchy and angry. The fan who'd banged him post-Wrestlemania managed to. Cody was the only other man to truly press his inner buttons. With Finn, despite their connection, he wasn't getting his needs truly fulfilled because Finn was bottom only at all times. Cody was willing to switch.

Cody was perfect for him.

His ideal man, almost.

Someone who was as geeky as him about comics and gaming and stuff but who also truly adored pro-wrestling as much as him. And someone who was fucking A1 in bed. Someone who had the ability to fuck him just the way he liked it best. Hard and fast.

Finn would have been his ideal beau...if he hit all the marks between the sheets. But because Finn was bottom-only...meant the Irishman was a solid 7.5/10. Cody's willingness to go vers...made him 10/10. Hence why they were lately preferring each other.

* * *

"Ohhh my God.." gasped Finn.

He could barely feel his legs. His arse hurt like hell.

An explosive release was congealing across his ripped abs and pecs and even in the bottom of his beard.

What a reunion!

Talk about being shagged out.

Karl still had it. IN SPADES!

"That was fucking amazing man.." panted Karl, beside him.

Finn just gave a mewling whimper and leaned over to kiss him passionately. It was just like being in Japan. He and Karl had such a great time together. And it never made any other members of the Bullet CLub jealous. OK AJ Styles would preach about being sinners yadda yadda but they always ignored him.

"Cuddles.." he whined.

Karl gave a low grunting chuckle and allowed the small Irishman to snuggle up to him. The pretty face buried in his thick chest.

Sniffles.

Huh?

"What's up man?" whispered Karl, stroking Finn's hair.

"I just miss being held," sniffled Finn.

"What about Rhodes or Zayn?"

"They want to be with each other and just did me out of pity."

"Don't be so paranoid Dev."

"Hold me Karl."

"I am man, don't get worked up." Karl hugged the smaller man tighter. Oh jeez. Sometimes Devitt could be so emotional. He was like a chick in many ways.

Finn was missing Wade far more than he realised. Now Wade was gone, and he'd managed to also alienate Cody and Sami from him as well, the loneliness and enormity of his bitchy actions were hitting him hard. His hormones were all over the place what with seeing Karl (whom he did love in Japan) again and losing Wade, Sami and Cody almost in one go...plus getting this amazing sex that still blew his mind after his time away. Lying here with Karl, just the two of them had dissolved his bravado. He was so convinced Wade had swept him off his feet...only to find once the honeymoon period was over that Wade and he weren't right for each other at all...which was why he'd turned on the sassy bad bitch persona and gone looking for fun behind Wade's back in the first place...it got to him. He really had loved Wade. He knew that the big Brit was more upset about loss of face, than of Finn and their relationship. ANd that fucking hurt.

He was feeling his age more than ever. He knew Sami and Cody would prefer one another eventually. They were of similar age...similar build...had similar interests...but then he, Finn, and Sami connected on a deeper level too. But they couldn't be together because Sami clearly now preferred Cody. It was such a mess, damnit. Why did feelings have to get involved?! Why couldn't they just be three close friends who also happened to sleep together time to time?

He was openly sobbing into Karl's chest now.

"Hey hey...c'mon, pull yerself together man," Karl whispered, hugging his leader and former lover close.

"Sorry Karl...*sob*."

"You're not over Barrett are you, man?"

"No...I did love him Karl...but when it hit me that he, like all the others, was more happy about being the one who bagged Prince Devitt slash Finn Balor...I had to go seek solace elsewhere...Sami and Coddles don't know how much they mean to me...and now I've lost them as well Karl...and then you show up...all this stuff...just gets stirred up again..."

Karl just let him talk. He was never good at the feelings stuff. But could understand the small man's pain. And it was a bit of an ego blow to hear this. He'd loved Finn right back. If Finn hadn't resigned from New Japan to go to WWE, he would have gotten on one knee then. He'd essentially been dumped for Barrett.

"You were one of the few men who loved me for me, not for being Prince Devitt or cos of how I look," sobbed Finn, "And I left you."

"You go where the money and success is...you'd done everything you could in Japan," Karl whispered, rubbing the ripped back, "I'm a big boy, Fergal. I can take being dumped."

"You told me you understood!" wailed Finn, "You gave me your blessing to go to WWE!"

"Finding out you'd got into bed with Barrett within weeks of your debut on NXT hurt," Karl admitted.

"We broke up, Karl. We ended things!"

"I know man. Doesn't mean it still didn't hurt," Karl said, "Don't get mad, bro, please. Even I get feelings, ok? You're the only guy I've ever been with, man."

"You'd get any girl who asked Karl. You were an amazing boyfriend."

"Been with a few...but I can't forget ya, man. Especially now we're...well..back together. I've missed you so much."

"I've missed you Karl. Really I have. Tonight...wow...you just blew my mind. But..."

"You need time to get over Barrett. Hey man, it's cool. But man, fucking you again after all this time...(he gave a gruff chuckle)...let's just say I've not nutted that hard in a long time."

"I've had sex with hundreds of men, Karl. And none of them come close to how you make me feel. But Sami and Coddles also make me feel the same. Ugh...why me?!"

This was beyond Karl's comprehension. Finn must be lying about something to justify his slutty ways. Their relationship in Japan wasn't all cherry blossoms. There'd been splits. And cheating. On Finn's part. Like repeatedly coming onto Luke. And they hadn't decided to become an official couple until Finn's final 18months in Japan. They'd been on-and-off over the years but it wasn't until 2012 or so that Finn had truly realised he was in love with Karl after all, and vice versa.

Finn climbed out of the bed and turned off the lights as Karl lifted the covers. He sank his aching, sore but sated form back into bed and whimpered as Karl's thick muscular arms wrapped around him.

Karl always made him feel safe. He loved being little spoon.

"I'll give you all the time you need," Karl whispered, "You've got a lot of..ha...demons I think you need to get over."

"Yeah.." whispered Finn, wiping his tear-stained face and sniffing, "I don't deserve you Karl. Don't deserve anyone's love do I? I'm a fucking selfish grasping bitch."

"Hey come on, none of that shit," Karl scolded.

"I am," Finn persisted, "No wonder nobody wants to love me."

"I loved you. And you and I weren't exactly perfect ll those years," Karl reminded him.

"Hearing you say it though.." Finn's eyes were wet once more, "I'm such a hot mess."

"If you want my advice," Karl said, peppering Finn's neck with soft kisses, "I think you need some time apart from Rhodes and Zayn. If you think they are legit coupling up, let shit happen and don't try and stop it or they'll hate you and you'll hate them. And just chill out and try and get over Barrett properly. Cos you went straight to them and Sheamus on top of that, you've had like no time to get over shit. No wonder you're all messed up."

"I'm a thirsty whore.." Finn said bitterly.

"No man, you just need someone to make you feel wanted all the time. It's OK to go for a while without getting fucked nightly," Karl assured him, "But trying to make stuff happen with Zayn and Rhodes will just mess with you more. You were buddies before you started banging them, right?"

"Yeah..."

"Then that's good. Give it a few weeks break. If ya get fucking horny, just rub one out and then throw it all down in the ring for a while. WOrk your ass off so you're too wiped out to go get laid after a show for a bit. And then go make it up with them. And try and be happy for them. Maybe you just need to move fully on."

Karl secretly enjoed being Finn's agony uncle sometimes. And maybe, he was trying to plant seeds into the Irishman's head that he'd be a far better suitor than either Zayn or Rhodes...or maybe he wasn't. Who knew?

"Oh Karl...you may have just saved me from going mad," Finn whispered, sinking deeper into the comfortingly bigger muscular body spooning him before giving a massive yawn, "And you've tired me out."

"Get some sleep then man."

"Night Karl darlin."

"Night Dev."

* * *

FInn and Karl were too tuckered out to be awakened by the deafening cries of a redhead getting the seeing-to he'd been craving the past week from a man he'd been aching to get it from.

And Cody was crying out too. Unleashing himself on Sami. The two men were coated in sweat as they fucked for America on this poor hotel bed. Every thrust Cody gave, Sami begged for more. ANd Cody was more than happy to give him more.

"OH FUCK...fuck...yeah..."

"Fuck me Cody. Fuck me some more...yeah."

"Yeah?"

"YEAH! FUCK YES! FUCK ME! FUCK ME!"

"Close?" snarled Cody.

"Oh yeah man...don't you fuckin' stop now...ohhh..." Sami began to garble in broken Arabic.

Cody slapped him HARD on the ass. Red marks were already forming.

"OH YES!" screamed Sami.

He arched up and around a little. Cody drove in again. OK...just there. Sami's sweet spot was truly smashed. Yes. Yes. Don't stop. His ass was on fire...this was just the best fuck EVER...oh yes...oh fuck he was close...he barely remembered his own name...oh fuck he couldn't stop the tingling driving through his abdomen and thighs...oh God was Cody ready for this?!

He threw back his sweaty, vermilion-bushed head and let out a scream of pure ecstasy as he convulsed and sprayed the pillows in front of him with a much-needed prostate-sourced orgasm.

Cody knew exactly what Sami was feeling, and it was enough to make him keep pounding, speeding up even more...and more...

"Gonna..." he cried before he himself screamed and drove deep into the redhead...oh WOW...jesus that burned on its way out but boy did it feel good...oh yes Sami, take every shot.

Gasping, coated in sweat...

"I love you.." sobbed Sami, overcome with testosterone over-load and a racing heart.

"I love you too Sami...I can't hold it in anymore," Cody gasped, blue eyes liquid with emotion.

Sami covered his mouth as it dawned on him what just flew out of it.

So did Cody.

But it was too late.

Both of them had said it in the heat of the dying moment. You couldn't unsay them now.

Cody pulled out of the redhead and lay beside him.

Sami whimpered and pulled him close, kissing him hard.

Cody broke the kisses only to cover their bodies.

"I love you Sami," he whined, "Rami.."

"Cody.."

Kiss.

Their hands clasped.

"Been dying to confess it," Sami whispered, "I thought you were only playing with me and Fergal to get over Amell."

"Brandi could see it, why do you think she keeps allowing us to room together?" Cody sniffled, "I didn't believe it at first...but...since Dallas.."

"When I got called up and we started spending more time together without Fergal...I didn't want to admit it cos feelings make shit complicated," Sami sighed, "But I can't hide how I feel, Cody."

"I can't either Rami. Oh God, I love you."

More tear-streaked kisses.

"What about Fergal," Sami whispered, "It'll break him."

"He was only ever gonna be a friend with benefits..." Cody said, "I know he likes me...and you...but I think deep down he knows neither of us could commit to him cos...well..."

"Oh God," Sami sniffed, "You can't help who you fall in love with. And I love you."

"Finny will go nuclear," Cody sighed, "THat's why we needed to give him space. It was getting too intense. Even the last time I screwed him. SOmething just wasn't there. I did it because he wanted it and I thought it would cool him off. When he went and organised that segment to get Wade humiliated...it just turned me off him completely. Like he stabbed me...us...in the back."

"I care about him deeply," Sami said, "If someone was to hurt him, I'd want to kill them."

"Me too Sami...he needs looking after...but...when I'm with you, it just feels so right. I can't stop saying it baby. I love you."

Gentle pecking and caressing as the two hunks cuddled up.

"We will tell him in good time," Sami assured him, "But Cody...baby...let's put him to one side for now."

"Yeah..." Cody said, turning around. He will still be little spoon. He was the younger of the two!

But his heart melted when Sami's furry arms locked tightly around his ripped abdomen.

* * *

"Morning," Paige beamed as she sank into the chair opposite Cody and Sami at breakfast.

"Morning Saraya," Sami smiled.

"What's this? No pisstaking about Summer and I? It's not my birthday for 4 months!" teased the raven-haired English girl, "Where's Eden?"

"Brandi is on the phone to a very special person," Cody said coyly, "Paige, whilst its just you, Sami and I.."

"Are you two ever going to make it up with Finn?" Paige asked.

"In time," Cody said, "Paige.."

"THis sounds serious," Paige said, but she had a gut feeling as women often did.

"Saraya," Sami said, "We have something to tell you."

"Own up. Which one of you fuckboys got Finn pregnant?" she teased.

"Be serious Paige," scolded Cody, "Sami and I..."

"I knew it. I've been suspecting since Samuel got called up," Paige admitted, "A few of us have. Cos we were wondering why Finn's been extra bitchy lately..."

"We're in love Saraya," Sami said, "I've had feelings for him for a while now that are more than just hot best friend."

"We know it's messy," Cody said, "But trust me, I;ve put Stephen and I to bed for good. Shawn AKA Tye...well, we worked better as friends. Finny...ditto. Time to stop messing around. We're both in our 30s now. I got that...what do you call it...you know, in your stomach?"

"Schluballybub?" Paige said, before taking in their confused expressions, "Heard that in a comedy from back home."

"Yes...that...love that word," Cody said, "I think Layla explained that to me once. I get it when I look at Sami. And when we have sex...it's just...well I just like being around him all the time. And cos we hang out and do stuff, it's like dates."

"Also, with Fergal's ex in WWE," Sami said, "I bet he'll be back together with him."

"His ex? Who? Sami?! What is the tea? I thought he told me EVERYTHING," Cody pouted.

"He did. Remember, that night?"

"THe night you three got coked up and made me and Becky watch Sunny's porn?!" Paige snorted.

"Yes, that night," Sami went pink, "Ask yourself why Karl Anderson is known as Machine Gun? He and Fergal weren't just one-time fuckbuds. They dated. Split just as he left to come here."

"Oh look, if it isn't the loser convention?!" came a nasty voice none of them wanted to hear.

"If it isn't the Hollywood rejects," Paige shot back as Miz and Maryse came over, dressed ostentatiously and clutching coffees.

"So the ginger and ze platypus are dating, well, always nice when ugly people find love," sneered Maryse.

"You should know," Cody clapped back, "How's the clothing line Maryse?"

"Leave my wife alone," Miz stepped in.

"Bit tight that shirt isn't it?" Cody looked Miz up and down cattily, "I thought designer wear wasn't tailored for the morbidly obese."

"Ha. Ha. Your shade is as old as your face," Miz clapped back, "You used to be hot once. Now you look at least 40."

"Nice Botox needle marks," Cody hit back, "Is there any part of that face that resembles the one you were born with?"

"The ugly always throw the most shade," Miz sneered before deciding to make out obnoxiously with Maryse.

"And I thought Sunny's porn would be the most disgusting thing I'd see in 2016," Paige made a face.

"What is with that shirt?" Sami added, "I've seen some badly-dressed pro wrestlers in my time but never one who looks like a pumpkin squeezed into a rubber."

Miz broke kissing his wife to look Sami up and down.

"Ginger kids should be shot at birth," Maryse announced, diving in before her husband could speak.

"Good one honey!" crowed Miz, "Oh I love you honey."

"Love you too baby." They began to make out again.

Cody just made a derisive snort. PLEASE. Who was Miz trying to kid? He probably had at least 2 side dicks on speed dial right now!

"All of a sudden I'm put off breakfast," Sami said, "Shall we go see what's downtown?"

"Already with you Samuel, I'll text Summer and let her know where we're headed," Paige said, getting up.

As they passed the sickening display being put on by the Intercontinental Champion and former 2 time Divas Champion, Sami discreetly slipped his hand into MAryse' Versace handbag and slipped something into his pocket, before taking his new boyfriend's hand and giving Cody lovesick eyes.

Cody smiled adorably back.

"Awwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww!" Paige cooed.

"Babe...we need to break the news gently to Sasha," Cody said.

"How about we leave that stuff be for now," Sami replied.

"I'm buying breakfast," Cody announced.

"How do you work that out?" Paige teased, "Aren't you both...versatile?"

"Whomever topped last does the honours," Cody said.

"Which means whomever was bottom gets to be treated like a king," Sami grinned.

"Or a queen," chimed in Paige.

"Oh shut up, Saraya," the boys said in unison.

"I don't need this attituide from either of you right now!" she wagged her finger at both of them, "Or I'll get Eden to spank you both."

"She'd enjoy it, she's been complimenting Sami on his booty for a while now, soz Paige," Cody beamed.

"My aim is to get a tush like hers, we do butt workouts together already," Sami added.

"Oh my..." Paige facepalmed, "Speak of the devil. Hi Eden!"

The beautiful ring announcer was just exiting the lift, dressed in a purple dress and shades, having just gotten off the phone to her secret girlfriend, Nikki Bella.

"So that's what happened to my husband?" she grinned jovially, "Wait, is this hand holding? Hallelujah. FINALLY!"

She placed her shades atop her head and did an overdramatic sigh and eye-roll.

"Yes Brandi, stop it," Cody pouted.

"So Sami, gym date at one?" Eden asked.

"I'll be there!" Sami gave her a thumbs up.

"I can't believe this," Paige said, "The press would have a FIELD day with this. Husband and wife in open marriage. Wife has girlfriend and husband gets new boyfirned. Wife and husband's boyfriend are workout besties. I can't even."

"Jealous are we Paige?" Eden smirked, "Now Sami. As my husband's new arm candy, we need to take you shopping. I'm a style blogger don't you know and your attire needs to be on fleek."

"I don't do fashion," mumbled Sami. He was in his signature flat cap, a Rancid tee and some black Nike shorts.

"Ivy Park launches this week," Eden said, "Beyoncé is getting some of my coins."

"No," Cody said firmly, "Austin Aries stans for her. Can you not."

"I'm sure your crown won't fall off if I choose to wear her gear," Eden said, "Sami. I hope you know what you've let yourself in for hun."

"Oh I can handle everything he gives me," Sami gave a wicked grin.

"SAMUEL!" Paige facepalmed.

Minx!Sami was BACK. Oh YAS.

Cody gave a modest giggle.

"Sssh you, don't go spilling the tea when it's hot," he said.

"Speaking of which, we going for food or what because I could do with some tea," Paige piped up, "Eden, you joining us to keep your hubby in line?"

"Why not," the beautiful announcer said, "Beats having to paint on a smile when Nattie talks about how amazing it is that Maryse is back."

"Ew," Cody made a stank face, "We already had to deal with her and that obese ho she's married to today."

"Miz isn't fat honey," Eden admonished him.

"He is," Cody said obstinately, "Why are you sticking up for him?"

"Because if you're gonna drag someone, do it for the truth," Eden said, "Why not target his awful clothes, his shoddy wrestling, his ho-ing around the roster or something?"

"She's got a point," Paige said, "Miz is a pain in the arse in many ways but I wouldn't call him fat."

"Why does he always take up half the screen when he's on TV?" Cody was unrepentant.

"Kevin is bigger than Miz and you would never drag him," Sami chimed in.

"Because KO is one of the best things to ever happen to wrestling," Cody said, "And because I lowkey would like a bit of cub action."

"Gurl," Sami said, "I have tried hollering at him..."

"Sami? You didn't just...no." Eden facepalmed.

"Anyhoo," Sami went on, "I tried it on with him numerous times over the years. Even when blind drunk he would turn me down. He is 100 per cent straight. And anyhoo...his wife? SHe's 18/10. Anyone else would be a colossal downgrade. I settle for post match hugs."

"So cubs are basically big guys," Paige said, "Chubby guys..."

"With beards," Cody said, "Allow me to educate."

"Oh here we go, Cody's daily Gay Seminar number twenty," Eden snarked.

Sami giggled and nodded in agreement.

"Cubs are big, thick guys with beards," Cody explained, "Kevin Owens is the epitome of that. Bears are the same but older. Sami on the other hand is a classic example of otter, that is slim or defined but with face and body hair."

"Actually babe, I'm a fox cos I'm ginger," Sami added helpfully.

RAZZZZZZZZZZP.

Cody hated being corrected and always showed his displeasure by blowing a childish raspberry at the person who did so.

"Don't correct him, let him have his moment," Eden joked.

"So what are you, Little Cody?" asked Paige.

"Twink."

"No," Sami said, "Hot though you are...twink you ain't. You're 30 and jacked to fuck. Full on hunk or jock."

"What is a twink? Nobody ever explained it to me," Paige pouted, "I assumed it was pretty boys with no body hair who are always bottom."

"Troye Sivan. Say no more," Sami said, "And twinks are 21 or under. Soz Coddles. Even on your debut you passed twink age."

"Ohhh...I get it," Paige sighed.

"Zack Sabre Junior, if you want a wrestling example," Sami added, "Tell you what though...I wouldn't mind a go.."

"Me too," confessed Cody, "I bet he;s an ex of Finny's. I know they're pretty friendly, used to see WhatsApp messages from him on his phone."

They were walking down the street in the California sunshine. Every eaterie seemed to be salads, sushi and juice bars.

"LA just makes me crave filthy food," Paige complained, "Give me a Wetherspoons fry up...or my mum's..any day."

"Everyone here looks artificial," lamented Sami, "Wonder if we'll meet any celebrities?"

"Well Sami, shopping offer still stands," Eden teased.

* * *

_NEXT TIME ON TOTAL SUPERSTARS:_

_\- Trouble brews on the European Tour_

_\- Sheamus and Cesaro continue to enjoy their reinvigorated sex life._

_\- Does Finn finally crack and admit his true insecurites to save his friendship with his Amigos?_

* * *

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally this was going to be Chapter 3 as well but it was far too long to justify. The Raw in the O2 in London is packed with drama as a wronged face seeks revenge in the messiest way possible.

**18 April 2016, O2 Arena, London, England**

It was raining as expected in London's Docklands area where the famous O2 arena and former Millennium Dome was located.

Sheamus and Cesaro had just arrived from a leisurely post-gym lunch at Bodeans BBQ near the Tower Of London. Well, why not? Sheamus insisted on paying. Cesaro had admonished him for getting burnt ends in his ever-bushier beard but Sheamus didn't care. In a way, with Wade gone, it really felt like he could move on from the mess that he had caused. Nobody was perfect.

"What's up with your face?" he asked Cesaro, who was already changing into his ring attire (sans the ripping suit).

"I forgot that in ze UK Fandango gets a match cos of the stupid Fandangoing thing," complained the big Swiss.

"Oh...of course," groaned Sheamus, "I doubt very much he'll bother us though. I blocked him on my phone."

"Me too, I gave Zayn an earful about lowering his standards," smirked Cesaro, "You know he and Rhodes are a proper couple now?"

"Are they?" Sheamus raised an eyebrow, "I did wonder why Finn's not been around lately...not that it's a bad thing cos he's such a bleeding drama queen...but I'd have thought Rhodes and Finn would have dated not him and Zayn. I didn't even think Rhodes dug us gingers.."

"Stephen, he just doesn't dig you," teased Cesaro, "Vye vould you vant zat pretty boy?"

"I never said I did! Don't be so paranoid!"

"I'm only playing," Cesaro said, casually stretching and his trunks went up between his ass cheeks.

"You better be wearing pants under those," growled Sheamus.

"Nein."

"Claude...don't be such a tart. You're facing that filthy sket Miz at Payback. He'll try and get with you and then we'll have to suffer even more of him and his harpy wife."

"Maryse doesn't intimidate me," Cesaro smirked, "I haff tea on her idiot husband anyway."

"Claude, stop speaking like that. Bad enough I have to listen to Finn, Rhodes and Zayn use that lingo."

"I blame Drag Race," Cesaro said, shrugging, _"Ich habe eine grosse tasse Tee auf Miz_."

"OK show off," huffed Sheamus, "I think she's aware her husband's the biggest slag in professional wrestling alread though. She's just with him for the money and fame. As you said to her last week."

"I bet she doesn't know about he likes men to call him a princess and all that gross feminine kinky shit he did ven ve dated," Cesaro made a face, "If he starts shooting his mouth at us again I'm spilling every drop of tea from my time vith him to her. In French."

"Don't be messy Claude, you're better than that," Sheamus got to his feet and padded over to the imposing Swiss.

Kisses and low, grunting giggles.

"Ugh, do you have to pollute this fine city with your disgusting liplocks?" came a sneering Ohio accent as Miz made his grand entrance, complete with Maryse.

"Get out. This is the MEN'S locker room," snapped Sheamus.

"I see no men here, just a couple of ugly apes," Maryse smirked, "Babe. You're better than ze common folk. Let's go to the private locker room we've booked."

Miz hauled up his well-polished Intercontinental Title onto his gaudy Versace dress jacket.

"I will be with you shortly m'lady," he simpered at her, "If you go and make sure the roadies have our room exactly as we ordered it."

Cesaro and SHeamus exchanged incredulous looks. What planet were those two on? There was method acting and living the gimmick, and then there was delusion.

"You're not in LA now," Sheamus snorted, "And if you're 'too good' for the communal room, bugger off because we can all do with seeing less of you."

"Speak English," Miz spat at him before marching over to Cesaro.

Cesaro folded his arms and smirked. Really? Just try it. He wasn't going to let this loudmouthed blowhard intimidate him. Especially after Cesaro roasted his diva wife last week. What the heck did he EVER see in Miz?

" _Kann ich ihnen helfen_?" he grunted.

"Yes. You can help me Cesaro. I need my boots polishing."

Cesaro raised an eyebrow. The NERVE.

Miz unzipped his bag and pulled out his wrestling boots. Stuffed inside one was a crumpled red kimono. One he'd worn during his and Cesaro's relationship.

Sheamus was cracking his knuckles at this smug prick's sheer audacity to talk smack to his fella. He hated that Cesaro used to smash Miz. Was the big Irish brute going soft after being re-united with his Swiss lover? Maybe.

"Not touching those, I don't know vere zey've been," Cesaro snorted.

"Remember this, Claudio?" Miz had an evil smirk going on now, "Remember how you liked me to wear this for you?"

"Oui. You looked like a pig in a blanket," Cesaro clapped back.

"You enjoyed it and I still have receipts on you," Miz threatened, "Wouldn't it just KILL your career if TMZ got hold of our sex tapes."

"And vot vould Maryse think? Hearing you beg me to call you princess whilst I fucked your flabby ass?" Cesaro spat.

"You even mention anything about our sex life to her and I mean it, your Toblerone ass will be at that unemployment line so fast..." Miz snarled.

"Oh is that a threat?" Cesaro folded his arms.

"It is. And you better take me seriously Claudio. Now. Get polishing."

"I could break you in several places Mizanin," Cesaro retorted.

"And so could I if you don't hop it," Sheamus spat, wading in.

"Bye Felicia," Miz gave Sheamus a Maryse hand, "I need to talk about our Payback match."

"Stephen, I can handle myself," Cesaro assured him, "Go and get us some lunch and I'll be vith you in funf minuten."

Sheamus was about to object in the strongest possible terms but he decided to avoid creating any more drama as lately he seemed to be the resident lightning rod for it, and did as his Swiss lover asked.

As soon as the door closed, a huge smile lifted Miz's perma-tanned face. He began to undress.

Cesaro just watched him do so, utterly disbelieving. This delusional slut...!

And then he was forced onto the bench as a brief-clad Miz straddled him.

"Missed me Claudio?" purred Miz.

"Like a hole in a parachute," Cesaro snorted, "Get your fat self off me."

"So what's that in your pocket? Or are you enjoying me again?" Miz began to nuzzle and grind, "I'm so frustrated Claudio. I can't get any dick these days. Help a former boyfriend out?"

"If you don't remove yourself from me in five seconds, I am reporting you for sexual harassment," snarled the Swiss.

"Sheamus isn;t here, you can stop pretending," purred Miz, grinding some more. God he was desperate to be at the mercy of a hunk again. Acting straight was a STRUGGLE damnit. His cock was rock hard and straining his briefs to breaking point, a wet spot forming. Come on Cesaro, that spark was there, damnit. His last fuck was Wade Barrett before the Brit went AWOL. He needed some DICK!

"I am not pretending," Cesaro had had just about ENOUGH. He used his brute strength to push Miz roughly to the lino and get to his feet.

"OW!"

Miz fell ungracefully onto his ass.

Cesaro dusted himself down.

"Touch me again and I vill break every bone in your body," he threatened before storming out of the locker room.

Scowling, Miz wasn't about to be defeated. He picked himself up and charged after the Swiss.

"So you're just gonna forget everything we had Claudio? You said you loved me!" he roared after him.

"Wake up fatso, it's 2016!" Cesaro shot back, "I dumped your ass in 2014. Vot's ze matter Miz? Have you finally been through every single male in WWE bar Vince and decided to start again?!"

"You're just jealous because the best you could do is a ginger freak with a stupid fiddle de dee accent?!" screamed Miz.

Cesaro howled with derision. He almost felt sorry for Miz. His delusion was laughable. And it was actually nice to know that Miz at least regretted their split, even if Cesaro had gotten over him at least a year ago if not more.

"I am not jealous. Especially not of a low-rent slut who slept his way into this company and slept his way onto the shelf," Cesaro hit back, spurred on by the fact that he'd spotted Sami Zayn enter the corridor a few doors down, "How you still have a job here is anyone's guess when you are one of the worst wrestlers to have ever set foot in ze squared circle and you devalued the old WWE Championship to the point it had to be unified!"

Miz could do nothing but scowl.

"When will your flop ass win the big gold?!" he clapped back, "When will you main event? Oh that's right. Vince thinks you don't connect. He spilled that tea for the WORLD to hear Claudio."

"I don't see any Miz Sections in ze crowd," Cesaro shrugged, "Does anybody bar your vyfe cheer for you?"

"I am one of the best talkers in the business."

"Miz, Miz...ven zey boo you, it's called X-Pac Heat," Cesaro snorted, "Know vot zat means? It means get the fuck out, you suck at your job. Oops. You suck to KEEP your job. I may haff my faults but at least I never had to open my legs to get a contract."

Miz just sputtered and snarled, unable to form a retort.

"So...bye Felicia," Cesaro finished and strutted proudly away.

Sami was impressed. YAS CESARO.

"Wow, you read his fat ass for FILTH!" the redhead breathed.

"He bores me," Cesaro deadpanned, "I must have been insane to hit that."

"Especially after you and I.." Sami said wistfully.

"You're still sexy Sami," Cesaro smiled, "I hear you're a versatile now."

"I'm taken," Sami smiled, "Not sure I'd be up to Sheamus' standards anyway Claudio."

"Vell...if you und Cody ever fancy some European spice in your bedroom..." smiled the Swiss.  
"Claudio..." giggled Sami, "Don't be cheeky."

"You und Cody make a very hot couple," Cesaro said.

"Hey babe," Cody appeared behind the redhead, wrapping his arms around him and peppering his neck with kisses. Sami giggled adorably, his eyes becoming hearts.

"Hey you," he mewled.

"Oh hey there Cesaro, lunch date with Sheamus?" Cody smiled.

"Not quite, I need to vash zis suit cos Miz just tried to molest me," Cesaro made a being-sick face.

"Ew. in that case you need to stuff it it in a lead lined casket and bury it deep underground in the centre of Death Valley!" Cody made a grossed-out face, "That mess seriously thinks he can compete with Sheamus?"

"Claudio invited us into his and Sheamus' bedroom," Sami smiled cheekily.

"Did he now...hehehe...*kiss*...*kiss*.." Cody was too busy kissing that cute rust-bristled face.  
"Oh get a room," Cesaro teased

"Sorry Claudio, you know how it is when you realise you've met male perfection," Sami simpered.

"I'm going to tell Maryse the dirt on him if he touches me again," Cesaro said.

"What? You mean all that chickification mess?" Cody said eagerly.

"Yup," Cesaro replied, "She knows he likes to play vith men. But I listened in to him on ze phone to her in ze bathroom in Brussels. Their deal is she never finds out the details. But then I heard him vatch gay porn and rub one out. Disgusting."

"Ugh that'd be enough to make me want to phone in sick," Sami shuddered, "Seriously, I can't think of any dude with less sex appeal than that overweight, plastic, veneered skank who after almost a decade in wrestling still can't put on a half-decent match without his ass being carried."

"Also what ratchet mess calls people whilst taking a dump?!" Cody spluttered, "GROSS. MESS. Kermit the fat frog never fails to amaze me with his trashiness."

"I feel bad for ever calling you ze Kardashian Sisters," Cesaro said, a guilty look on his handsome face, "Now I've gotten to know you both so much more...you know whats up in this business."

"You just misplaced your shade is all," Cody shrugged, "If anyone is a Kardashian, it's Kermit. Reality star, check. Baths in St Tropez. Check. Fake teeth. Check. Talentless hack. Check. Fame thirsty? Check."

"Vot you gonna do after ze show?" asked Cesaro.

"We're heading to Soho," Sami said, "I haven't explored London's gay scene for years!"

* * *

Miz was fuming.

He was aching for male action and nobody was around to give him any. He was sure he still had power over all men! But Cesaro was too blinded by Sheamus! How was this fair?

Even Dolph Ziggler ignored his sexts and saucy Snapchats these days! But why? Before Maryse returned, he and Dolph still hooked up every now and then on the downlow. But now his long-time friend didn't want him that way anymore, preferring to stay as bros.

But Miz was a go-getter.

And he decided that he wanted some male attention. Dolph could never resist him for long. But where was he?

He tapped a text.

_**To: Nicky** _

_hey Nicky ;) you at the O2 yet? xx_

Buzz

_**From: Nicky** _

_Sup bro...yeah just rolled in *thumbs up emoji*_

Excellent.

Miz padded down the corridor back towards the locker room. He slapped the door open with his hand.

AJ Styles rolled his eyes. Yuck. The only thing souring his new life as a WWE talent was all the brazen homo action that went on backstage. Zayn and Rhodes all over each other; Karl Anderson always texting sinful shit to Finn Balor...Cesaro and Sheamus being openly gay...it was just wrong. But out of old-school wrestling respect and locker room etiquette, the Southerner had to tolerate it even if it made him extremely uncomfortable.

"Miz do you ever walk about in normal clothes?" complained Kofi Kingston.

Miz ignored him and stomped over to the corner, having spotted Zack Ryder, and, to his delight, Dolph Ziggler. His frat pack. When he wasn't plotting with Corey on the latest take-down-Rhodes plan or being the model husband to Maryse, he still hung with his boys.

"Sup bro, lost your clothes again?" joked Zack.

"No, I'm just proud enough to flaunt what I have," Miz smiled, "DO the same and it might give Mojo his modjo back."

"I don't need sex life advice from a dude who now has to pretend he's straight," Zack replied.

"Easy man," Dolph deadpanned, "Feelin' hot Mike, my man?"

"Oh, extremely," Miz shot DOlph his pearly whites, "Nicky, I need a word."

"Sure bro, is it important?" Dolph was already in his tights and tying up his now long, almost fully naturally brown hair.

"Yeah," Miz said.

"You gonna put some pants on?" Dolph raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, Maryse has my bag in our private room," Miz grinned.

"How?" Zack was forever envious how his friend alwas bagged the good deals at the arenas.

"Hollywood bro, plus, well, he has the ultimate arm candy," Dolph said.

"Come on Nicky, I haven't got all day," Miz pulled Dolph out of the locker room and into the corridor.

"Jeez bro, what's the sweat?" DOlph demanded.

Miz gave him no time to reply and pinned him to the world, clamping his lips onto his fellow Cleveland native's. Dolph reciprocated, before realising that a) they were at work, and b) Maryse could find them at any minute.

"Fuck you doing?" he snapped.

"Nicky, help me out," Miz gasped, "I'm dying."

"What of?" Dolph snorted.

"Cock deprivation," moaned Miz, grinding against him desperately, "Pleae Nicky. I'm in hell here."

"Dude, you get to bang the hottest chick in the world every night and STILL you complain?!" Dolph spluttered.

"It's not the same Nicky. Please...we had a deal."

"Yeah I know bro but that was before your wife got re-hired."

"So? It's no secret she helps protect my image."

"Bro, much as I wanna, I don't want her Louboutin heel embedded in my ballbag," Dolph said, "Sorry man...HEY!"

Miz whipped Dolph's black tights down in earnest.

"Something tells me you want this?" grinned Miz, jerking Dolph's hard cock.

"Course I fucking want to bro," hissed Dolph, looking frantically at either side of the corridor, "Just...look, let's find a mens room or something. Not out here."

He pulled his tights up.

"Suits me Nicky. I'm not interested in the scenery," gasped Miz, "I owe you for this."

"Hey, anything to help a bro," shrugged Dolph.

"So why do you ignore my sexts and nude Snapchats?"

"Because bro...you shouldn't be sending them. What if Maryse sees?"

"Nicky, I'm desperate. Talk after," Miz had found the mens' room and kicked the door open with his bare foot. He hauled Dolph into a cubicle and they began to furiously make out.

"Bro," grunted Dolph between frantic kisses, "I have no rubbers or coins to get any from the machine."

"I won't get pregnant Nicky."

"I'm not an irresponsible jerk."

"Nicky, just fucking DO ME."

Miz turned around, pulling his briefs to his ankles and bent over expectantly.

Dolph decided that his cock outweighed his brain - he'd slept in a little today and hadn't bust a nut yet. And Miz could take it. They'd banged bare before. He lowered his tights and spat on his hand.

"Suck," he commanded, offereing two fingers to Miz's lips. The Intercontinental Champion devoured them, slurping desperately, coating with saliva. Dolph removed his fingers from Miz's mouth and reached back behind the 230 pounder and inserted them inside Miz.

"Ohhhh YES!" squealed Miz, "Oh fuck...she won't ever touch my ass in sex Nicky."

"Course she won't bro...cos chicks don't finger dudes."

"Oh NICKY..."

"Don't worry bro, you'll get what you need in a sec, buddy," assured Dolph, removing his fingers and spitting on his hand some more to coat his cock. He took aim and pushed into Miz's chunky round ass.

Mmmmmm oh fuck yes, his friend had such a good ass to fuck.

"OH THANK YOU NICKY!" Miz whined in desperate gratitude, "No romantic shit, just fuck me."

"Feel good bro?" growled Dolph.

Miz just nodded gratefully, clenching his hole tight and savouring the inches inside him. Make the most. He couldn't even get dildo time on the road to satisfy his needs.

After allowing his broski to adjust, Dolph began to thrust in and out hard.

* * *

"Hey babe, you seen this?" Sami asked, idly browsing his phone. He was relaxing across a couple of comfy chairs in Catering, already dressed for competition in his black tights and boots, leaning into Cody who was watching an old Harley Race match on his iPad. Cody was always studying his game and Sami adored how fully absorbed into the sport's rich history Cody was. He always watched vintage matches, Sami noted.

"Hm?" Cody grunted.

"I think Wade's having a Twitter meltdown," Sami observed, "Look."

Cody pulled off his Dre-Beats and paused the match video to read over Sami's shoulder.

_**WadeBarrett** _   
_your whole existence is a mockery of pro wrestling, youre only out for what you can get and have all the fans fooled_

_**WadeBarrett** _

_like seriously, fuck the fuck off_

_**WadeBarrett** _   
_youre nowt but a bully who thinks he owns the place. you made grown men cry because you cant get ur own way_

_**WadeBarrett** _   
_youre only there cos you sucked the boss's cock and opened your legs to the right lads backstage_

_**WadeBarrett** _   
_and if you think that by fucking your ex is gonna make me jealous, think again_

_**WadeBarrett** _   
_the only good thing is I know you won't be debuting on Raw in MY home country. Youre a dirty fucking slag mate_

_**WadeBarrett** _   
_if only your stupid club knew they cheered for a glorified rentboy. oh btw spurs are shit._

_**WadeBarrett** _   
_you cost me my best mate and my career. I aint gonna let this one go fella._

"Oooh dear, Wade spilling that tea all over the place," Cody whistled, "Man...wait what's that about fucking the ex?"

"That's what caught my eye," Sami said.

"Bet ya, bet ya Finny's got Anderson's dick sliding in and out of him again," Cody said, "Funny how since the Bullet Club came along he's not brought his ass on the road anymore."

"I feel bad for Wade, y'know," Sami sighed, "I know we have no right to seeing as we both fucked his man, but...Fergal was heartless to him."

"Maybe we should check he's OK?" Cody said.

"Are you nuts?!" Sami spluttered, "We'd be the last guys he'd want to speak to...oh shit he's going off again, look, 3 new tweets."

_**WadeBarrett** _   
_you really are the most overrated twat in WWE. you only get cheers cos you have abs_

_**WadeBarrett** _   
_I could post shit that would ruin your career, slag_

_**WadeBarrett** _

_*video*_

"Oh fuck, don't do it Wade," groaned Sami, "Does he even know what he's doing?"

"What video is it?" asked Cody.

Sami tapped it.

As they suspected it was of Finn, on all fours, arse up, being fucked by Wade.

_"Ohh yeah Stuart, fuck me...fuck me.."_

Sami and Cody's cocks both sprung to life. Damnit Finn.

_And then Finn turned to look up at Wade with a lewd grin on his pretty, sweaty face._

_"Love my arse dont you darlin?"_

_"Fuck yeah," came Wade's growl from behind the camera._

And then the video stopped.

"Holy shit," Cody breathed, "One, why did I get a boner, and two, Wade is being ratchet."

_**WadeBarrett** _

_*video*_

"Oh jeez, please Wade, enough," Cody groaned, "Stop being messy."

Sami opened it.

It was perhaps the most explicit one yet. Basically it was an 'aftermath'. You get the idea. And the camera panned up to show Finn's sated face.

"I really did not need to see that," Sami sighed.

"If Triple H finds out..." Cody groaned.

_**WadeBarrett** _

_yep. thats your NXT Champion guys. hope you enjoying seeing my cum leak out his sloppy arsehole._

"Oh JEEZ!" Sami facepalmed, "Come on babe, we need to find Hunter STAT."

"It's not our mess anymore," Cody said, "Wade is bringing any backlash onto himself!"

"I mean, this will end Fergal's career," Sami said, "Pain in the ass though he can be, he's still my best friend and I'd hate to see shit happen to him."

"Sami. When he finds out about us he'll scalp us bald," Cody warned, "A reality check might teach him a damn good lesson to reign in his messy ways and learn some humility...SAMI...I'm comfortable!"

Sami had hauled him to his feet and was dragging him out into the corridor to find Triple H's office.

It wasn't far. The Game was appearing on the European tour as a wrestler so he was still on the road and backstage helping run the show.

Sami knocked.

The door opened.

"Oh. Afternoon," grunted Triple H, "Look, if it's a locker room issue, I expect you two of all people to sort it yourselves."

"No," panted Sami, "I need to show you something, come on Codes."

He yanked Cody inside and the bemused Cerebral Assassin just gave up and allowed the two Amigos inside. Zayn was another of his NXT pets so he was prepared to give them time to say whatever their piece could be.

"What can I help you with?" he asked, perching on the leather seat by a desk in the corner, where his laptop was open.

"You might want to check Wade Barrett's Twitter," Sami said.

"Is he badmouthing me, Steph or Vince?" asked Triple H.

"Not quite," Sami said, "It's just...well..."

"Wade is being a hot-ass mess," Cody cut in, "He's airing dirty laundry about Finn Balor."

Triple H raised his eyebrows.

"Stuff that could damage Fergal's career irretreivably," Sami insisted.

"What sort of stuff?" asked Triple H.

"He is slandering Fergal, accusing him of being this and that," Sami explained, "And then he's gone and posted some revenge porn."

"WHAT?!" bellowed The Game.

"It's true," Cody said grimly, "See for yourself."

Hunter went to his laptop and opened up Wade's account on Google Chrome.

A deathly silence filled the room as he read and digested the tweets.

"Don't open the videos!" Sami cried.

Too late.  
Triple H had already seen far, far, far too much more than he'd ever wanted of his best signing in years.

Cody and Sami facepalmed. Oh dear God. The boss had just seen Finn getting fucked and the rest. This was TOO MUCH.

"Is there any weight to these accusations Barrett is making?" Triple H demanded.

"You tell me," Sami said out the side of his mouth.

"SAMI.." hissed Cody out of the side of his.

"Well," mouthed Sami, "Look at his forehead. Sweating."

"WELL?!" roared the Game, shocking the boys to attention.

"No," Sami said airily, "Wade's just running his mouth."

2 new tweets.

Hunter clicked it.

_**WadeBarrett** _

_and how about this for size_

_**WadeBarrett** _

_ladies and gents, meet the real_ _**wwebalor** _

_*photo*_

Said photo was a Snapchat screengrab. Of Finn on his back, arse up, grinning into the camera, and atop him was a clearly naked Karl Anderson. The caption read _'Miss my ass yet? *hand out emoji* *wink emoji* *middle finger emoji*'_

"WHAT?!" Sami cried, "So it's true?! Anderson is smashing him again!"

"ENOUGH!" bellowed Hunter, so powerfully it made Cody and Sami jump, "I DON'T CARE WHO'S FUCKING WHO! What the fuck is this? Why is this going on?!"

"Not our fault Wade's acting like a bitter mess," Cody protested.

"We wanted to bring it to your attention, boss," Sami pleaded, "For Fergal's sake."

"He's your damn friend isn't he? Why the hell can't you just act like motherfucking GROWN MEN instead of high schoolers?" Hunter was pacing the room, in a sweat now. How the heck were they going to damage control this? Stephanie would hit the roof! And now his phone was ringing.

The Game checked it. Finn.

"GET OUT!" he barked at Sami and Cody, "Report to Carrano immediately and I'll deal with you two later."

"Yes boss," Sami said meekly, "Come on.."

Cody wordlessly followed him out.

Once the door closed, Sami collapsed against the wall.

"Holy shit," he breathed.

"You didn't need to go to Hunter," Cody scowled.

"And let TMZ get hold of this? The dirtsheets would have an absolute field day," Sami said, "This could RUIN Fergal's career and damage the business!"

"Maybe Devitt shouldn't be such a ho and then karma wouldn't have bit his messy ass?" Cody clapped back, "I'm struggling to sympathise. Wade and I used to be buds ya know."

"Only for that Youtube show?" Sami snorted.

"We used to work out together," Cody said, "Point is Sami...Devitt made a total ass out of Wade and now he can pay the price. Don't dish it out if you can't take it."

"Whose side you on?!" erupted Sami.

"Nobody's. The protecting our noble business side," Cody said, "Sami...babe...I know Devitt was our friend."

"He still is! We're just giving him space!" Sami cried.

"What's more important to you? Still having a job tomorrow or worrying that he still has one?"

"Cody you can't be serious? Where's your loyalty? You should know that us pro wrestlers have a brotherhood."

"I also know that Devitt likes to stir up shit for his own amusement," Cody said, "Look Sami. As much as he's been a big part of our lives, you have to look at the wider picture. This is WWE. Not the indies. I bet there's about a billion threads on Lipstick Alley and Bossip and stuff about Finny already.."

"You still care about Fergal cos you said Finny."

"Whatever," Cody shrugged.

"Put this another way, what if Wade starts spilling tea on us?!" Sami cried, "He might only just be getting started!"

"He wouldn't be so stupid.." Cody snorted.

"Really? Let's check out his Twitter shall we."

_**WadeBarrett** _   
_is this a familiar sight to you_ _**StardustWWE iLikeSamiZayn** _ _?_ _**wwebalor** _

_*photo*_

A photo of Finn doing the typical twink slut pose, nude, chest down, arse up to the heavens. And tongue out his mouth in a manner that would make Miley Cyrus proud.

Cody felt sick.

Wade you bastard. What was he even going to gain from this?

"See?" Sami said grimly.

Thundering footsteps and a red-faced Karl Anderson appeared.

"Triple H in there?" he growled, chest heaving in and out.

"Oh well, if it's not the company's new porn star?" Cody snarked.

"Excuse me?" Karl raised an eyebrow.

"Real classy, sending mid-fuck Snapchats to Finny's ex," Cody went on, back on his soapbox (as usual), "What exactly were you hoping to acheive?"

"Barrett treated him like a damn trophy. Not that it's ANY of your business?!" erupted Karl.

"It is my business for several reasons," Cody replied, folding his arms, "One, you're fucking one of my best friends.."

"Only because you threw him in the garbage for Zayn!" argued Karl, "When's the last time EITHER of you spoke to him, huh?!"

"We're giving him space, actually, Anderson," Sami cut in, "And now his old New Japan buddies are here, he doesn't miss us."

"Actually, I've held the poor bastard as he's cried his eyes out over you two," snarled Karl, "It's cool you want to be with each other legit, but you could have done it another way instead of putting him in the fucking friendzone."

"He's only dropping L-bombs along with his jizz cos he's using you to get at us," Cody clapped back, "Get with the programme Anderson."

"LOOK!" Sami bellowed, shocking them both, "Can you two stop bitching like a couple of high school homos and look at what the real fucking problem is here? Fergal's ex has spilled all his fucking tea in the public domain. He's tagged me. He's tagged Cody. He's put up a fucking sex tape that shows Fergal's face! And he's just put up your face as well Anderson which is why you're here in the first place isn't it?! Triple H is going nuclear in there trying to do damage control."

Indistinct shouting, clearly that of a heated phone call, came from within.

The door flew open at that point and fuming Hunter emerged. He was scarlet in the face and looked terrifying.

"INSIDE. AND YOU ANDERSON."

The three men stomped back into the office and the door slammed shut behind them. They perched on the small couch.

"I should fire all three of you right now for this shit," he snarled, bearing down on them from the coffee table, "Thankfully, I have managed to order Barrett to take down his tweets. But a lot of money is going to have to exchange hands now to prevent any of those motherfucking dirtsheets from leaking this."

"Excuse me," Cody said, folding his arms, "But it's not our problem Barrett wants to act a mess."

"Backchat me again Runnels and your ass won't touch the ground," barked the Game.

"You can't fire me! I'm a Rhodes!"

"Your name means jack shit to Vince right now," snapped Hunter, "For this, say goodbye to any wins in the near future."

"Whatever," Cody folded his arms.

"As for you Zayn, you are lucky you and Owens are enough of a draw to keep you on the Payback card," Hunter hissed at the redhead before finally rounding on a red-faced Karl, "Anderson. I expected better from a veteran like you. Well your little boyfriend will not be debuting next week as planned."

"What about Fergal, boss?" Sami asked meekly.

"He is being removed from that title. Joe will take it in a live event this week and that's that," Hunter said, "If he wasn't the biggest draw in NXT he'd have been fired for this on the spot. I am SICK of having to listen to complaints about him. And you two (he glowered at Cody and Sami). If you don't get your acts together fast and start behaving like grown professional wrestlers fast, then every single one of you will be airbrushed from the company and the Network. Cody Rhodes, Stardust, Sami Zayn and Finn Balor will have never existed in WWE at all if this continues."

A ringing silence fell.

Cody and Sami exchanged a look.

"I'm sorry boss," Karl said.

Hunter sighed heavily and began to pace the room.

"Look," he said, "I know that nobody can control what others post on social media. But it's the provocation and general attitude backstage that I don't like. Our social media team are gonna have a hell of a job to erase this sorry mess from cyberspace. Anyone could have screenshotted those tweets. If I ever see anything like this again though...I mean it...all of you involved will be fired and removed from WWE history. Now get out. All of you."

Wordlessly, the four men rose to their feet and left the office.

"I'm sorry for dragging you Anderson," Cody grunted.

"Yeah whatever man," Karl replied.

"We're not salty you and Finny are dating," Cody continued, "In fact it's made it easier for us to confess our relationship to him."

"Dev and I go back a long way," Karl replied, "I care fuckloads for that guy."

"Anyhoo, we need to go and look at the nuts and bolts of this sorry situation," Sami sighed, "Come on babe. Anderson, we'll catch up over a beer sometime. Laters."

He took Cody's hand and led him down the corridor. Ah, there was the side exit that led to a smoking area. He pushed the emergency exit bar to open said door and wandered outside.

Cody fumbled in his workout shorts for his cigarettes and pulled two out. He sparked them both up and handed one to Sami.

The redhead took it and after a couple of hacking coughs, took to it fairly easily.

"Fuck," he breathed, "What a mess."

"I'm gonna call Finny," Cody said, "We should get this over with here and now."

"In person would be better?" Sami said.

"No. He can't scratch our eyes out over air waves," Cody said, "Sooner he knows, sooner he may clean up his act."

He had Facetime open and already dialling.

It rung.

And rung.

Until finally, Finn's face appeared in the screen.

"Oh. Remembered I exist?" he snarked.

Cody rolled his eyes.

"I'm not here for any fuckery, there's enough of that already on Twitter," he said, "Firstly. We know about you and Anderson and that's cool. Secondly..."

Sami appeared next to him.

"Hey Fergal."

"Oh. Hi." Finn wasn't having any of it. He was SO done with them. They wanted to use and abuse him, that was their prerogative. He really thought Sami and Cody cared about him. But now Karl was back in his life, he didn't need them at all. He was trying his best to get over them but it was tough. But he was not about to give them the satisfaction.

"Finny, look, gurl...we're truly sorry but we felt you needed some space," Cody explained, "Sami and me.."

"I thought so. Well our Amigos thing was fun. Bye.."

"Fergal Devitt, grow the fuck up for once in your life and ACCEPT THE FUCKING TRUTH!" Sami snarled, "You can't help who you fall for and like it or lump it, I'm in love with Cody."

"And I am in love with Rami," Cody said.

"Until Stephen Amell shows his mug," snarked Finn, jealousy oozing from every syllable, "Love to stay and hear about your amazing sex life but I need to wipe me arse."

He raised his phone to let them both know that yes, they had called him whilst he was in the bathroom before hanging up.

"Still he flashes us some peen," Cody snarked, "Well that was pointless. Jealous bitch."

"Cody, darling," Sami said, "You know what a stubborn, pain in the ass Fergal can be. Plus, you said it, who calls whilst on the john? Didn't you say it was ratchet?"

"Well yeah, but.." Cody said, "Why is it always everyone's fault but his own? Every time we've had drama, it's always been my fault or cos of his past blah blah blah. Rami, honey...this stops now. Fergal Devitt is thirty fucking four years old. Time he owned his fucking shade for once."

His phone was ringing.

Finn wanting to Facetime.

"Answer it!" Sami urged.

"What?" Cody grunted.

Finn looked almost pitiful.

"So it's true?" he said.

"Yep."  
"Have you had feelings for Sami long?"

"A while."

Sami nudged him for the adolescent one-word responses.

"So why did you have sex with me in Dallas?" Finn looked hurt.

"Because I thought it might take your mind off Wade and just settle you down. And then you went and humiliated the poor fuck on live TV, using Sheamus to do your dirty work in front of millions across the globe," Cody said, "You promised me you'd stop making drama and then you went and did that. Felt like you betrayed us just to feel like That Bitch."

"Cody, you made me fucking speak Gaelic whilst you were inside me."

"Yeah OK Fergal," Sami said, a jealous note of his own in his voice evident, "We get the picture. Do you think we liked seeing Anderson balls-deep in your ass on fucking Barrett's Twitter? Not really how we would have liked to have found out you got back with your ex. And that was spiteful."

"So? Bennett used me for a leg-up, and when it was apparent his career was flopping, he realised that he was stuck with me so dumped me on Cody and Paige all the time. Of course I started feeling things for Cody - he's beautiful *sniffle* and you're a very lucky man, Rami. Extremely. *sniffle.* But it stung moire to know that despite all the things Stuart Bennett told me, he was just like all the other men. Wanted to keep his dick wet using Finn Balor's arse in the hope of elevating his shitty career. I was his last chance saloon. I really loved him! But I was kidding myself it was all just smoke and mirrors...I haven't told Ma or Da the full extent of this...they're mad at me for throwing away a good man to play with my friends...I really thought you two loved me for me. I was even hoping for us to be a closed, official Triad...but I was kidding myself AGAIN. I saw the sparks fly between you two and...Dallas was just that final hope that I could still be involved with you boys. Rami hasn't been near me in weeks cos of me still being in fucking NXT."

"Fergal, don't ever doubt how much I care about you," Sami said fiercely.

Cody wiped his blue eyes as they were getting dewy. He could see the pain etched in Finn's pretty face as he finally confessed his long-burning insecurties about his entire relationship with Wade potentially being a fraud. Cody was naturally sceptical and could easily have dismissed this as a pack of lies just to get them back on side. But the way Finn's voice shook, even over Facetime, and emotions were written all over his face.

"And don't ever doubt me," Cody replied, "We still want to be Amigos."

"It won't work!" Finn was starting to cry, "I'll just be the unwanted third wheel. It's fine...I have Karl now...luckily he doesn't hate my guts for leaving him and I never truly stopped loving him."

"Finny...we formed the Amigos when you were still with Wade."

"Not the same..." Finn sobbed, "Look I should go. Raw's on soon...I'll watch for you both."

"Fergal, you may be bouncing your fat ass on Karl's Machine Gun again but you ain't getting rid of us that easy," Sami sassed.

"He's right," Cody said, "Like it or lump it, you're still an Amigo. And we're not the kind of bitches who'd leave their friend for a man."

"I guess...maybe once I finally get called up *sniffle*...we should do a double date...you two, Karl and I..."

"That'd be nice," Sami said, "Oh God, damn you Fergal, you're getting me teared up now. Don't like seeing you cry."

"How is Karl?" Finn asked, wiping his streaming green eyes.

"He'll be wanting to speak to you," Cody said, "Go speak to your man. Rest your cute head and we'll call you tomorrow."

"Please...I feel so lonely here in Orlando," Finn sniffed, "I don't have anyone down in NXT. Not like you two. Or Enzo and Cass. Seeing you all move up without me really hurt. And I hate that I can't even see Karl..."

"Well we'll let you go," Sami said, "Call tomorrow. Take care."

"Yes Finny, take care. Make sure you look pretty for Karl," smiled Cody.

"WIll do...miss you both...bye." He blew two kisses at the screen before hanging up.

"Man," Cody breathed, "I know I should have told him the Wade mess but...not after seeing him break like that."

"Trust me, that's one heck of a breakthrough," Sami sighed, "We will see a different Fergal when he gets that call up he so desperately wants. Remember how he was in the early days with Barrett? That's him when he's happy. He needs us, Cody."

"But if he makes even one shred of drama, then that's it," Cody said.

"He won't. Karl made him very happy in Japan and I think that will really cool him off considerably."

"So how do we sort this Wade shit?" Cody was lighting another cigarette.

"Well I'm just checking his tweets and they've all been deleted. Done a tumblr search whilst you were talking to Fergal and they seem to be scrubbed too...wow the social media team here are good...nothing on dirtsheets. Even Bossip and LSA weren't showing stuff. I think it'll be fine."

"Hey, Seth survived DickPicGate," Cody said, "Maybe we overreacted. After all, who's the bitter hack in all this? Hang on. Why am I not dragging Wade by his monkey ears for this?!"

"Oh yaaaaaas, I love it when you roast a bitch," Sami said with relish.

"The Fugly Monkey just crossed the wrong bitch," Cody said, dialling Wade and putting him onto loudspeaker.

"What?" growled the Preston accent.

"Wade. We get it you're pressed about flopping but seriously? Nice try. Last time a huge draw got their nudes leaked they ended up WWE World Heavyweight Champion so actually, you may have just given Finny a career boost cos fans will be talking about him even more now. BACKFIRE!"

"Oh go fuck yourself you lisping fairy. When's the last time you were on the box?" shot back Wade.

"At least I'm still employed instead of being sad case sat at home jobless on Twitter, licking his wounds and posting revenge porn, which by the way is a felony nowadays," Cody replied, "And by the way, your fucking technique looked average at best. All you did was give him excess gas judging by the post-fuck vid."

"Really? Well you and the rest of the WWE are welcome to the little slag. Not like he ever did owt for me, I had to do all the work."

"I'm afraid I have some bad news, talent is not sexually transmitted Wade," Cody reminded him, "You could fuck Finny's brains out all day every day and still not absorb one molecule of his mat skills, psychology, ring awareness or his charisma. So using him wasn't the career boost you were so bargaining for. You may have got King Of The Ring but really, you were still jobber to the stars. I mean, you were never an amazing wrestler yourself, and well...in looks...I mean, really, what would a hottie like Finny want with a Neanderthal partial evolution like yourself? No wonder he came to us. Well, I hope your new career at Burger King goes well. And yes, I will want fries with that. Oh and service with smile please or I'll have yo ass fired. Kisses. KThanxBAI!"

He hung up and blocked Wade's number.

"You used AJ's insult...I can't even," Sami shook his head.

"Never has that phrase been more appropiate," Cody said, "Even I can see the bullshit. He always did do the most with all the flowers and big gestures when I know that he ain't about that life."

"Yeah, can't say I ever saw Barrett as the suave Mr Romantic before he and Fergal hooked up," Sami said.

"Still, he can do what he wants now cos he knows nobody will take his ass seriously," Cody assured Sami, "We'll be fine. Fans like Finny far more than boring dullard Barrett."

* * *

In their Docklands hotel room, Sheamus and Cesaro were on the bed. Naked and horny, already twenty minutes into some heavy foreplay.

Cesaro was kissing him, holding him down, moaning against his lips, having just reluctantly broken a delicious 69.

"God damn it," whispered Sheamus, "Why do I have to keep wrestling you in tag matches?"

"Because it turns me on," Cesaro purred, "I almost took my trunks off and mounted you right there in ze middle of ze O2!"

Sheamus grabbed Cesaro's bubble butt and massaged the cheeks.

"Oh yes Stephen.."

"Can I fuck you now?" snarled Sheamus.

"Do you need to ask Stephen?" moaned Cesaro. He rose to his knees, keeping his thighs firmly beside Sheamus' abdomen, his cock leaking precum all over the ivory-skinned man beneath him...this felt SO good, Sheamus' tip was teasing his hole and getting him unbelievable worked up!

"I love you Claude, fuck I do.."

"I love you too Stephen...I love you...*low chuckle*...I...*kiss*...love...*kiss*...you.." The Swiss was kissing SHeamus deeply again. He stroked Sheamus' bushy beard, trying to neaten it. Having this against the inner cheeks of his ass whilst that rough tongue devoured it...NOTHING compared. Any man wanting to give a good rim job must have facial hair, the Swiss deduced.

"Sit on me face you wee hussy," Sheamus hissed.

Cesaro was more than fucking willing. He wriggled around, popped his ass out, really showing the fluidity of a typical twink and moaned and whined loudly as he felt the pleasurable brushing tickle of the beard against his Veeted ass cheeks and the caresses of the elder man's tongue get to work on his entrance.

He grabbed his phone and set it on the oh-so-conveniently-nearby windowsill, pressing video on selfie mode. Oh yes. Both their bodies were fully visible and man did Cesaro look hot, twerking his muscular ass over Sheamus' face, his long legs bent and sinewy arms gripping the duvet either side of the pale Celt.

Like the natural bottom he now truly was, the big Swiss smoothly crawled forward, keeping his ass up and back dropped, signalling to Sheamus he was ready for a fucking.

Sheamus reached for the lubricant bottle, coating two fingers and gently beginning to prep his excited man. His eyes travelled the room around the shining, desperate Swiss in front of him and he saw the phone...

"Claude.." he hissed.

Cesaro just turned around to look back up at him with the wickedest grin, "You can't stop me Stephen."

Sheamus wasn't even going to fight it. Ah fuck it, half the roster had sex tapes.

"Ohhh yeah...vont you so bads.." moaned Cesaro loudly, pushing back onto Sheamus' fingers.

"You'll get me...you'll get me."

Sheamus was coating his cock liberally.

Ugh he hated this bit, especially taking the Swiss from behind..the view was too erotic for words. Was worse when mirrors were around and he could watch himself take that ass. Caused cumming to occur far too soon.

SLowly he pushed inside...sssh Cesaro stop playing to the camera...but those cheeks, within seconds, where flush with his pale white pelvis.

And then he began to fuck. Hard.

"Oh STEPHEN!" cried Cesaro, pushing right back and showing off his power bottom chops for the camera, "Oh YEAH! Fuck me! Fuck me!"

"Yeah..." growled Sheamus, slapping Cesaro on the ass and really getting into it now, "Like that?"

"LIKE THAT! Oh yes! Oui...oui oui...you're the best I;ve ever had Stephen, don't stop.."

SMACK.

SMACK.

The bed crashed and groaned under their weight and the force of their heated coupling. They were fucking as hard and and as fiercely as Sami and Cody were the night they finally confessed their true feelings. Sweat was already sheening on their huge bodies.

Cesaro made a beautiful S shape as he leaned up then back to steal desperate kisses...and he noted how fucking AMAZING this hit his prostate. This position really was fucking good...almost as good as riding Sheamus' dick and not stopping until he sprayed Sheamus' chest.

Sheamus threw him down.

"Face down. Arse up!" he commanded, accent thicker than ever.

Cesaro obeyed as Sheamus almost stood upright, using his powerful thighs to support himself as he continued to nail the strong Swiss through the mattress.

* * *

_NEXT TIME ON TOTAL SUPERSTARS:_

_-Sami and Cody's love continues to blossom. Will Finn truly accept them as a couple?_

_-Sheamus and Cesaro's rekindled lovelife leads to even bigger risks._

_-Miz and Maryse continue to cause trouble backstage._

_-And has Wade truly been silenced? Or will his petty act of revenge come back to haunt the boys?_

* * *

 


End file.
